En doft av Jasmin
by punky 4 you
Summary: AU.Naruto vågar inte lita på någon längre. De säger att det var en Seriemördare som tog hans syster liv, men var det verkligen det? han är på teaterskolan under ett falsk namn. kommer de mystiska synerna att driva Naruto rakt in i mördarens famn? SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Jag äger inte Naruto, Sorgligt, men sant.

Jag tänkte försöka ta en utmaning och skriva den här i en "Jag-form", att det är som huvudpersonen berättar…jag läste det ur en bok och det låt ganska okej… Det är svårare än "han-formen" och så vidare… Men mycket roligare på samma gång:D

**Summary:** Det är för sent att ringa tillbaka, Naruto kommer aldrig att prata med sin syster Kyuubi igen. Fast det verkar som att hon ber om hjälp från andra sidan graven… Polisen säger att det var en seriemördare som tog Kyuubi's liv, men var det verkligen det? Naruto vågar inte lita på någon längre. Han befinner sig i staden där hans syster dog, och har skrivigt in sig på College under falskt efternamn. Ett drama tar sin början, kommer de mystiska synerna att driva honom rakt i mördarens famn? OOC'ness!

**Warning**: denna historia kommer att utvecklas till att naruto blir bög. (Inte sån där hardcore gayness, men ni fattar! Han kommer att börja gilla en annan pojke.) Tycker inte om det? Läs inte då. Inte svårare än så!

…………………………………………

Naruto? Naruto, är du där? Snälla, svara om du är det. Jag måste få prata med dig. Fick du mitt e-mail som jag skickade i dag? Jag vet inte vad jag ska göra. Det är nog bäst om jag lämnar det här stället. Naruto, var är du? Du lovade att komma och hälsa på mig. Varför har du inte gjort det? Om du ändå kunde svara! Jag måste tillbaka till repetitionerna nu. Ring mig så snart du kan!

Jag spelade upp min systers meddelande när jag kom hem till vår lägenhet i New York vid elvatiden på kvällen. Jag ringde genast upp henne, men lite motvilligt. Kyuubi är ett år Äldre än jag, men på många sätt var det jag som var den äldre. Hon verkar ha en medfödd förmåga att råka illa ut, och jag får ofta rädda henne ur besvärliga situationer. Men det var nog jag som kunde bete mig mest som den lillebror jag är.

Min syster har en förmåga att överdriva saker och ting och får ofta småsaker att låta som rena katastrofer. Trots att jag misstänkte att det här var ett sådant fall fortsatte jag ändå att ringa till hennes mobiltelefon ända till två på natten. Tidigt nästa morgon försökte jag igen. Jag började bli orolig och bestämde mig för att berätta för mamma om meddelandet på min telefonsvarare. Men innan jag hann göra det ringde polisen i Wisteria och berättade att Kyuubi hade hittats mördad.

……………………………………………

Elva månader senare skjutsade Sarutoubi mig genom Wisterias gator i Maryland.

"Jag gillar inte det här." muttrade han.

"Jag tycker att det är en rätt mysig liten stad," Sa jag och missförstod honom avsiktligt. "Tänk bara på hur mycket ramen det måste finnas här!"

Sarutoubi fick en svettdroppe men skakade av sig den snabbt.

"Du vet vad jag menar, Naruto."

Sarutoubi är av pappas gamla vänner och numera chaufför. Eftersom han började känna av åldern så var hans far snäll nog och fråga honom om han ville bli deras privata chaufför, vilket han inte hade nekat till. Han var numera betraktad som en i familjen.

"Dina föräldrar borde inte ha låtit dig åka."

"Att vara med på ett dramaläger låter som ett spännande sätt att tillbringa sommaren." Sa jag lite undvikande.

"Du avskyr ju att spela teater." Jag gjorde en outgrundlig grimas och svor lite för mig själv.

"Jag är inte sämre än att jag kan ändra mig." Ljög jag.

"Skulle _du_ ändra dig? Du är den mest stabila och normala personen i hela familjen.

Jag skrattade.

"Med tanke på hur egna och ´Normala´ vi är i vår familj säger inte det särskilt mycket."

Min pappa, Kazama Arashi, gör allt med en lätt teatralistisk touch, Han läser inköpslistor och tidningsannonser som om de vore verser skrivna av Shakespeare. När han tar ett glas ur diskmaskinen och håller upp det för att kontrollera att det är rent ser han ut som Hamlet som betraktar den berömda dödskallen. Min mamma, **Hitogoroshi** Nai, före detta barn och tonårsstjärna i Kalifornien, gav upp sin karriär för att gifta sig med pappa. Men hon kommer alltid att i snö och regn förbli skådespelerska, en varm och uttrycksfull själ som inte låter sig begränsas av fakta eller sunt förnuft.

På många sätt var Kyuubi som mamma, en vacker och kraftfull fjäril som fladdrade från blomma till blomma.

Jag har fått min mammas blonda hår och min pappas vighet och spänst. Men jag måste ha fått ärva någon sorts muterad teatergen från dom också, jag lider nämligen av svår scenskräck.

"Det känns inte som om det är tryggt för dig här." Envisades Sarutoubi.

"Antalet mord per invånare i Wisteria är förmodligen en tiondel jämfört med i New York." Påpekade jag envist. "Dessutom verkar Kyuubi's mördare ha dragit norrut. Senaste gången han slog till var i New Jersey."

Sarutoubi stönade. Jag var rätt säker på att jag inte lurade honom med mitt nonchalanta prat om Kyuubi's mördare. Han såg alltid igenom mig. I början var det faktum att hon fallit offer för en seriemördare som gjort det lite lättare för mig att hantera situationen. Det fick Kyuubi's död att kännas overklig, nästan opersonlig, vilket gav mig en chans att hålla viss distans till det som hänt. Åtminstone ett tag.

Sarutoubi parkerade vid korsningen ett kvarter ifrån Chase College, precis som jag hade sagt åt honom. Innan vi åkte hade jag tittat på en karta över Marylands ostkust. Jag hade planerat vår ankomst till den lilla staden omsorgsfullt och valt en liten omväg för att vi skulle slippa korsa bron över Oyster Creek. Bron under vilken Kyuubi hade hittats mördad.

Sarutoubi stängde av motorn och betraktade mig i backspegeln.

"Jag har känt dig för länge för att inte bli misstänksam när du ber mig att släppa av dig någon annanstans än på den plats du ska till."

Jag log mot honom och steg ur den stora svarta bilen. Sarutoubi mötte mig vid bagageluckan, öppnade den och lyfte ut mitt bagage. Det skulle bli tufft att släpa den tunga resväskan ända till ända till skolan, men det struntade jag i.

"Varför får jag inte köra dig ända fram?"

"Det har jag ju redan sagt. Jag vill inte bli igenkänd."

Han himlade med ögonen.

"Precis som om alla skulle veta vem du är bara för att du har privatchaufför. Det är du säkert inte ensam om. Vilket är den verkliga anledningen?"

Jag svor för mig själv. Gamlingen såg igenom mig alltför lätt. "Jag vill inte dra till mig uppmärksamhet bara."

Mina föräldrar hade låtit skriva in mig på skolan under ett annat efternamn. När mamma hade hämtat sig från chocken över att jag hellre ville ägna mig åt teater än gymnastik höll hon med om att namnbytet skulle minska pressen på mig. Och pappa gillade min ide att uppträda inkognito, det påminde honom om ett romantiskt drama av Shakespeare.

Däremot var de inte lika förtjusta i att jag skulle åka till samma stad och gå i samma skola som Kyuubi hade gjort. Pappa skulle spela huvudrollen i en pjäs i London, och jag lyckades övertala mina föräldrar att en sjuttonåring som jag inte kunde bo på hotell och göra ingenting en hel sommar. Eftersom jag aldrig hade varit i Wisteria förut skulle det finnas färre saker där som påminde mig om Kyuubi än hemma i lägenheten i New York. Jag satte på mig ryggsäcken och gav Sarutoubi en snabb kram.

"Ha en trevlig semester! Vi ses i Augusti."

Jag grep tag i handtaget på min stora hjulförsedda resväska och sneddade över gatan i riktning mot Chase Collage. Samtidigt gjorde jag mitt bästa för att inte titta på Sarutoubi som satte sig bakom ratten och körde därifrån. Att säga adjö till mina föräldrar vid flygplatsen hade varit svårt den här gången, att lämna Sarutoubi hade inte vart särskilt mycket lättare. Jag hade lärt mig att tillfälliga separationer kunde vara för evigt.

Med svetten rinnande i pannan drog jag resväskan längst den ojämna trottoaren. Kyuubi hade haft rätt när det gällde luftfuktigheten i Wisteria. Den var hög. När jag kom till nästa gathörn tog jag upp handen och drog ur svetten från pannan och nacken.

Rakt framför mig tornade det imponerande Chase Collage upp sig. Det var röda tegelbyggnader med skiffertank och höga stora fönster i en fyrkant. Jag gick igenom grindarna och följde den trädkantade gången mot ännu en kringbyggd innegård, som låg bakom den första. Även de här husen var byggda i kolonialstil, men de verkade inte lika gamla. Jag kände genast igen teaterbyggnaden från Kyuubi's beskrivning. Hon hade skrivit att teatern liknade ett gammalt rådhus med höga fönster och ett klocktorn i den ena änden. Entrén till skolan låg i den andra änden av byggnaden och stod mot en parkering och en stor idrottsplats.

Inskrivningen skulle börja först klockan fyra, så jag hade gott om tid. Jag lämnade resväskan på trottoaren och gick uppför trappan till teaterns entré.

Om Kyuubi hade varit med mig hade hon insisterat på att gå in, och det var precis vad jag tänkte göra. Någonting hände med min syster när hon klev över tröskeln till en teater, - det var där som hon kände sig allra mest levande.

Förra sommaren hade varit första gången vi var skilda åt. Trots att jag var hennes lillebror med ett år så delade vi rum och alla vardagsbekymmer med varandra. Vi hade nästan varit tillsammans på allt, hur dumt och konstigt det nu än låter. Vi berättade och visste allt om varande utantill, vilket gjorde det här ännu mera smärtsamt för mig. Kyuubi överraskade oss alla genom att välja ett sommarläger i Maryland i stället för en eftertraktad dramakurs i New York som skulle ha passat hennes talang och erfarenhet bättre. Det visade bara hur desperat hon hade velat komma hemifrån.

Men när hon väl kom till Wisteria hade hon saknat mig. Hon skickade e-mail varje dag och bad mig komma och hälsa på, eller åtminstone skaffa en Msn så hon kunde prata mer naturligt med mig. Men mest ville hon att jag skulle komma så hon kunde tala med mig ansikte mot ansikte och träffa hennes vänner, särskilt Sasuke. Det enda hon pratade om var hur underbar Sasuke var, hur kära de var i varandra och att hon aldrig känt såhär förut trots att om man inte kände honom kunde han framstå som en riktig skitstövel. Jag sköt upp besöket gång på gång. Jag hade levt så länge i skuggan av henne att jag behövde tid att vara någon annan än Kazama Kyuubi's bror. Det hade alltid varit till min nackdel, att alltid blivit granskad uppifrån och ner med nedvärderande blickar, alltid mindre värd än min syster. Och plötsligt stod jag där med all tid i världen.

De senaste elva månaderna hade jag försökt koncentrera mig på skolan och gymnastiken, verkligen ansträngt mig för att övertyga mina föräldrar om att allt var som det skulle, men mitt hjärta och mina tankar var någon annanstans. Jag tappade hela tiden bort saker, vilket var ganska ironiskt eftersom jag hade varit den någorlunda ordningsamma medan Kyuubi hade varit den katastrofalt slarviga.

Utan Kyuubi hade livet blivit väldigt lugnt, men ändå kände jag ingen frid. Jag kunde inte förklara det för mina föräldrar, inte ens för mig själv, men jag kände det som om Kyuubi's själ fanns kvar i Wisteria. Det var som om hon väntade på mig där, väntade på att jag skulle hålla mitt löfte om att komma dit.

Jag la handen på mässingshandtaget och upptäckte att dörren var olåst. Med en känsla av att vara väntad gick jag in.

…………………………………………………..

Fönsterluckorna i foajén var stängda och den enda ljuskällan man kunde finna var skylten vid nödutgången. Eftersom jag hade ägnat större delen av min barndom åt att leka kurragömma i dåligt upplysta rum kände jag mig genast hemma och fortsatte mot dörrarna till teatersalongen. Även de var olåsta.

Jag öppnade dem och gick in.

Salongen låg i halvdunkel. En ensam lampa lyste längst bak på scenen. Men även om det hade varit becksvart skulle doften, en blandning av unken luft, damm och gammal målarfärg, har talat om för mig att jag befann mig på en teater. Jag gick igenom mittgången, kastade en blick på balkongen ovanför mitt huvud och satte mig ner. Stolen var låg och obekväm.

"Jag är här, Kyuubi. Jag kom till slut."

Plötsligt greps jag av en känsla av att min syster befann sig i salongen. Jag mindes hennes röst, dess klangfullhet och styrka när hon stod på scenen, och det roade tonfallet när hon lutade sig mot mig under en föreställning och viskade en kritisk kommentar till en slarvig replik hon hört.

Jag svalde hårt. Jag förstod inte hur jag någonsin skulle komma över min saknad efter henne. Sedan hörde jag ett prasslande ljud och vände mig snabbt om.

_´Säkert möss.´_ tänkte jag. ´_Den här gamla teatern är nog full av dom. Om någon hade kommit in genom dörren skulle jag ha känt luftdraget_.´

Trots det så fortsatte jag att lyssna med alla sinnen på helspänn. Jag blev medveten om ett annat ljud, lika mjukt som mina andetag. Mumlet av röster. Det kom emot mig från alla håll. ´_Flickröster,´_ tänkte jag när ljudet blev starkare. ´_Nej, en röst som steg och sjönk och höjde över sig själv, men bara en röst – Kyuubi's.´ _

Jag satt alldeles stilla och vågade inte andas.

Rösterna dog bort. Tystnaden som följde var så intensiv att det dunkade i öronen på mig och jag visste inte om jag verkligen hade hört min döda systers röst eller bara inbillat mig om alltihop. Långsamt reste jag mig upp och tittade mig omkring, men jag kunde inte se något annat än nödutgångarna, det förgyllda balkongräcket och den svagt upplysta scenen.

"Kyuubi?"

Det hade alltid funnits ett speciellt band mellan min syster och mig. Vi var inte lika till utseendet över huvud taget, men när vi var små hade vi gjort allt för att övertyga folk i vår omgivning att vi var tvillingar. Vi var vänsterhänta båda två och hade lätt för att förstå språk. Enligt våra föräldrar hade vi ett eget språk, som tvillingar brukar ha. Även när vi blev äldre verkade Kyuubi veta vad jag tänkte och vice versa.

Kunde den förmågan finnas kvar efter döden?

Nej. Det var bara jag som ville att det skulle vara så. Jag som inte vågade släppa taget. Jag hade alltid vart lite uppe i det blå med tankar.

Jag gick längst mittgången och fortsatte uppför trappan till scenen. Om Kyuubi hade varit med mig så skulle hon ha rusat ut på den och börjat en improviserad föreställning. Jag ställde mig på scenen och vände mig mot de tomma bakraderna.

_´Jag är här, Kyuubi.´_ tänkte jag igen.

Efter min systers död hade jag försökt bryta vanan att prata med henne inne i mitt huvud, men det hade visat sig vara omöjligt.

"Jag har kommit som jag lovade."

Jag gnuggade mina armar, för luften omkring mig hade plötsligt blivit kylig. Jag kände mig konstig, nästan tyngdlös. Det snurrade i huvudet. Det var som om jag höll på att flyta ut ur min egen kropp. Känslan var märkligt behaglig till en början, men sedan kändes det som om benen och musklerna höll på att domna bort. Jag kunde inte längre känna mig kopp och kände hur paniken började bubbla upp.

Plötsligt badade scenen i ljus, ett blått ljus, som om strålkastarna var täckta av ett färgat filter. Ord dök upp i mitt huvud. De verkade märkligt välbekanta, som om jag hade hört dom många gånger förut.

"O tid, lös upp den här knuten om det går! För mig är knuten alldeles för svår."

I nästa sekund insåg jag att jag hade uttalat orden högt.

"Fel pjäs."

Jag ryckte till när jag hörde den mörka rösten.

"Den där spelade vi i fjol."

Jag snurrade runt på en häl.

"Förlåt, det var inte meningen att skrämma dig."

Det blå ljuset bleknade och blev till en vanlig scenbelysning. En lång smal killa med mörkt hår, nästan svart, i min ålder eller något äldre, ställde ner en kartong på golvet. Han måste ha tänt belysningen bakom kulisserna. Nu kom han emot mig med handen utsträckt och ett leende på läpparna.

"Hej, jag heter Sai."

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

Sai betraktade mig en lång stund, och jag undrade för ett tag om jag hade låtit osäker när jag sa mitt efternamn. Sedan log han på nytt. Det var ett lojt, nästan retsamt leende.

"Uzumaki Naruto med det spikiga blonda håret. Kul att träffas. Ska du vara med på lägret?"

"Ja, du också?"

Han skakade på huvudet.

"Jag ska vara bakom kulisserna och hjälpa regissören."

Sai tog upp en fickkniv, fällde ut bladet och skar upp kartongen med ett snabbt snitt.

"Vill du ha en bok? Håller du på och övar på pjäsen?"

"Nej, jag är ingen skådis. Jag är här för att lära mig mer om scenografi."

Han gav mig ännu en lång och nyfiken blick. Sedan tog han upp en handfull pocketböcker ur kartongen. Det var Shakespeares _En Midsommarnattsdröm_.

"Du har tydligen inte träffat Kakashi än. Han är regissör här och insisterar på att alla är med och agerar, typ som ett team."

"Han kan insistera hur mycket han vill, det spelar ingen roll. Jag lider av scenskräck. Jag kan spela teater i ett klassrum eller hemma med kompisar utan problem, men när jag ställer mig på en scen och strålkastarna riktas mot mig så händer det nåt."

"Vad då?" Undrade Sai roat.

"Jag tappar rösten, händerna blir blöta av svett och det känns som om jag ska spy. Fast det är klart, jag har aldrig stannat kvar på scenen tillräckligt länge för att verkligen göra det." Jag lipade åt honom lite lätt.

Han skrattade.

"Det är förnedrande." Sa jag med en grimas.

"Det kan jag förstå," Sa han mjukt. "Men vi kanske kan ta och bota dig från scenskräcken?"

Jag gick mot honom med bestämda steg.

"Skulle inte du kunna berätta för regissören om mitt lilla problem?" Han tittade på mig och log. Det var nått fel i hans leende, men jag kunde inte sätta fingret på vad. De svarta ögonen verkade kunna skifta blixtsnabbt mellan allvar och lek.

"Jag kan ju alltid försöka, men jag varnar dig. Kakashi kan vara rätt envis." Sai tog en paus och la till. "Plus det faktum att han nästan alltid kommer för sent. Han är till och med stolt över det."

"Det låter som om du känner honom väl." Sa jag om undrade om Sai hade känt min syster.

"jag har varit med på hans sommarläger sen jag gick i high school. Såg du föreställningen i fjol?"

"Nej, vilken pjäs spelade ni då?"

"Du sa ju några rader ur den alldeles nyss."

För ett ögonblick kände jag mig nästan avslöjad. _Trettondagsafton._

"Violas repliker, du vet?"

Kyuubi hade spelat Viola. Det var därför jag kunde replikerna, jag hade hjälpt henne att öva inför provspelningen. Sai's granskande blick gjorde mig besvärad. Anade han vem jag var? ´_Var inte fånig, Kyuubi hade haft flammande rött hår och konjaksbruna ögon, som mamma. Pappa och jag, däremot, var blonda och blåögda_.´

Vi hade begravt Kyuubi i det tysta, med bara den närmaste familjen närvarande. Och mamma hade alltid skyddat mig från media, så mitt fotografi hade varken förekommit i tidningen eller på teve.

"Det är en bra pjäs, vi spelade den i min skola förra terminen." Jag ljög fram det som en förklaring till att jag kunde replikerna utantill.

"Konstigt," Muttrade han medan han räknade böckerna i kartongen.

"Vad är konstigt?" frågade jag.

"Det är konstigt, om jag har fattat rätt, att du som är kille sökte eller spelade rollen som Viola." Hans ögon fick ett lekfullt uttryck och han skrattade lite för sig själv.

"Så var det inte alls, jag tyckte bara att hon som spelade var väldigt bra och lärde mig replikerna automatiskt. Om u inte minns vad jag sa så hade jag scenskräck, remember?" jag tvingade ner rodnaden som hade kommit upp under samtalet. Sai låtsades som fortsatte att räkna böcker och låtsas som ingenting.

Efter en stund så reste han på sig . "Vart ska du bo?"

"Jag tror det stod Gula villan i mina papper."

"Grattis!"

"Vad menar du?"

Sai skrattade.

"Lägerdeltagarna bor i fyra hus på collegeområdet. Jag är husvärd för ett av dem, och två andra elever ansvarar för sina hus. Men i gula villan regerar självaste Majorskan. Jag tror att förra årets deltagare hade ännu mer färgfulla öknamn på henne.

Kyuubi hade haft ett par stycken, men hon hade å andra sidan aldrig varit särskilt förtjust i auktoriteter.

"Är hon verkligen så hemsk?"

Han ryckte på axlarna.

"_Jag_ tycker inte det, men det kan förstås bero på att hon är min mamma."

Jag skrattade högt, och slog sedan handen för munnen när jag insåg vad jag hade gjort. Rädd av att jag hade sårat hans känslor tittade jag ner på golvet lite skamset.

Han tog bort min hand från min mun och lyfte på min haka så jag såg han i ögonen.

"Göm inte ditt leende, Naruto. Det är vackert."

Jag kände hur kinderna hettade. Jag blev genast medveten om att han var en kille, precis som jag. Jag stelnade upp lite grann vid tanken. ´_STÖTER HAN PÅ MIG?!´_

Jag inspekterade honom ännu en gång, och blev medveten om hans mörka ögon och långa ögonfransar. _´Okej Naruto, freaka inte ut nu, men är det bara jag, eller checkar du ut honom?!´ _Jag hade lust att slå till mig själv över hur mina tankar började gå.

"Om du väntar tills jag är färdig så kan jag visa dig vägen till Gula villan."

"Okej." _´OKEJ?!, det enda du kan svara på det är OKEJ?! Jeesus, Naruto, vad händer med dig?´_

Sai försvann in bakom kulisserna. Jag gick fram och satte mig på scenkanten, dinglade med benen och försökte få bort tankarna om att han hade flörtat med honom, vilken han definitivt_ inte_ hade. Sai hade hört mig säga Kyuubis repliker, men han hade nämnt mumlet av röster som jag hade hört när jag satt i salongen. Jag ville fråga honom om det, men jag var rädd att han skulle tro att jag hade fått en skruv lös eller något.

Egentligen var det inte särskilt förvånande att jag blev påmind om Kyuubi's repliker när jag befann mig på en plats där jag inte låta bli att tänka på henne. I själva verkat var det bara naturligt att jag, som saknade henne så mycket, inbillade mig om att jag hörde hennes röst. Yep, så måste det vara.

Jag fick syn på någon i ögonvrån, - en hastig rörelse uppe på balkongen. Jag ansträngde mig för att se vad det var, men det var alltför mörkt däruppe.

Jag reste mig snabbt upp och såg en strimma ljus när en dörr öppnades och en mörk figur graciöst gled ut genom den. Någon hade suttit där uppe.

´Hur länge då?, Ända sedan jag kom in i salongen?´

"Vad är det?, Har det hänt något?" Frågade Sai bakom mig.

"Nej då, jag kom bara ihåg att jag lämnade mitt bagage utanför entrén." Jag tog min högra hand bakom huvudet och skrattade lite nervöst. Sai verkade inte ta någon notis om mitt nervösa beteende.

"Det är ingen fara. Jag ska visa dig var bakdörren är, det är den alla använder sig av här. Sen kan du gå runt och hämta dina grejer."

Han gick före mig in bakom scenen och släckte alla lampor utom den som hade varit tänd när jag kom in. Sedan fortsatte vi nerför en trappa som ledde till en dubbeldörr.

"Den här ingången är aldrig låst, Folk som är från storstan brukar tycka att det är konstigt, men det finns inget att vara rädd för i Wisteria." Sa Sai.

´_Nej nej, såklart. Bortsett från en och annan seriemördare, annars är det lugnt. Luungt.´_

Vi kom ut på en yttertrappa, gick nerför den och korsade gräsmattan. På andra sidan gatan låg fyra stora viktorianska villor i en rad. Det stod bilar parkerade utanför dem, väskor på trottoaren och ungdomar på verandorna. En tjej vinkade och ropade något åt Sai.

"Vi ses senare, Naruto." Sa han och började gå i riktning mot henne.

Jag gick runt till framsidan av teatern för att hämta min väska. När jag rundade hörnet och höll på att gå in i en annan kille. Vi tvärstannade båda två. Han var i min ålder, lång med mörkt svart hår som fick ett blått sken i solljuset med svarta jeans och en svart t-shirt.

Han sneglade på mig och tittade sedan snabbt bort, men jag fortsatte att stirra. Han hade dom mörkaste ögon jag någonsin sett, så mörka att Sai's verkade grå i jämförelse. ´_Sai, släng dig i väggen och welcome new guy!´_ När jag registrerat vad jag tänkte kände jag hur rodnaden började sprida sig. Jag tittade snabbt ner. _Vad håller jag på med egentligen? Vad tänker jag med?´_

"Ursäkta mig," sa han och gjorde en onödigt stor omväg runt mig.

Jag vände mig om och såg honom gå mot husen på andra sidan gatan. Jag visste att alla dramastudenter brukar ha åtminstone en uppsättning helsvarta kläder i garderoben, för svart är dramatiskt, tufft och coolt. I alla fall i min egna åsikt.

Men, slog det mig, det är också den färg man använder när man inte vill bli sedd i ett mörkt rum, och den här killen ville inte bli upptäckt, - åtminstone inte av mig. Det hade jag förstått av hans sätt att snabbt vända bort blicken.

Han hade verkat skuldmedveten, som om jag hade kommit på honom med något förbjudet.

´_Hade han också hört Kyuubi's röst? Var det i själva verket han som låg bakom det jag hört?´_ En inspelning av hennes röst uppspelad på teaterns ljudanläggning var kanske det jag hade hört.

Det fanns bara ett problem med den förklaringen – den väckte en följdfråga. Varför skulle någon vilja göra något sådant?

………………………………………………………………

Sådär:D första kapitlet klart.. vad tycker ni om den än å länge då? 

Jag hade först tänkt mig att det skulle vara Sakura, och inte Kyuubi som skulle ha vart hans syster.. men på något sätt tordes jag inte. Det var som att något skrek ett fett NEJ! I ansiktet på mig…kan ha varit min syster…who knows? (A)

Sen finns det ju det fakta att jag inte är alltför förtjust i Sakura.. inte överdrivet " I HATE SAKURA!", men ändå… heh.

Kom med förslag:D

Och glömde jag meddela att jag älskar kommentarer? (A). 3


	2. Chapter 2

Well, ledsen för den sena uppdateringen…jag tror nästa kapitel blir klar under helgen, eftersom jag har jobbat lite med den här. ENJOY! Tack allihopa som tagit alert på den här.. hade jag inte anat.. men en liten review skulle inte vara helt fel det heller ;)

När jag hade hämtat min väska, släpat den runt hörnet och korsat gatan, så hade killen i svart hunnit försvinna i mängden. Gula villan verkade vara i bäst skick av de fyra trevåningshusen. Det var en imponerande byggnad med gul fjällpanel och vita foder, brant pyramidformat tak och ett torn i vardera ände.

En kille som var ungefär lika lång som jag och minst tre gånger så bred blockerade vägen till Gula villan. Två fullpackade ryggsäckar och en skamfilad resväska vilade vid hans fötter som trötta hundar. Han stirrade mot verandan, där en grupp tjejer stod och pratade och skrattade.

"Vilken skönhet." sa han andlöst.

Jag tittade på honom med ett miffat uttryck. ´_Okeej…´_ Jag kikade förbi honom i hopp om att han skulle märka att jag ville komma fram, men han verkade befinna sig i en annan värld.

"Vilken av dem?" frågade jag till slut.

"Va?"

"Vilken av tjejerna menar du?"

Han körde ner händerna i byxfickorna och rodnade.

"J-jag pratade om huset. Byggnadstilen kallas Queen Anne och var populär i slutet av 1800-talet. Se bara på alla olika former arkitekten har använt sig av, trianglar, cirklar och koner. Och titta på taket och tornen!"

Han hade en kraftig accent, något som jag förknippade med korvförsäljare snarare än med beundrare av 1800-talsarkitektur. Jag kvävde en fnissning.

"Om jag hade fått välja skulle jag ha tagit färger med starkare kontraster, rött, guld, grönt. Kanske mintgrönt. Ja… definitivt mintgrönt. Själv ska jag bo där borta" muttrade han och slängde en av ryggsäckarna över axeln medan han drog fram en chipspåse.

Han började släpa sitt bagage mot ett grått hus med flagnande färg och en skotsrutig soffa på gräsmattan framför entrén.

"Varför tar du inte och målar om det där huset då?" Ropade jag efter honom med ett brett flin.

Han vände sig om och log. Trots det tjocka bruna håret, de smala ögonen och runda swirls över sina kinder så hade hans runda ansikte något lugnt änglalikt över sig.

Medan han skyndade vidare åt sitt håll gick jag fram till trappan och upp på verandan. Fyra tjejer stod med huvudena tätt ihop och pratade, tillräckligt högt för att de tre andra som stod en bit därifrån skulle höra vartenda ord.

Jag gick fram till de tysta tjejerna.

"Har du blivit relegerad från din skola än, Ino?" frågade en tjej med rosa hår. Hon hade en ganska stor panna och hennes ögon var gröna som smaragder. En av de andra tjejerna med mörkt hår och bleka ögon skakade på huvudet.

"Varför inte? Bestämde sig rektorn för att ge dig en andra chans?"

"Nånting i den stilen, Sakura."

Ino drog sina långa naglar genom det långa blonda håret med röda slingor, som nästan hade blekts tillbaka till hennes original hårfärg. Eyeliner kantade de bleka ögonen skarpt, som var lite halvslutna. Jag kände igen den där looken. Kyuubi hade sett ut sådär ibland för att låta folk veta att de fick anstränga sig om de ville ha hennes uppmärksamhet.

"Har ni hört att Neiji är tillbaka i år igen?" frågade en lång smal tjej.

"Är han?" Ino's uttråkade ansiktsuttryck försvann. Sakura skakade på huvudet.

"jag förstår mig inte på dig, Ino."

"Ino vill inte bli förstådd." Sa den fjärde medlemmen i gruppen. Hon hade långt brunt hår uppsatt i två bullar på huvudet och ett kinaliknande linne.

"Visst är han snygg, men…" fortsatte tjejen med bullarna på huvudet.

"Titta vem som är på väg hit" sa Ino lågt.

"Fasen också." muttrade en annan.

Jag och de andra som inte sa något vände oss om för att se vem de menade. Jag gissade att det var Sai's mamma. Majorskan hade långt blont hår uppsatt i två lösa tofsar, och hon hade ett behagligt ansikte, trots den beslutsamma munnen och de nästan osynliga rynkorna runt ögonen. Jag kände hur rodnaden började sprida sig vid blotta anblicken av hennes bystmått. Hon såg inte särskilt barsk ut, trots öknamnet.

"Hejsan allihopa! Hur mår ni?"

"Bra tack." lyckade alla mumla fram.

"Jag hoppas att ni pratar tydligare än så där när ni står på scen," Sa hon med ett leende. "Jag heter Tsunade. Jag är husvärd för Gula villan och hjälper till med det mesta."

Sai hade sagt att Tsunade var hans mamma, med det verkade lite skumt. Ett: hon såg ALLDELES FÖR ung ut för att kunna ha en tonårspojke, sen två: De var inte lika alls. Sai med sitt mörka hår och ögon, men Tsunades gyllene hår och guldbruna ögon. Han kanske brådes från sin far?

Hon hade börjat räkna oss alla. När hon var klar så började hon dela ut papper till var och en. "Varsågoda, här är rumslistan. Var snäll och leta rätt på era namn och rumsnummer."

Jag studerade listan. Förutom Tsunades rum fanns det två sovrum och ett badrum på bottenvåningen, fyra sovrum och ett badrum på första våningen och två sovrum och ett badrum på vinden. Det var meningen att vi skulle skulle äta i skolans kafeteria, men det fanns även ett kök i husets källare.

"På dörren till era rum hänger en nyckel i ett snöre, Glöm inte att…"

"Är det inte möjligtvis någon som vill byta rum med mig?" Avbröt Sakura.

"Inga byten" Sa Tsunade snabbt. "Var snäll och tänk på att…"

"Men jag måste, Tsunade. Jag kommer inte få en blund i ögonen i det där rummet!" Envisades Sakura.

"Du kan sova hos mig, Jag ska bo på Vinden." Sa Ino.

Jag tittade på listan igen. Det skulle tydligen jag med.

"Alla sover i sina egna sängar, det här är ett dramaläger, inte ett pyjamasparty! När ljuset släcks klockan elva på kvällen ska alla ligga i sina sängar. Repetitionerna är krävande och ni kommer att behöva all sömn ni kan få." Sa hon bestämt.

"Jag kan inte bo i det där rummet, min syster går på Chase college och hon säger att det spökar där!" Fortsatte Sakura att envisas med.

"Spökar?" upprepade den lilla tjejen med bleka ögon och virade med händerna i håret.

"Det hörs konstiga ljud där på nätterna och överkastet är skrynkligt fast man har bäddat sängen, som om nån hade sovit där."

Jag sneglade frågande mot Tsunade, som skakade på huvudet. De andra tjejerna tittade storögt på Sakura.

"Det är Kazama Kyuubi spöke." Fortsatte Sakura.

Jag stirrade på henne.

"Hon hade det där rummet i fjol."

"Menar du den där tjejen som blev mördad?" frågade en av nykomlingarna. "Hon som blev ihjälhuggen med en yxa?"

"Ihjälslagen av en hammare." rättade Ino henne.

Jag kände hur gåshuden spred sig, och jag rös till.

"Kyuubi smet ut mitt i natten." Sa tjejen med hårbullarna. Det knöt sig i magen på mig. Jag borde ha insett att min systers hemska öde hade gett upphov till en massa historier på skolan.

"Nästa morgon hittades hon död under bron, Ihjälslagen."

"Nu räcker det." Sa Tsunade strängt.

"Och så krossade han hennes klocka." Tillade hon med bleka ögon.

Jag ansträngde mig för att verka intresserad av berättelsen som i själva verket gjorde mig illamående. Jag försökte inte visa min smärta, verkligen, men det blev allt svårare.

"Det var det som gjorde att polisen kunde veta att hon fallit offer för seriemördaren," Fortsatte en. "Han dödar folk under broar och slår sönder deras klockor så att alla ska veta när han gjorde det."

"När gjorde han det då?" frågade en pojke.

"Vid midnatt förstås."

_´Halv ett på natten, för att vara exakt.´_ tänkte jag, när jag försökte ringa till henne.

"Nu får det räcka med spökhistorier för idag," sa Tsunade strängt och vände sig mot oss som var nya.

"Det inträffade en fruktansvärd tragedi här förra sommaren. En av lägerdeltagarna blev mördad och alla chockades svårt. Men det här är en trygg skola och Wisteria är en trygg liten stad, och om ni bara följer reglerna finns det ingenting att oroa sig för. Ino, Sakura, Hinata och Tenten var här förra året. Men det spelar ingen roll hur hemtam man känner sig, reglerna gäller alla. Ni som är nya, låt er inte luras av alla historier som de som varit här förut hittar på."

"Min syster hittar inte på!" Protesterade Sakura. "Det spökar verkligen i det där rummet."

"Jag kan byta med dig om du vill." Sa jag.

Alla vände sig om. Jag trodde att Tsunade skulle upprepa att det inte var tillåtet att byta rum med varandra. Men hon kanske hade insett att Sakura's rum låg vägg i vägg med hennes eget, och att sju veckor var rätt lång tid att bo granne med någon som var övertygad om att hon delade rum med ett spöke.

"Okej," sa hon till slut. "Och du heter?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Jag ska bo på vinden."

Tsunade gjorde en prydlig ändring på listan och sneglade sedan på klockan.

"Vi ska ha ett informationsmöte i paviljongen, och efter det blir det grillfest. Jag föreslår att ni bär upp erat bagage till rummen så träffas vi här på verandan igen om fem minuter. Glöm inte att låsa rummen efter er när ni går."

Kalabalik utbröt när alla försökte få in sitt bagage genom dörren samtidigt.

"Och var inte för länge inne på badrummet!" Ropade hon efter oss.

"Hon menar det," Viskade Sakura allvarligt, "Hon kommer in och hämtar en om man är där för länge."

En av de nya såg förskräckt på Sakura. Jag kunde inte avgöra om det var en tjej eller en kille.

"Jag skojade bara!" Sa hon lätt och skrattade.

Vi kom in i en stor fyrkantig hall med träpanel på väggarna och nött klinkergolv. I den bortre änden av hallen fanns en trappa som slingrade sig uppåt, och från foten av trappan löpte en lång korridor genom hela huset. Till höger låg ett stort sällskapsrum, sedan kom Tsunades och Tentens rum och till sist mitt eget och badrummet.

Jag visste genom Kyuubis brev att hon hade trivts här, och när jag öppnade dörren förstod jag varför. Rummet dominerades av ett stort fönster som man kunde sitta i. jag föreställde mig hur Kyuubi hade prövat alla tänkbara poser som en hjältinna kunde inta på den romantiska fönsterbänken.

Jag stötte ihop med Tenten i hallen och vi gick ut på verandan tillsammans. När alla hade samlats gick Tsunade före oss i längs gångvägen som ledde mot Oyster Creek.

"Vad tycker du om ditt rum?" Frågade Ino och drog handen genom det rödblonda håret.

"Det är fint."

"Kanske det," sa hon och sänkte rösten. "Om man gillar att bo granne med Majorskan."

Jag ryckte på axlarna. Jag var inte här för att se hur många regler jag kunde bryta.

"Resten av alla kommer!" ropade personen jag sett tidigare glatt, jag visste fortfarande inte om det var en kille eller tjej.

Alla vände sig om utom Tsunade, som marscherade vidare som en hönsmamma som tar för givet att hennes kycklingar är alldeles bakom henne. Vi andra saktade farten en aning, eller också var det dem andra som ökade tempot. Hur det än gick till så blandade sig de båda grupperna och vi gjorde det som killar och tjejer brukar göra när de träffas, - pratade med varandra och kollade in varandra lite i smyg när det fanns mer varierat att se på. Jag såg den kraftige killen jag mötte i morse, som inte sa något utan höll sig i bakgrunden. Långt framför oss stannade Tsunade och vände sig om.

"Var är Neji? Jag trodde han skulle vara här." sa Sakura och gav Ino en menande blick.

"Han kommer" sa en av killarna. "Sasuke och Sai letar efter honom."

_´Sasuke? Kyuubis Sasuke?´_ undrade jag. _´Skulle en kille som varit kär i en tjej återvända till platsen där hon blev mördad? Aldrig i livet.´_

Fast det är ju klart, jag hade också älskat Kyuubi, och jag var ju här.

"Neji håller säkert på att tända eld på Gula Villan." sa en kille. "Hoppas att ni inte lämnade några värdesaker på rummen, ni som bor där."

"Jag tycker att det var orättvist när alla anklagade Neji för att ha anlagt branden förra sommaren, det finns inga bevis på att det var han som gjorde det." Sa Ino.

"Kom igen nu, det är klart det var han. Förmodligen med lite hjälp från Kyuubi." sa Tenten.

"Eller så gjorde han det för att skada Kyuubi." sa en av killarna. Han hade röda trianglar på kinderna och rufsigt brunt hår.

"Aldrig i livet!" invände en annan, "Neji skulle aldrig skada Kyuubi. Han var tokig i henne.

Jag såg hur Ino bet sig i läppen.

"Det händer att man gör knäppa saker när man inte kan få den man vill ha," fortsatte killen. "Man skaffar sig tjejens uppmärksanhet, på det ena eller det andra sättet."

Jag gillade verkligen inte samtalsämnet och önskade att de skulle börja prata om något annat snart.

"Neji var konstig redan innan Kyuubi blev mördad." Sa Hinata och gned sina händer. "Men han blev ännu konstigare efteråt, ville höra alla detaljer och sånt där."

"Det ville väl alla." Sa Ino kyligt.

"Det är inte bara det, har ni sett tevespelen som Neji har? Ju blodigare desto bättre verkar han tycka." sa en annan kille.

"Och så älskar han komplicerade skräckfilmer med psykade slut." tillade en annan.

´_Den där Neji, han verkar vara en trevlig kille. Undrar om jag ska bjuda han på en kopp te senare, må tro?´_ Tänkte jag ironiskt.

"Han är väldigt snygg, på ett farligt vis." sa Tenten och lyfte på huvudet för att möta vinden och svalka sig lite. "Men när han får nått på hjärnan kan han vara rätt läskig."

"Han är åtminstone intressant." Påpekade Ino. "Det är mer än vad man kan säga om de flesta andra killarna här."

De flesta killarna buade och tjejerna skrattade. Till min lättnad började de prata om de andra som hade varit med förra sommaren.

_´Hade Kyuubi varit medveten om Neji's känslor för henne? Hade hon insett att någon som han kunde bli farlig?´_ Kalla det egofixering eller naivitet, men Kyuubi hade alltid tagit för givet att alla älskade henne. "Innerst inne gillar de mig", brukade hon säga, när folk uppträdde som om de inte gjorde det.

Gångvägen tog sitt slut vid ett båthus. Bakom den avlånga betongbyggnaden låg det två roddbåtar och en brygga. Den breda och mäktiga Oyster Creek flöt fram mellan oss och träden på andra sidan. Till vänster på bryggan till paviljongen låg en träbyggnad med spåntak som stod på pålar och hade ett soldäck som stack ut en bit i vattnet.

De två andra grupperna, med åtta personer i varje, kom i kapp oss. Tsunade pratade med en kille och en tjej som jag antog var värda för de båda andra husen, och resten av oss gick uppför rampen till paviljongen. De flesta satte sig på bänkarna, men jag gick ut på det soldränkta däcket med utsikt över floden. Jag lutade mig över räcket och tittade åt vänster. Bortom en grön liten park låg bron som Kyuubi hade blivit mördad under. Jag betraktade den ett ögonblick och vände sedan bort blicken.

"Är du okej?"

Jag hade märkt att Sakura dykt upp bredvid mig.

"Jag? Javisst."

"Du ser blek ut." Sa hon allvarligt och inspekterade mig ingående. "till och med dina ärr på kinderna verkat blekna, hur du nu fått dem."

"De får gärna försvinna helt och hållet." skojade jag lite halvt som halvt. Det var faktiskt Kyuubis fel från början. Eller hon skulle lära mig cykla när vi var små, runt sådär fem år, så ramlade jag av cykeln i en nerförsbacke och skar upp mig. Jag hade fått två vertikala linjer på den högra kinden, och en annan vertikal linje nere vid munnen på den västra som skulle bli ärr. När kyuubi märkte att det nästan såg ut som morrhår så sa hon att jag skulle bli jättesöt och frågade om hon fick lägga till de tre sista. Vilket jag genast gick med på… innan jag märkte att det gjorde jätte ont. Jag hade sett hur fascinerad hon verkade bli av allt blod, och den galna glansen hennes rödbruna ögon hade fått. Vart hon hade fått fickkniven ifrån ville jag inte ens veta. Jag var rädd för henne i över en månad efteråt. Jag fick fram ett blekt leende av minnet. Ingen ide att tänka på det nu. ´_Dom kan få försvinna, det är en tydlig påminnelse av dig varenda dag, min kära syster.´_

"Jag har bara inte ätit på ett tag" sa jag till slut.

"De håller på och dukar fram lite tilltugg. Jag ska hämta nått att äta åt dig, Blondie."

"Tack"

Jag vände mig mot floden igen. när Kyuubi hade sett den här platsen för första gången, sett vattnet glittra i eftermiddagssolen och hört vassen rassla i brisen, hade hon då anat att hon skulle sluta sitt liv här?

Nej. Hur skulle hon ha kunnat ana det?

Hon hade haft så mycket att se fram emot, - ett stipendium för att studera drama i London och en filmroll planerad till våren. Hon hade varit vacker, intelligent och begåvad, på väg att pröva sina vingar som skådespelerska. Det var ingen tid att dö.

Förresten skulle det inte ha gjort någon skillnad om Kyuubi hade varit en helt vanlig tjej. Ingen tonåring tror att döden ska vänta runt hörnet. Det gjorde i alla fall inte jag när jag stod där och tittade ut över floden den här soliga eftermiddagen.


	3. Chapter 3

Känner mig duktig :P men det kanske kommer ta ett tag nu med nästa kapitel,.. eftersom skolan har börjat.. sen så kan jag inte riktigt tänka klart nu när mamma inte är så bra och så. Men men, hoppas ni tycker om kapitlet:'D

Baserad av en bok.

**ENDOFTAVJASMINENDOFTAVJASMIN.**

Vår regissör anlände lite sent på motorcykel. Dom flesta killarna tyckte det var coolt. Själv var jag inte lika imponerad, - finns det något töntigare än en medelålders? man med silverhår, bandana som går ner över det vänstra ögat och en mask för ansiktet så man praktiskt bara ser hans högra öga, sitta på en Harley Davidson? Hursomhelst var det en dramatisk entré, särskilt som han körde halvvägs uppför rampen där han blev stoppad av Tsunade som viftade med armarna och skrek att den inte skulle hålla.

Kakashi rullade ner igen och klev av motorcykeln. Han hälsades som en hjälte hjälte av killarna som trängdes runt Harleyn. Tjejerna radade upp sig på soldäcket och agerade publik.

"Yo!" sa han glatt till allihopa och hans öga formades som ett uppochner vänt u.

Vi satte oss i en cirkel inne i paviljongen med Kakashi i mitten. Han började med att be oss presentera oss själva, namn, intressen, gillanden och inte gillanden, sedan våran dröm.

Mina föräldrar hade känt Hatake Kakashi för åratal sedan i New York, men jag kunde inte minnas att jag träffat honom, trots det excentriska utseendet. Och om jag hade gjort det så skulle jag ha varit alltför ung för att han skulle känna igen mig nu. De uppgifter som jag hade lämnat på min ansökan var på den stora hela korrekta. Eftersom jag insåg att lögner skulle göra allt ännu krångligare för mig hade jag bara ändrat det nödvändigaste för att dölja min riktiga identitet och uppgett att jag var dotter till en förlagsredaktör. När det blev min tur att presentera mig fattade jag mig så kort som möjligt. Hade kyuubi levt och jag inte var under ett falskt efternamn hade jag nog vart lite mer pratglad.

Vissa av de andra tog betydligt längre tid på sig. Det tog minst fyrtio minuter att gå lagret runt. Till slut var det bara en kvar. Den kraftiga killen som gillade arkitektur.

"Jag heter Akimichi Chouji" började han.

"Det är Chouji som ska ansvara för scenografin i år" sa kakashi slött till gruppen.

"Ska jag?" Chouji såg förvånad ut.

I samband med ansökan hade de som ville fått lämna in ett förslag på hur scenografin till sommarens pjäs skulle se ut. Det verkade som om Kakashi hade valt Choujis förslag.

"Det krävs naturligtvis en del mindre ändringar," sa Kakashi och reste på sig.

Han rullade slappt på axlarna och tänjde på nacken som om han förberedde sig för att hålla ett tal.

"Hör på, allihop. Nu ska jag berätta vad som gäller. Jag förväntar mig att ni ska göra ert absolut bästa på scenen. Hundra procent eller mer. Både hjärtat och hjärnan ska vara med. Sen gäller det att ni ska hjälpa varandra, det är viktigt för gruppen.

Han började gå fram och tillbaka över trägolvet.

"Från halv nio på morgonen till halv fem på eftermiddagen kommer ni att vara i mina händer. Jag tänker köra hårt med er, så hårt att ni somnar med näsan i tallriken när det blir dags för middag."

Han drog upp en orange bok ur bakfickan och viftade med den.

"Jag väntar mig att ni ska hålla er i form, äta ordentligt, sova minst åtta timmar per natt och undvika att springa ute på kvällarna. Ni är tillräckligt gamla för att veta vad jag menar med det." sa han och gav oss ett perverst flin under masken.

Vi sneglade generat på varandra.

"Ni kommer att ha annat att göra på kvällarna, lära in era repliker till exempel. Ert liv här kommer helt och hållet att upptas av teater. Ni kommer att äta, andas och drömma teater. Om ni hade tänkt er nåt annat föreslår jag att ni byter till en mindre krävande kurs."

Jag undrade i mitt stilla sinne hur många av oss som lekte med tanken på att göra just det. ´_Varför har jag gett mig in på det här nu igen?´_

"jag vet att det finns regissörer som pjåskar med sina unga skådespelare och lär dem att ha högre tankar om sig själva än de borde. Vad jag kommer lära er är att spela teater."

_´Välkommen till Armén´ _kom det ut ironiskt i mitt huvud. Jag var tvungen att bita mig i läppen för att inte börja småskratta.

"I det långa loppet, kommer ni att märka att de kunskaper jag lär ut är betydligt mer användbara än de som lärs ut i New York." tillade han.

Vid det här laget var det uppenbart att han inte gillade New York något vidare.

Kakashi bad Tsunade att gå igenom de praktiska detaljerna, - regler, tider och särskilda instruktioner för dem som skulle stanna över veckosluten. Medan hon pratade dök Sai upp. Nyfiken på vem Sasuke kunde vara såg jag mig omkring, men jag var omgiven av så många nya ansikten att jag inte kunde avgöra vem som kunde tänkas vara min systers före detta kille. Sai presenterade sig och delade ut scheman för den kommande veckan.

"Alla måste vara med på provspelningarna och delta i uppbyggnaden av scenen," sa Kakashi. "Ni är trettiotvå deltagare i år. Jag behöver tjugosex alfer. Men alla kommer att vara inblandade i pjäsen på något sätt, om inte annat så som inhoppare. Är det uppfattat? Några frågor?"

Chouji räckte upp handen och väntade tålmodigt på att Kakashi skulle upptäcka honom.

"Det gäller provspelningarna," sa han. "Kan jag få slippa dem?"

Kakashi stirrade upp ur sin orangea bok och på Chouji en lång stund.

"Har du problem med hörseln, Chouli?"

"Nej."

"Konsentrationssvårigheter?"

"Öh… Nej."

"Har du någon ursäkt för att inte ha hört det jag sa alldeles nyss?"

"Nej"

Kakashi kliade sig i sitt silvriga hår och såg fundersam ut ett tag.

"Du är väl inte feg?"

Spridda fnitter hördes från de andra. Chouji svarade inte.

"Det är du tydligen, men det är tyvärr ingen godtagbar ursäkt för att slippa provspela."

"Det är ingen godtagbar ursäkt för att förnedra nån inför sina kompisar heller." viskade jag lågt för mig själv. Men jag hade varit med i tillräckligt många produktioner för att veta att det finns regissörer som njuter av att mobba sina skådespelare. Eftersom jag inte ville bli Kakashi's nästa offer bestämde jag mig för att ta upp det här med min scenskräck vid ett annat tillfälle. Jag hoppades att Sai skulle hålla sitt löfte och prata med Kakashi.

Tsunade avslutade mötet genom att meddela oss att grillarna var tända och att hamburgarna skulle vara klara inom en halvtimme. Hon uppmanade oss att ha en trevlig kväll och påminde oss om att hålla oss på collegeområdet. Jag gick mot lusthuset i den lilla parken tillsammans med några andra.

"Naruto!" Ropade Sai. "Vänta lite!" han kom ikapp mig och började gå bredvid mig.

"Jag har inte haft en chans att prata med Kakashi om din scenskräck än. Men jag ska göra det innan vi börjar imorgon, okej?"

"Tack. Han låter rätt hård."

Sai skrattade.

"Låt dig inte luras. Kakashi kan låta stöddig, men han är bara en frustrerad regissör som gjort fiasko i New York och kommit hem med svansen mellan benen. Det är mamma, som kände honom när han gick på teaterskolan, som fixade det här jobbet åt honom."

"Inte för att jag gillar Kakashi direkt, men det var ju tråkigt att höra att han inte slog igen på Broadway."

"Bekymra dig inte för Kakashi. Här är han en stjärnregissör, precis som han alltid trott att han skulle bli."

Jag svarade inte.

"Du tycker kanske att jag låter cynisk, men jag har vuxit upp i teaterns värld, och då är det lätt att bli det."

Jag förstod precis vad han menade med det.

"Jag önskar att jag kunde stanna här och prata med dig lite till, men jag råkar vara ansvarig för hamburgarna ikväll." sa Sai.

Sai vände sig om och gick tillbaka mot grillarna som hade placerats ut längs gångvägen mellan paviljongen och parken. Själv fortsatte jag förbi lusthuset, korsade gräsmattan och följde stigen som löpte längs flodbanken.

Den höga vassen tog slut och ersattes av stockar som kantade floden ända fram till bron. Efter Kyuubi's död hade mamma tyckt att vi skulle åka till Wisteria och kasta blommor i vattnet under bron, men pappa hade sagt att han inte stod ut med tanken. Så det slutade med att vi satt hemma i lägenheten medan Sarutoubi och en vän till familjen hämtade Kyuubi's kropp. Nu skulle jag få se med egna ögon var hon hade dött.

Jag antar att det bara är naturligt att vänta sig att platsen för en så omskakande händelse ska vara speciell på något sätt, men när jag kom närmare såg jag att det var en helt vanlig betongbro med rostigt under. Jag gick in i skuggan under bron, tittade ner på den steniga flodbädden och ryggade undan.

Killen i de svarta kläderna var där. Jag lutade mig fram igen, precis tillräckligt för att jag skulle se honom. Han satt på flodbanken under bron och stirrade ut över vattnet med handlederna vilande mot knäna.

Plötsligt vände han sig om. De mörka ögonen hade antagit samma mörka färgton som vattnet.

Jag väntade på att han skulle säga något.

"Jag såg dig på teatern." sa jag till sist. Han svarade inte.

"Du satt uppe på balkongen." Ingen reaktion heller.

"Det verkade som om du inte ville att någon skulle se dig." fortsatte jag prövande.

Hans sätt att lyssna och titta på mig, som om han noterade något jag inte var medveten om, gjorde mig besvärad.

"Vad gjorde du där?" Envisades jag.

"Vad heter du?" Frågade han lågt.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Du svarade inte på min fråga. Vad gjorde du där?"

Han reste sig upp. Han var lång, över en och åttio, och bredaxlad. När han kom emot mig tog jag instinktivt ett steg bakåt. Han märkte det och stannade.

"Jag heter Uchiha Sasuke."

Mitt hjärta slog ett litet skutt. Kyuubi's kille.

"Var kommer du ifrån, Naruto?"

"New York."

"Stan eller staten?"

"Stan."

"Du pratar inte som en New Yorkbo." påpekade han.

Det var sant. Det gjorde ingen i vår familj. Allt resande och åratal av röstlektioner hade suddat ut alla spår av en eventuell dialekt.

"Vi har rest rätt mycket. Min pappa är frilansande redaktör. Men just nu bor vi på Manhattan."

"Det var en tjej från Manhattan på förra årets läger som pratade som du. Kazama Kyuubi. Känner du henne?"

Jag mötte hans blick utan att blinka.

"Nej, men jag har hört talas om henne. Hon verkar vara ett populärt samtalsämne bland dem som var här förra året.

"Det kan jag tänka mig." Han gjorde en lätt grimas som man hade missat om man inte hade varit fixerad vid hans ansikte, vilket jag för tillfället sorgligt nog var. Han fortsatte. "Du undrade vad jag gjorde på balkongen. Jag satt och tänkte på Kyuubi."

"Var hon din tjej?"

"Nej. Vi var bara kompisar."

"Men jag trodde…"

Jag avbröt mig när han granskade mitt ansikte ingående.

"Vad då?"

"Ehm, jag har hört att du och Kyuubi var kära i varann."

Sasukes ansikte röjde ingenting, det var som skulpterad is, men han knöt händerna.

"Du blandar visst ihop mig med Neji."

"Neji var besatt av henne, det är i alla fall vad de andra säger. Du var kär i henne."

_´Det var i alla fall vad Kyuubi sa´ _

"Det vet jag nog bäst själv." sa han kort.

"Hörde du nått konstigt på teatern?"

"Dina repliker ur trettondagsafton." Jag ignorerade piken.

"Ingenting annat?"

Han såg tankfullt på mig.

"Tja, sen kom ju Sai in och ni började prata."

"Före det! Hur länge hade du suttit där?"

"Jag kom strax innan du sa de där replikerna."

_´Kanske det, men jag hade hört ett prasslande ljud före det.´ _Tänkte jag.

"Hur så?" undrade han.

"Jag bara undrade."

Vi tittade trotsigt på varandra, väl medvetna om att den andre inte var uppriktig.

"Jag tänker gå tillbaka till de andra nu." sa jag till sist.

"Ha det så kul, jag stannar ett tag till."

"Och tänker på Kyuubi?" jag var tvungen att fråga.

Han nickade.

"Hon var en väldigt begåvad tjej," Sa han. "Och en bra Vän."

_**´Lögnare,´**_ tänkte jag och gick därifrån.

Vi var tillbaka i gula villan vid halv nio tiden på kvällen. En del av personerna köpte läsk i automaten och slog sig ner i sällskapsrummet för att prata.

Själv var jag trött på att låtsas vara någon annan än den jag var och drog mig lättad tillbaka till mitt rum.

Medan jag packade upp mina saker tänkte jag på vad tjejerna som var med förra sommaren också hade sagt om Kyuubi. Jag gillade inte tanken på den där konstiga typen som var helt besatt av henne. Och det störde mig att killen som hon hade blivit kär i hävdade att de bara varit vänner. Jag kanske har missförstått alltihop, tänkte jag och tog fram en bunt e-mail från Kyuubi som jag hade sparat. Jag satte mig i fönstret, eftersom att väggen var så tjock så att man kunde sitta i fönstret, drog upp fötterna under mig och började läsa.

_Hej Naruto!_

_Äntligen är jag här och allt verkar toppen. Jag hade ingen aning om att det kunde finnas så många snygga killar i en liten håla som den här. Tur för mig at det är så ont om söta tjejer. Men reglerna är stenhårda! Kan du gissa när vi måste vara inne på kvällarna? Klockan tio! Och ljuset ska vara släckt senast klockan elva! Det är ju först då jag brukar kvickna till. Jag har fått ett schyst rum på bottenvåningen med ett fönster man kan sitta i och klättra ut igenom. Jag är inne klockan tio och ute igen fem över! Anyway,_

_Jag saknar dig Jättemycket. Kyuubi. _

_P.S. Kan du leta rätt på mitt silverspänne och skicka det till mig? Det borde ligga i översta lådan i min byrå eller i mitt smyckeskrin eller på hyllan i badrummet eller i köket. Bäst du letar i Sarutoubi's bil också.. Jag vet att du hittar den. Tack, brorsan!_

Jag läste hennes beskrivning av teatern och små lustiga episoder som inträffat under provspelningarna. Kakashi kunde hon inte tåla.

Han kritiserar mig jämt, Naru. Mig mer än någon annan. Jag retar gallfeber på honom för att jag inte bryr mig när han kommer med sina elaka kommentarer. Jag blänger bara trotsigt på honom, även fast jag ibland har lust att slå sönder skallen på honom, blanda den i mixern och mata slänga ut hans hjärnblandning på gatan! Men det är ju bara önsketankar. En dag kommer jag att betala igen med samma mynt. Kakashi är en nolla som beter sig som om han hörde hemma på Broadway. Någon måste sätta honom på plats. Jag antar att det blir jag.

Majorskans namn förekom på flera ställen. Med tanke på Kyuubi's motvilja mot regler var det inte så konstigt att hon och Tsunade hade haft en del konflikter. Sai däremot tyckte hon var schyst. Jag hittade bara två hänsyftningar på Neji. Hon var medveten om hans intresse för henne men verkade bara se honom som ännu en i raden av beundrare. Ino gillade hon inte alls.

_Snacka om snobb! Hon tycker att hela världen är urtråkig vilket, om du frågar mig, är höjden av snobberi. Hennes föräldrar har skämt bort henne så mycket att det enda hon vill ha är det hon inte kan få, som i det här fallet är Neji. I dag sa hon att hon inte stod ut med min jasminparfym längre. "Bra, sa jag. Då föreslår jag att du håller dig borta från mig så du slipper besväras av den, - och gör oss båda en tjänst!" _

Jag kom ihåg rätt när det gällde Kyuubi's inställning till Sasuke.

_Han är Underbar, - lång med mörkt hår och svartblåa ögon som vem som helst kan dö för. Vi är kära i varann, men ingen av oss vill erkänna det. Jag fortsätter att uppmuntra mina andra beundrare, för det är alltid bra att hålla en kille på halster (inget taskigt mot dig såklart, du är ju min bror! thihi). Men den här gången är jag kär på allvar. Du måste komma hit och träffa Sasuke, Naru! Kom snart!_

Sedan följde detaljerade beskrivningar av Kyuubi's och Sasuke's romantiska stunder tillsammans. Varför hon skrev allt så detaljerat till sin lillebror visste han fortfarande inte, hon kanske inte såg mig som en kille? Jag suckade. Hon hade alltid behandlat mig som en lillasyster istället för bror. Hon sa alltid att jag såg mer feminin ut än maskulin, vilket gjorde mig både arg och generad på samma gång. Arg för att hon tyckte det, och generad för att jag visste att hon delvis hade rätt. Jag var kort för min ålder och var väldigt slankt byggd, vilket jag fortfarande är rasande över. Sen har jag ganska klassiska feminina ansiktsdrag, ganska fylliga underläpp och stora ljusblåa ögon inramade av mörka ögonfransar. Att jag har blonda lockar som faller ner i ansiktet med ljusa ögonbryn hjälper inte saken bättre. Sen att jag har tre ärr på vardera kind ger mig något mystiskt och exotiskt över mig, i alla fall vad Kyuubi sa. Sen om det är sant eller ej är en annan historia. Men fortfarande feminint, hur man än ser på det. jag gav till ännu en suck och tittade ner i e-mailen igen.

Hon brukade falla för coola begåvade typer som hon själv, och när hon och killen hade tröttnat på att smickra varandra brukade känslorna svalna snabbt. Kanske Kyuubi hade fallit för en kille som var vacker på insidan också?

´Och jag kanske borde ha varit lite mer finkänslig, i stället för att försöka tvinga Sasuke att bekänna sina känslor för min syster.´ tänkte jag. Jag läste igenom resten av mailen och kom till det allra sista, det som hon hade skickat samma dag som hon dog.

_Naruto,_

_Säg inget till mamma och pappa, men jag funderar på att komma hem. Jag vet att de inte vill att jag ska avbryta lägret i förtid, men jag har inget val. Jag har gjort någon fruktansvärt illa, och jag vet inte hur jag ska kunna gottgöra det. Du anar inte vad… Men jag gjorde det inte med avsikt! Jag måste få prata med dig. Klockan är tjugo över ett och repetitionerna har börjat. Vi hörs senare. Kyuubi._

Vem Kyuubi hade gjort illa fick jag aldrig veta. Jag visade mailet för polisen, men de avfärdade det som normala tonårsproblem. De hade hittat ett mönster i seriemördarens tillvägagångssätt, - han verkade välja sina offer på måfå. De letade inte fter någon som kände Kyuubi eller hade något personligt motiv att döda henne.

Jag undrade på nytt vad som hade hänt den där dagen. Hade Kyuubi plötsligt insett att hon sårat Nejis känslor? Hade något gått snett mellan henne och Sasuke? det kanske var därför han nekade till att de hade haft ett förhållande. Eller hade hon sagt vad hon tyckte om Kakashi? Min syster hade en vas tunga och kunde vara grym ibland utan att hon insåg det själv.

Det var inte förrän jag fick meddelandet på telefonsvararen som jag kollade mina e-mail. Om jag hade gjort det tidigare så kanske jag hade nått henne innan hon smet ut den där kvällen. Och om jag hade åkt till Wisteria kanske jag skulle ha kunnat hjälpa henne ur den besvärliga situation som hon hamnat i.

Jag samlade ihop mailen och stack in dem i en trave tröjor i byrolådan. Sedan släckte jag sänglampan och kröp upp på fönsterbänken igen. Jag lyssnade på sommarnattens ljud och blandningen av musik och skratt som strömmande ut genom de öppna fönstren. En nattfjäril slog med vingarna mot myggfönstret. Trots att jag inte var trött kändes mina ögonlock märkligt tunga. En kylig vindpust träfade min kind och jag blev yr i huvudet. Jag slöt ögonen och lutade mig mot myggfönstret, omgiven av ett suddigt mörker vars kanter skimrade av ett blått ljus.

Sedan vaknade jag med ett ryck och blev medveten om min egen andning. Den var snabb och väsande, som efter en lång språngmarsch. Jag öppnade munnen och kippade efter andan, livrädd att ge ifrån mig ens det minsta ljud.

Marken var sank där jag befann mig, - jag kunde känna lukten av floden och vatten trängde upp under mina fötter. Ett mörkt tak sköt ut över vattnet. Jag lyssnade till kluckandet från vågorna som slog mot pålarna och hörde steg ovanför mig. Rädslan skar genom mig som ett rakblad.

Långsamt vadade jag ut i det grunda vattnet, noga med att inte krusa vattenytan. Jag hörde det svaga kippandet av skor i lera. Min förföljare var nära, jag kunde inte avgöra om det var en man eller en kvinna. Det var en mulen kväll och personen höll ansiktet bortvänt. Jag gömde mig bakom en av pålarna.

Jag hörde min förföljare stanna och lyssna. Det kunde inte vara mer än tre meter mellan oss. Om jag rörde mig skulle personen i fråga veta exakt var jag befann mig. Men om jag väntade längre riskerade jag att få min flyktväg avskuren.

Jag sprang. Förföljaren reagerade blixtsnabbt. Jag snubblade och ramlade raklång på den leriga flodbädden. Förtvivlad tog jag mig upp och rusade vidare.

Fallet väckte mig ur dvalan, och jag insåg att mina mörbultade knän var torra. Jag hade ramlat ner från fönsterbänken och rusat mot dörren i mitt rum i Gula villan. Det fanns ingen lerig flodbädd, ingen förföljare. Jag var trygg.

Trots det så darrade jag så våldsamt att jag välte sänglampan när jag försökte tända den. Jag kröp i säng och drog upp täcket till hakan. Sedan sträckte jag mig efter lampan för andra gången och tände den.

Det svaga skenet skingrade mörkret, men jag tordes inte titta ut i rummet av rädsla för att se samma blå ljus som jag sett på teatern.

Samma blå ljus som funnits i mardrömmen jag nyss hade haft. Det vara bara en dröm, intalade jag mig. En helt naturligt följd av att ha sett den plats där Kyuubi blev mördad. Men det blå ljuset…

´_Snälla, inte nu igen.´_ tänkte jag. ´_Låt det inte börja igen_´

När jag var liten hade jag haft fruktansvärda mardrömmar under en period. Drömmar som var lika märkliga som skrämmande och handlade om personer och platser jag inte mindes att jag sett i verkligheten. Det blå ljuset hade varit den gemensamma nämnaren i alla mardrömmarna. När jag vaknade brukade jag berätta vad jag drömt för Kyuubi, som slog armarna om mig. Ibland sa hon att hon hade haft samma dröm själv. När jag blev äldre trodde jag henne inte längre, men det fick mig ändå att känna mig mindre ensam. "Dröm sött", brukad hon alltid säga när hon stoppade om mig igen. till sist hade mardrömmarna upphört.

Jag låg hopkrupen under täcket och darrade, saknade Kyuubi mer än någonsin och undrade varför mardrömmarna hade kommit tillbaka.

**;'D**


	4. Chapter 4

Sådär då, ännu ett kapitel klart  lesen att det är så kort bara, dem blir längre, jag lovar:D

Jag äger inte naruto, sorgligt men sant…

**MIDSOMMARNATTMIDSOMMARNATTMIDSOMMARNATT**

Halv nio nästa morgon samlades vi på teatern och tog plats i salongen. Kakashi kom gående över scenen och stannade framför oss. Han granskade oss ingående som en kund granskar äpplena innan han sträcker in handen i högen och väljer ut ett. Vårt nervösa småprat dog bort.

"Var inte blyga, prata på ni bara." Sa han och log. Om han verkligen gjorde det eller inte visste man inte pga. av masken, men hans öga blev ett uppochnervänt u, så vi antog det.

Tsunade började ropa upp oss. Bredvid Sai, två rader framför mig, satt en kille som lystrade till namnet Hyuuga Neji, me det enda jag kunde se av honom var långt, silkigt svartbrunt år. ´Skumt´. Tsunade skickade runt namnlappar som hon bad oss fästa nedanför vänstra axeln. Alla som fäste dem på högra sidan blev tillsagda. Sai delade ut böckerna.

"Skriv ert namn på insidan av pärmen med en gång." sa Tsunade. "Och var rädd om boken, Temari, för du får ingen ny om du tappar bort den."

"Hon glömmer aldrig nått!" Väste tjejen med blont hår uppsatt i fyra hästsvansar till Sakura.

Kakashi fortsatte att syna oss.

"Okej, allihop, jag förutsätter att alla känner till en midsommarnattsdröm och är redo att imponera på mig med sina provspelningar. Då sätter vi igång." Han tittade ner i sin lilla orangea bok. Alla undrade säkert vilket innehåll det var i den där lilla boken, det gjorde i alla fall jag.

"Ursäkta mig, Kakashi." avbröt Tsunade.

Han tittade på henne över kanten ur sin orangea bok, med ett helt ointresserat ansiktsuttryck.

"Ja, Tsunade?"

"Jag tycker att vi ska gå igenom handlingen i pjäsen."

Han log lite hånfullt.

"Du får tycka vad du vill. Under tiden tänker jag sätta igång med provspelningarna."

"Beror det på att du föredrar att avbryta för att gå igenom handlingen när det blir uppenbart att alla inte kan den, som vi gjorde förra året och året före det?"

"Jag sa ju att hon aldrig glömmer nått!" viskade Temari till dom som ville lyssna. Kakashi suckade och tittade på oss alla med en trött blick.

"Jag tror på att låta folk lära sig av sina egna misstag, ändå låter jag Tsunade vara regiassistent år efter år…" Mumlande han.

Det hördes några kvävda skratt. Jag sneglade på Tsunade, men hon verkade inte ta illa upp. Kanske för att hon visste vad han skulle göra härnäst, - exakt det hon hade föreslagit!

"Som ni utan tvivel redan vet," Började Kakashi muttra. " Finns det fyra förälskade personer i den här pjäsen. Lysander och Demitrius är båda kära i Hermia. Hermia är kär i Lysander, men hennes pappa har valt Demitrius till hennes blivande make. Och den stackars Helena, Hermias bästa kompis, är olyckligt kär i Demitrius. Fattar ni?"

Vi alla nickade.

"Precis som många andra olyckligt kära par före dem planerar Hermia och Lysander att rymma tillsammans. Helena tror att hon ska vinna poäng hos Demitrius genom att berätta om sin väninnas planer. Och vad tror ni händer då? Hermia och Lysander springer genom skogen, Demitrius rusar efter Hermia och Helena efter Demitrius. Vi har fyra förälskade personer som irrar omkring i skogarna utanför Aten en midsommarnatt."

Kakashi gick fram och tillbaka längs scenen medan han berättade och viftade med sin orangea bok. Det var lika fängslande som om han hade skrivit pjäsen själv, om det inte vore för den skumma orangea boken.

"In kommer alferna, kung Oberon och hans drottning Titania, som älskar att gräla. Oberon är både svartsjuk och hämndlysten. Han har en okynnig alf som jobbar hos honom, Puck, och med Pucks hjälp planerar Oberon att stryka en magisk salva i ögonen på sin fru medan hon sover. Den första person eller djur som Titania får se när hon slår upp ögonen kommer hon att bli vansinnigt förälskad i."

Några av deltagarna fnissade som om de inte förrän nu hade förstått vad som skulle hända, vilket tydde på att de inte hade läst pjäsen. Åtminstone inte särskilt noggrant. Tsunade visste vad hon gjorde.

"Det finns flera intressanta kandidater för Titania att bli kär i den här natten," fortsatte han. " Sex fumliga hantverkare befinner sig i skogen för att öva på en pjäs som de ska spela på hertigen av Atens bröllop. Puck roar sig med en av hantverkarna och förvandlar hans skalle till ett åsnehuvud, och det är honom Titania ser när hon vaknar. Under tiden ber Oberon Puck att använda den magiska salvan för att lösa de älskande parens problem, det vill säga att få Demitrius att bli kär i Helena så att de blir jämna par. Tyvärr blandar Puck ihop killarna, vilket leder till att Lysander och Demitrius nu är kära i Helena och jagar henne, medan Hermia står där helt plötsligt utan kavaljer. Fattar ni?"

Vi nickade på nytt och Kakashi hoppade ner från sentrappan med förvånansvärd vighet.

"Då så, Tsunade. Kan vi börja nu?"

"Sätt i gång bara." Sa hon med ett leende.

Kakashi började med kärleksparen och prövade olika kombinationer. Han försökte även få två killar att spela mot varandra. Jag bara skakade på mitt huvud. _´Vilken knäppis._´

När jag hörde Sasuke läsa Lysanders roll häpnade jag över hans inlevelse. Jag hade väntat mig att han skulle vara precis tillräckligt begåvad _´Eller tillräckligt snygg´_ för att få en liten roll i pjäsen. Jag hade fel, eller så föll det bara naturligt för honom att spela förälskad. Jag såg mig omkring. Jag var inte den enda i salen som hade svårt att ta ögonen från Sasuke. Till och med andra killar än jag stirrade lite grann ur deras ögonvrår. Innan jag hann tänka vidare på vad jag själv menade så ropade någon.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Jag reagerade inte, det var inte ett namn som jag var van vid att lyssna till. Även om det inte lät helt fel… Uzumaki Naruto, huh?

"Uzumaki Naruto!" upprepade Kakashi barskt.

Sakura körde armbågen i sidan på mig, hårt.

"Walker, kommer du ihåg vad jag berättade för dig om Naruto?" frågade Sai med låg röst.

Kakashi vände sig utstuderat långsamt mot Sai med ett av sina uttråkade ansiktsuttryck.

"Naturligtvis. Varsågod och kom upp på scenen, Naruto."

Jag gick mot scentrappan med boken i handen.

"Jag har inget emot att provspela, men jag får fruktansvärd scenskräck när det blir dags att uppträda på riktigt." sa jag.

"Scen två, Puck har just försvunnit ut." sa Kakashi som om han inte hade hört mig.

Sai tittade och skakade på huvudet.

"Helena, du har just hittat Lysander sovande på marken. Vad du inte vet är att Puck har strukit magisk salva på hans ögonlock och att Lysander kommer att bli vansinnigt kär i den första han får syn på, det vill säga dig. Du förstår ingenting när han vaknar och öser sin kärlek över dig utan tror att han driver med dig. Du kan börja med "Men vem är det?"

Jag stelnade till. Påstod han att jag skulle vara Helena, och Sasuke Lysander? Glöm det!

"Men, jag är ju en kille jag med!"

"Och…? Vad försöker du komma med det?" frågade Kakashi.

"Då är det väl onödigt att para ihop oss till en spelning, om jag ändå inte kommer få den här rollen?"

"Smart sagt, Naruto. Men jag hade tänkt mig att det här året skulle bli lite mer… intensivt. Så om ni spelar bra så kanske jag parar ihop er. Spännande va?"

Det var som att någon klubbade ner mig. _´Para ihop oss? Varför känner jag hur kinderna hettar till på mig? Löjligt!´_ Jag skakade på axlarna.

"sak samma, men bara så ni vet så tänker jag inte ta en sådan roll." Sa jag trotsigt och putade med munnen.

Vi intog våra positioner. Sasuke liggande på golvet och jag stående över honom. Jag började:

"Men vem är det? Lysander? Här på marken? Sover han? Eller är han död? Nej, inget blod, och inget sår. Snälla Lysander, vakna!" jag kände mig urfånig, med lät mig inte tryckas ner. ´_Vill han att jag ska spela? Ja, då ska jag minsann spela!´_

Sasuke öppnade ögonen, satte sig snabbt upp och svarade ivrigt:

"För din skull går jag genom eld och vatten."

Jag blinkade och drog mig tillbaka. Hans otroligt svarta ögon med en gråblå glans och intensiva blick fick det att kännas som om jag stod i en hiss och golvet försvann under mina fötter. Det enda jag kunde göra var att stirra förhäxat på honom. Helena skulle förstås ha gjort samma sak. Jag agerade inte, men det såg ut som om jag gjorde det, tack o lov.

"Skimrande Helena," Fortsatte Sasuke lent och föll på knä framför mig som en älskare skulle ha gjort. ´_Älskare? Håller jag verkligen på att tappa det lilla förstånd jag har kvar?´_

Mitt hjärta tog ett litet skutt. Jag ansträngde mig för att förstå min reaktion på Sasukes närvaro, och i pjäsen kämpade Helena för att begripa sig på Lysander.

Jag talade plikttroget om för Lysander varför han borde vara nöjd med sin Hermia.

"Nöjd med vadå? Gud, vad det grämer mig, de timmar som jag slösat bort på henne."

Han sträckte ut handen och rörde vid mitt ansikte. Jag kände hur kinderna hettade. Men det gjorde ingenting, för Helena skulle också blivit röd i ansiktet, fast av ilska för att hon trodde att han ljög. Så inga dumma bortförklaringar behövdes, jag skulle ju bara bli röd av ilska.

"Det är ju dig jag Älskar, inte Hermia. Vem byter inte korpen mot en duva?" Sa Sasuke.

Men det var jag som var korpen och Kyuubi hans duva. Jag reste mig häftigt upp och kände mig fångad mitt emellan verkligheten och dikten. Han såg på mig med sådan åtrå i blicken att jag darrade i hela kroppen. Jag påminde mig själv om att det bara var teater. Och att jag med var en kille, ofta han hellre skulle vilja ha en kort kille än en lång kvinnlig skönhet.

Till sist kom Sasuke till sin sista replik, och jag tog mig samman. Jag var arg, - arg på honom för att han hade använt sin röst och sina ögon på det där viset och på mig själv som fallit för det, trots att jag själv är kille.

Hade jag inte hört massor av skådespelare leverera samma repliker förut? Hade jag inte haft falska vänner som bara var med mig för att få lära känna Kyuubi bättre? En kille hade till och med låtsas som att han trodde att han tyckte om mig för kyuubis skull, och jag hade nästan gått på det.

Rättfärdig vrede bubblade upp inom mig och fick Helena att explodera.

"Är då bara skapt att göra narr av?!"

När jag var färdig gick jag snabbt därifrån, precis som Helena skulle ha gjort. Egentligen ville jag inget hellre än att rusa ner från scenen, men jag hade en känsla av att Kakashi skulle tvinga mig att återvända och läsa vidare om han såg min brådska, jäkla sadistjävel. Därför stannade jag vid scenkanten och väntade.

Kakashi tittade från Sasuke till mig och vände sig sedan mot Sai.

"Din nya kompis verkar inte särskilt blyg av sig, hon är ju riktigt begåvad." konstaterade han.

"Jag har aldrig sagt att han inte är begåvad." sa Sai lugnt.

"Ni kan gå och sätta er, för den här gången." sa Kakashi till mig och Sasuke.

Sasuke ryckte på axlarna med ett svagt "Hn" och gick mot trappan till höger om scenen, och jag till den vänstra.

Tenten blev inropad för att läsa Hermias roll. Hon var så lysande att hon fick sin medelmåttiga motspelare att verka riktigt bra. Sakura provspelade för Helena och Titania, och Ino läste Titanias repliker mot Neji's Oberon.

Neji var som gjord för att spela Oberon. Han var bildskön som en fotomodell, men det var något osunt över de mörknande ringarna under hans mjölkvita ögon som passade den svartsjuke och hämndlystne Oberon. Hans kropp var hård och senig som en rockstjärnas och händerna starka och uttrycksfulla, fast även på ett lent och smidigt sätt.

När det blev dags för lunch hade alla varit uppe på scenen utom Chouji, den kraftige killen som hade sagt att han helst ville slippa. Först trodde jag att Kakashi hade hyst medlidande med honom och tänkte låta honom slippa undan, men jag hade fel.

"Okej, Chouji, det här är din stora chans." sa Kakashi när vi alla kom tillbaka från lunchen.

Chouji ryckte till.

"Upp med dig på scenen. Du ska vara Oberon."

Det hördes spridda fnissningar från publiken. Om Chouji skulle spela någon roll så borde det vara en av hantverkarnas. Det gick inte att föreställa sig honom dansa fram på lätta fötter som en alf.

"Neji är Puck." sa Kakashi.

Kontrasten mellan de båda killarnas yttre var slående, och jag undrade om Kakashi hade parat ihop dem för sitt eget höga nöjes skull.

"Kin, du är Hermia."

En tjej med mörkt långt hår gick fnittrande upp på scenen.

"Sasuke, du är Demitrius. Andra scenen i tredje akten." sa Kakashi när skådespelarna hade samlats på scenen. "Puck berättar för Oberon om sina framgångar med den magiska salvan. Demitrius och Hermia kommer in, och Oberon upptäcker att Puck tagit fel på person. Fattar ni? Börja längst upp på sidan, Oberon. Oberon?"

Chouji bläddrade febrilt i sin bok. Ju mer han ansträngde sig för att hitta rätt sida desto svårare blev det. Kin fnittrade. Till sist ryckte Neji åt sig boken och slog upp rätt sida åt honom. När han satte tillbaka boken i händerna på Chouji gick Sasuke fram till den generade killen och pekade ut hans första replik.

"Börja här. Sen kommer Hermia och jag in. Och du säger inget mer förrän jag lägger mig ner för att sova, okej?"

Chouji nickade. Utan att vänta på att Sasuke skulle hinna tillbaka till sin plats började han den mest stapplande uppläsning jag någonsin hört.

"J-jag undrar om Titan har…"

"Titania!" röt Kakashi. "Vi pratar faktiskt om drottningen, inte en metall eller fotbollslaget Titans."

Spridda skratt hördes från publiken.

"…vaknat. Och vad det b-blev som hon…"

Chouji tappade bort sig igen. Kin, som väntade på att få göra entré, himlade med ögonen åt sina kompisar.

Som tur var följde ett långt anförande av Puck. Medan Neji läste övade Chouji på sina repliker med halvhög röst.

Neji tystnade när han hade kommit halvvägs in i sitt stycke.

"Vem är det som pratar egentligen, du eller jag?" frågade han och rev till sig ett par skrattsalvor. Chouji fortsatte att läsa tappert igenom texten. Han läste visserligen tyst den här gången men med sådan koncentration att han missade sin nästa replik.

"Oberon!" röt Kakashi.

Chouji tittade förvirrat upp. När han hittade rätt ställe darrade hans röst. Han kämpade sig fram till den sista repliken innan Sasuke och Kin skulle komma in, men det verkade osannolikt att han skulle klara av att slutföra scenen. Sasuke ocj Kin började bolla repliker mellan sig och Chouji blev allt rödare i ansiktet. Han såg ut att vara på vippen att börja gråta. Med tanke på hans väldiga kroppshydda och runda märken på kinderna insåg jag att det skulle bli en hemsk syn. Han började blinka bort tårarna. ´_Det här kommer aldrig att gå.´_ tänkte jag.

"Ursäkta mig." sa jag och reste mig upp.

Sasuke, som just hade levererat en replik, vände sig förvånat om.

Det gjorde alla andra också.

"Jag skulle vilja spela Puck om det går bra."

Det var en märklig förfrågan från någon som ansåg sig lida av scenskräck. Sai såg häpen ut. Tsunade rynkade pannan och sneglade på klockan. Kakashi tittade på mig med ett slugt uttryck i ansiktet. Han insåg förmodligen att jag försökte distrahera honom för att ge Chouji en chans att ta sig samman.

"Säger du det?" sa han lent. "Din scenskräck har visst gått över."

Jag sneglade på Chouji.

"Det verkar så."

"Okej, Neji, du kan gå och sätta dig."

Neji stirrade på Kakashi ett ögonblick, oförberedd på den plötsliga vändningen som situationen tagit. Sedan lämnade han motvilligt scenen och gav mig en ilsken blick. Jag ignorerade honom, tacksam för att han gick så långsamt eftersom det gav Chouji mer tid att förbereda sig. Mig också. Jag böjde mig snabbt ner och stretchade lite innan jag gick uppför trappan.

På scenen började jag värma upp mina fot- och handleder, medveten om att jag såg löjlig ut men också att Chouji fick ytterligare en stund på sig att samla sig.

"Börja om överst på sidan." sa Kakashi.

_´Naturligtvis, din lille sadist.´_ tänkte jag, _´tvinga honom att gå igenom alltihop en gång till, gör det bara.´_ men Choujis ögon var torra nu. Om jag bara kunde lätta upp stämningen lite så skulle jag nog kunna hjälpa honom igenom scenen. Han såg nyfiket på mig när jag la min bok bredvid hans fötter och sa åt honom att inte röra sig ur fläcken vad som än hände. Sedan gick jag ut bakom scenen och tog av mig skorna. Kakashi lutade sig tillbaka med armarna i kors och väntade, den orangea boken ingenstans att se.

Chouji levererade sina första tre repliker med aningen färre stammelser än förra gången. Jag lyssnade och mätte avståndet mellan honom och mig med blicken. När han hade läst klart rusade jag framåt, gjorde en handvolt och landade graciöst några centimeter från honom. Han skrattade förvånat.

"Där är du ju!" sa han med skratt i rösten, vilket passade rollen bra. "Berätta nu allt som har hänt i skogen."

Jag hade gjort gymnastikuppträdanden till musik förut, men aldrig till Shakespeare. Min rapport till Oberon var tjugonio rader lång. Jag utförde bara enklare rörelser och svalde en del av mina repliker, men jag höll alla trollbundna,- framför allt Chouji. jag såg till att landa nära honom så att jag kunde ge honom en liten knuff om han missade sin replik, men han skötte sig fint. Vi läste igenom dialogen och sedan var det dags för Sasuke och Kin att läsa sina roller. Så blev det vår tur igen, med repliker som var ny för Chouji, men han klarade sig bra. Förmodligen berodde det på att han var mer avspänd nu.

När vi var färdiga började några i publiken applådera spontant. Kakashi sa inte ett ord utangick bara vidare till nästa grupp. Han var säkert arg på mig. Jag undrade vad Sasuke tänkte men var noga med att inte titta på honom. Att hoppas på hans gillande verkade alltför mycket som att tävla med Kyuubi.

Plus det fakta att han fortfarande var en pojke.

Provspelningarna fortsatte medan Kakashi prövade olika kombinationer. Han lät oss gå klockan fyra, en halvtimme tidigare än det var tänkt, men instruktionerna att läsa igenom pjäsen en gång till innan vi gick och la oss. Rollistan skulle sättas upp nästa dag.

Sai visade alla genvägen ut genom bakdörren och salongen tömdes snabbt på folk. När jag kom ut på gräsmattan kände jag hur någon grep tag i min arm så hårt att det gjorde ont och tvingade mig att vända mig om.

"Den där rollen var min." Väste Neji.

"Jag heter Naruto, om du vill mig något så använd mitt namn." sa jag envist.

"Eftersom du är ny här, Naruto, ska jag ge dig ett råd." han stirrade på min mun, det enda drag i mitt ansikte som påminde om Kyuubi. "Var försiktig. Reta inte upp folk i din omgivning. Särskilt inte Kakashi. Förra sommaren var det en tjej som gjorde det och det slutade med att hon blev mördad."

Jag var mållös. Hotade han mig?

"Om du menar Kazama Kyuubi så trodde jag att hon föll offer för en seriemördare."

"Det är vad folk säger," muttrade Neji och gick förbi mig. "Men det tror jag så jävla mycket jag vill på."

**NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTO**

Klar för idag:D vad tycks?

Reviews är alltid hjärtligt välkomna!


	5. Chapter 5

Ännu ett kapitel! YAY:D

Jag äger inte naruto,…sorgligt, men sant. 3

**NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTO**

Ino och Sasuke skyndade efter Neji. Jag insåg att jag behövde förklara ett och annat för Sai och bestämde mig för att det här var rätt tillfälle att göra det. Jag gick tillbaka in på teatern och hittade honom i korridoren på bottenvåningen, där han gick skramlade med en nyckelknippa.

"Har du en minut att snacka?"

Sai vände sig om.

"Visst, vad är det, Naruto?"

"Jag vill be om ursäkt. Jag borde inte ha blandat in dig i den där historien om min scenskräck,.. ehm."

"Äsch, Det gör inget." försäkrade han med ett leende.

"Och så vill jag förklara varför jag bad om att få spela Puck idag."

Sai gav till ett brett flin.

"Jag måste erkänna att du gjorde mig förvirrad ett tag, men sen fattade jag att du försökt rädda ansiktet på tjockisen."

"Chouji," sa jag. "Han heter Chouji."

"Chouji. du behöver inte be om ursäkt. Det var bara kul att se nån trotsa Kakashi, det är inte många som har vågat gjort det, typ någonsin."

"Varför är Kakashi så konstig? Den ena stunden är han hur schysst som helst och i nästa elak och förnedrande." var jag tvungen att fråga.

"Det är hans sätt att behålla kontrollen över oss," sa Sai. "Eller som Kakashi skulle uttrycka det; att det är hans sätt att få oss att göra vårt bästa. Eftersom vi aldrig vet vad som ska komma härnäst vågar ingen slappna av."

"Hur står du ut med honom då? Och varför? Det skulle aldrig jag göra!"

"Bra fråga." Sai log sitt sneda leende mot mig. "I första hand för pengarna såklart, och för fen erfarenhet det ger mig. Jag kan inte åka till L.A. utan pengar i plånboken. Inte utan referenser heller för den delen."

"Vill du åka till L.A. för att göra film?" jag började bli nyfiken på vad Sai sparade till. Han var en intressant person, ´_men inte mer intressant än den där Sasuke…´_ Jag slog mig själv mentalt över tanken som just slog mig. Varför började jag bli så besatt av honom? Började jag tycka om honom? Började jag bli bög?

Jag visste att jag aldrig tänkt på kärleken så mycket på det sättet, förutom när jag kanske blev lite avundsjuk på Kyuubi, men inte allvarligt. Och tycka om Sasuke? det vore att tävla med Kyuubi en gång för mycket. Plus, Sasuke var inte ens trevlig mot mig, varför vara intresserad? Då måste det ju bara vara för hans utseende, eller hur?

Jag lämnade den svåra situationen och återgick till min och Sai's konversation.

"Det retar fortfarande Kakashi att jag valde filmen framför teatern. Inte för att det borde spela någon roll för honom, för han har alltid sagt att jag är en usel skådespelare. Men Kakashi kräver hundraprocentig lojalitet. Som han ser det är man antingen för honom eller emot honom. Det finns inget mellanting. Han tar allt så personligt."

Jag kunde föreställa mig hur personligt han måste ha tagit Kyuubis arroganta attityd till honom.

"Det är ingen särskild fördragsam inställning."

#Det är en egoistisk inställning," sa Sai. "Och idiotisk. Jag menar, när allt kommer till kritan tänker alla på sig själva. Den som man tror är ens vän kan i själva verket visa sig vara ens fiende."

"Det kallar jag en cynisk inställning!"

"Kanske det."

Han log varmt mot mig och gick vidare genom hallen. Jag hade fått nog av teaterfolk för ett tag så när jag kom ut på gräsmatten vände jag ryggen åt Gula villan och började gå in mot centrum. Jag mindes från Kyuubis mail att det fanns ett kafé som hette typ "Konoha-licious" och hade jättegoda färska hembakta vaniljbullar och cappuccino.

Wisteria måste ha varit den mest fridfulla stad jag någonsin promenerat igenom. Man kunde nästan höra hur vinden vinade bland träden och alla växter. Varje hus hade en veranda med vilstolar och varje butik en klocka på dörren. Fotgängarna rörde sig mycket långsammare här än i New York, vilket bidrog till intrycket av tiden som stod stilla.

I slutet av den långa trädkantade huvudgatan glittrade floden. Jag promenerade hela vägen till hamnen, vände och gick tillbaka till Konoha-licious.

Att stiga in på kafét var som att kliva rakt in i sin gammelmormors kök – målade trämöbler, korkmatta på golvet och skinande rent i alla hörn med en massa växter runt om alla bord. Jag hade just slagit mig ner med en vaniljbulle och en cappuccino när jag fick se Chouji sitta vid ett fönsterbord. Han log och vinkade generat. Jag besvarade leendet men satt kvar på min plats.

När jag tittade upp igen satt Chouji och tittade ut genom fönstret. Hans hand rörde sig snabbt över det uppslagna skissblocket. I en hel kvart lyckades han ignorera den frestande bakelsen på assietten och tecknade som besatt.

Jag åt upp min bulle med stor glupskhet och tog med mig min cappuccino till hans bord, nyfiken på vad det var han ritade.

"Hej."

Han tittade upp och rodnade.

"Hej, Naruto."

"Får jag sätta mig ner här vid dig?"

"V-visst." Stammade han fram och började röja undan sina grejer med sådan iver att han råkade knuffa ner sin ryggsäck på golvet.

"Åh nej!" Hans huvud försvann under bordet en lång stund.

"Var det något som gick sönder?" frågade jag när han rätade på sig igen.

"Jag hoppas inte det."

"Vad har du i ryggsäcken egentligen?" frågade jag nyfiket och granskade den.

"Ritgrejer. Skissblock. Pennor, kritor, kamera – två stycken faktiskt. En färgfilm och en med svartvit film. Linser till kamerorna, men dom ligger i sina fodral så det är ingen fara."

"Det är en väldigt massa grejer att släpa omkring på, måste jag säga."

"Jag gillar att vara förberedd, man vet aldrig vad för intressanta saker som kan dyka upp." sa Chouji med ett generat leende.

"Det har du nog rätt i, Chouji."

Jag lutade mig närmare och försökte se hans skissblock, men han hade lagt armarna över det. _´typiskt´_

"Får jag se vad du har ritat?" frågade jag efter en stund, då jag gett upp att fortsätta försöka se igenom hans armar på något magiskt sätt.

Han sneglade på skissblocket och sköt sedan över det till mig. Teckningen föreställde byggnaderna mittemot kafét – en gammal biograf, ett hotell och en restaurang.

"Vad bra du är på att rita! Jag skulle aldrig kunna göra så här bra!"

"Bara hus," mumlade han. "Jag är inget vidare på människor."

"Får jag titta på de andra teckningarna?" frågade jag.

Han nickade.

"Det är ett nytt block. Det finns inte så många."

De två första teckningarna föreställde Gula vilan, den tredje ett träd och den fjärde teaterns pampiga fasad. Jag beundrade Chouji's förmåga att använda ljuset för att skapa spänning och närvaro i bilderna.

"Du har verkligen känsla för det här, inte konstigt att du är så bra på scenografi." sa jag med vad jag trodde var beundran i rösten.

"Jag älskar att teckna," sa han lyckligt. "Folk tittar på det man gör och inte på hur man ser ut."

Jag kunde föreställa mig att både gymnastik och skådespeleri var jobbiga saker för honom. ´_Stackarn´_

"Tack för hjälpen idag," fortsatte han. "Jag vet varför du ville vara med i scenen."

"Det var kul." sa jag och tog en klunk av mitt kaffe. "Kakashi har tur som har en konstnär med i gänget i år. Hoppas han har vett att uppskatta det." sa jag med stor ärlighet.

Chouji rodnade på nytt och tittade på sin bakelse. Jag började prata om New York och det dröjde inte länge förrän han slappnade av igen. vi jämförde skolor, kompisar och så gott som allt i vår hemstad. När vi hade fikat färdigt lämnade vi kafét och strosade omkring i Wisteria och tittade i affärer. Tiden gick fort och vi var tvungna att skynda oss tillbaka till matsalen. När vi bar våra brickor med mat mot borden hade de andra redan satt sig.

Jag såg mig omkring efter en ledig plats. Ino's vit/gul/orangeröda hår gjorde henne lätt att känna igen i en folksamling. Hon tittade upp, fick syn på mig och Chouji, lutade sig mot Sasuke och viskade något i hans öra. Han såg upp och vände sedan bort blicken. Just då höll Sakura upp en gaffel med en servett på och viftade med den som en flagga.

"Kom, Chouji." Sa jag.

"Är du säker?"

"På vadå?" frågade jag och låtsades att jag inte förstod vad han menade.

"Att jag också är inbjuden."

"Det är klart du är." sa jag och försökte låta självsäker.

"Men det är ju typ bara tjejer…"

"Vilken tur för oss!" sa jag och blinkade med ena ögat åt han.

Chouji hamnade mitt i skottelden under middagen. Tjejerna var upprörda över att Tsunade hade bestämt att alla som bodde i Gula vilan skulle träffas i sällskapsrummet och läsa igenom pjäsen tillsammans den kvällen.

"Hon säger att det är bra för kamratandan." stönade TSakura tillsammans med Temari.

"Säkert. Hon vill bara försäkra sig om att vi gör våra läxor." muttrade Temari efteråt. Några skrattade åt hennes ord, som säkert var sanna.

Flera av tjejerna hade redan planerat att smita över till andra huset, där så gott som alla andra killar bodde, trots att det var förbjudet. De enda killarna som bodde i gula villan var jag, en konstig krypälskande kille som höll sig ensam, han hette typ Shino… sen en kille till som jag inte visste namnet på, kanske Shikamaru. och ännu en som jag inte ens visste om det var en kille eller tjej.

"Vi får läsa fort!" sa en av tjejerna. Förmodligen Temari.

När vi kom tillbaka till gula villan försökte vi genomföra vår plan att läsa snabbt, men Tsunade satte stopp för det. Varje gång vi (snare Temari, som vanligt vid det här laget.) ökade tempot sa hon åt oss att läsa långsammare och förklarade för oss varför just den eller den repliken var så betydelsefull. Vi förlorade mer tid än vi vann. Två och en halv timme senare, när det bara var en halvtimme kvar till läggdags, var vi äntligen fria, ehm, färdiga.

Ino och en ny tjej gick raka vägen ner till Kin's rum, som låg på nedre botten och hade ett stort fönster, - en betydligt enklare väg ut än att använda brandtrappan. Sakura väntade på mig utanför Kin's dörr.

"Hänger du med ut på en sväng?"

"Inte ikväll, men tack i alla fall för att du frågade."

Jag gick till mitt rum, tände sänglampan och tog med mig ett skissblock som jag hade fått långa av Chouji till fönsterkarmen. Jag satte mig på bänken, drog upp benen under mig och öppnade spiralblocket. Chouji hade sagt att de flesta av hans teckningar var gjorde i New York. På första sidan hittade jag karusellen i central park som Kyuubi och jag hade åkt massor av gånger. Jag bläddrade vidare och kände ett styng av hemlängtan, - en parkbänk under en gatlykta, en grönsakshandlares lådor med frukt och grönsaker, och en stor vacker kyrka.

De sista tre teckningarna var från Wisteria och föreställde bron över Oyster Creek. Jag betraktade an av dem och drog med fingret längs den mörka raden av bropelare. Samtidigt började jag känna mig yr i huvudet. Månskenet som föll in genom fönstret gjorde papperet kyligt silverblått. Bilden på bron blev allt suddigare.

Det höll på att hända igen, samma märkliga fenomen som jag hade varit med om kvällen före och på teatern jag blev rädd och försökte vakna upp. Det ryckte i benen och huvudet knyckte till. Jag kände mig alert och lättad över att jag kunde se klart igen. Men när jag tittade mig omkring var jag inte längre i mitt rum.

Bron över Oyster Creek tornade upp sig ovanför mig och jag hörde vinandet från däcken på en bil som körde över den. Sedan blev det tyst.

Olycksbådande tyst.

"Kyuubi." viskade jag ynkligt fram. "Är du där? Är det du som får det här att hända? Hjälp mig, jag är rädd."

Bilden på bron blev suddig och försvann. Jag kunde inte se något annat ä mörker omgivet av blått ljus. Luften fylldes av ondskefulla viskningar, men jag kunde inte urskilja några ord.

Jag kände hur något fästes runt min handled. Jag visste varken vem som gjorde det eller varför och försökte dra åt mig handen. Men mina armar och ben ville inte lyda mig. Jag såg ett runt lysande föremål som krossades i tusen bitar.

"Hjälp mig någon! Snälla, hjälp mig."

Orden stannade inom mig. Jag försökte röra läpparna men inget ljud hördes.

Jag kramade om skissblocket tills metallspiralen skar in i min hand. Vad var det som hände med mig?

När jag haft de blå drömmarna som barn hade jag alltid sovit, men de här synerna invaderade dygnets vakna timmar. Om jag var vaken måste det röra sig om dagdrömmar, fantasier om den plats där Kyuubi hade dött. Och ändå kom de mot min vilja, som mardrömmar gör. Det var ingenting jag hade någon kontroll över.

Mer än någonsin behövde jag Kyuubi's tröst. Och samtidigt var det minnet av henne som gjorde synerna så fruktansvärt levande.

**NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTO**

Rädslan för att glida in i ännu en mardrömslik syn gjorde det svårt för mig att somna den kvällen, men när jag väl hade gjort det sov jag utan att drömma ända till morgonen.

När jag gick till matsalen för att äta frukost med Sakura och Tenten berättade de att gårdagskvällens äventyr hade varit ganska tråkigt och händelselöst. De som hade smugit ut hade helt enkelt bara stått utanför ett av de andras fönster och pratat ett tag.

Mitt i sin analys av vad hon tyckte om de flesta av årets killar tystnade Sakura plötsligt och pekade på en grupp ungdomar som samlats vid ingången till teatern.

"Kakashi har satt upp rollistan! Kom!"

Sakura och Tenten rusade dit. Chouji, som hade stått en bit ifrån de andra, kom gående mot mig med ett leende på läpparna.

"Du gjorde det, Naruto. Grattis! Jag visste att du skulle få den där rollen."

"Vilken roll?"

_´Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit! Säg inte att jag fick den där rollen som Helena? Säg inte att jag fick en roll över huvud taget? En stor roll? Neeej! Jag vägrar! Tänk om jag ska spela mot Sasuke då? Han fick säkert den rollen i ett nafs, vad kommer alla att säga? Vad kommer JAG att säga/tycka/tänka? Snälla, låt mig inte få rollen som…´_

"Puck." sa han.

"PUCK!?" utbrast jag. "Som inhoppare, menar du?"

_´Snälla, nog för att jag blev lättad att jag inte fick en tjejroll, men snälla, inte Puck heller. Hur ska jag kunna spela med scenskräck?´_

"Nej, du ska spela Puck på riktigt!" sa Chouji glatt. "Kul va?!"

"Visst… om de vill ha en alf som är grön i ansiktet, svettas flera liter från bara armhålorna och tappar rösten hela tiden, då har dom hittat rätt man för jobbet!" sa jag klent. "Jag måste snacka med Kakashi."

"Naruto!" ropade Tenten. "Du ska spela Puck!"

"Bra gjort, Blondie!" utbrast Sakura.

"Jag ska spela Hermia," fortsatte Tenten. "Sakura är Peter Kvitten, en av hantverkarna."

"Grattis, tjejer." sa jag och vände mig om mot Chouji. "Fick du nån roll?"

Han skakade på huvudet.

"Jag är inte ens inhoppare," sa han lättat. "Jag ska jobba med kulisser och rekvisita. Det kommer att bli jättekul! Har du ätit frukost?"

"Gå i förväg du. Det är nåt jag måste fixa först."

Chouji försvann mot matsalen. Själv gick jag tillbaka till Gula villans veranda och såg de fyra husen tömmas på folk. När det verkade som om alla hade gått för att äta frukost styrde jag mina steg mot teatern.

Jag stannade vid dörren och konstaterade att Sasuke hade fått rollen som Demitrius, Neji var Oberon och Ino Titania. Mitt "artistnamn" – Uzumaki Naruto- stod bredvid Puck. Kyuubi skulle inte ha trott sina ögon.

När jag gick in genom dörren hörde jag avlägsna röster lite längre bort i korridoren. En av dem tillhörde Kakashi och han lät riktigt arg, vilket jag aldrig hade trott att han skulle kunna låta. Han verkade mer den avslappnande, "I don't give a shit" personen.

Vi alla har tydligen våra sämre dagar då och då.

"Du skyller alltid på nåt!"

"Jag har bett om en stege" kom det snabba varet. "Ända sedan i fredags. Jag ska göra det när jag fått _den där jävla_ stegen."

"Jag vill ha det gjort nu, Orochimaru!"

Jag följde rösterna och passerade några omklädningsrum och förråd. När jag rundade hörnet fick jag se Kakashi stå i dörröppningen till kontoret med händerna i sidorna och rynkad panna. Han pratade med en man med långt stripigt svart hår, vars händer skakade lätt. Jag såg lite snabbt att mannen hade ett lite ormliknande ansikte med lila ögonskugga. _´Lila ögonskugga!_?´ ´Wow, _Vilken otroligt konstig människa.´ _

Mannen hörde mina steg och kastade en lite halvt nonchalant blick över axeln.

"Du behöver ingen stege för att komma till podiet, jag har hört att det finns stegpinnar på väggen." fortsatte Kakashi.

Jag försökte föreställa mig den magre mannen med långt hår klättra upp till det smala podiet högt ovanför scenen. Jag hade sett vaktmästare som honom förut (förutom det långa håret och ögonskuggan kanske) – trötta, utslitna män som kämpade för att ta sig igenom arbetsdagen. Även fast den här verkade lite mera kaxig av sig.

"Säg det till din chef att jag vill prata med honom, jag är trött på det här. Du är ännu värre än den förre killen han skickade hit." muttrade Kakashi.

Orochimaru tog ett steg tillbaka.

"Det ska jag hälsa honom. Men vem vet, han kanske erbjuder sig att importera en ny stege i express eftersom det inte verkar finnas någon. Eller så erbjuder han att klättra upp till podiet själv. Eller så kan du och han göra det hand i hand tillsammans. Med ett stort, glatt "jag har inga problem alls här i världen" leenden."

Jag dolde ett leende och kvävde mitt skratt som var på väg att bubbla upp. Orochimaru var tuffare än vad han såg ut. Han vände på klacken och sneglade på mig när han gick förbi.

"Naruto." sa Kakashi. "Repetitionerna börjar inte förrän klockan halv nio."

"Jag vill prata med dig om rollbesättningen. Jag kan inte spela Puck, - det vet du."

Han la huvudet på sned.

"Nej, det vet jag inte. Du är gymnast, eller hur?"

"Ja, men…"

"Tävlar du aldrig?"

Jag flyttade otåligt kroppstyngden från den ena foten till den andra.

"Jo, jag är med i skollaget, men…"

"Uppvisning som uppvisning. Om du kan göra det ena kan du göra det andra." Sa han och vände sig om för att gå in på kontoret. "Om du ursäktar så har jag…"

"Jag är inte klar än." Sa jag trotsigt och följde efter honom in genom dörren.

Han satte sig ner och började bläddra i sin orangea bok som hade legat på skrivbordet. Han verkade inte särskilt intresserad av vad jag hade att säga, vilket fick mig att känna mig ganska obetydlig, och det gjorde mig arg.

"Vi pratar om två olika saker." började jag. "När jag tävlar befinner jag mig i en gymnastiksal, inte på en scen. Jag ser inte ett hav av främmande ansikten stirra upp på mig och jag är inte bländad av strålkastare. Om jag är nervös så går det snart över. Det enda jag behöver göra är att stänga ute publiken."

Nu hade jag fått hans odelade uppmärksamhet.

"Jag behöver varken samarbeta med andra skådespelare eller bry mig om publiken. Jag kan koncentrera mig helt på det jag gör."

"Koncentration är exakt samma sak när det gäller teater. Du utstrålar massor av energi, Naruto." sa kakashi och synade mig från topp till tå. "Jag tänker lära dig att föra över den från gymnastiksalen till scenen. Du kommer att g Puck vighet och spänst, göra hans steg fjäderlätta. Tro mig, det kommer att bli perfekt."

"På repetitionerna kanske, jag har ju sagt att jag…"

"Jag begriper mig inte på dig." Avbröt Kakashi. "Jag läste igenom din ansökan i går kväll. Till skillnad från Chouji uppgav du inga specialkunskaper i vare sig design, makeup, ljussättning eller ljud. Vad i fan hade du tänkt att göra här egentligen?"

Jag kände mig träffad.

"Öh… jag antar att jag hoppades bli botad från min scenskräck. Men när jag kom hit och såg hur bra alla andra var insåg jag att det här nog inte var det rätta stället för mig. Jag vill inte förstöra föreställningen."

"Det kommer du inte att göra. Allt kommer att gå bra."

"Du tar en stor risk." varnade jag honom.

"Som regissör tar man alltid risker."

Jag blev överraskad av bitterheten i hans röst.

"Du kommer att upptäcka att mina produktioner är betydligt mer nyskapande och fängslande än de tråkmånsar med såna som Kazama Arashi i huvudrollen som folk går och ser gång efter gång efter gång i New York."

"Jaså."

"Jag hoppas att Kazama inte är en av dina idoler."

Jag undrade om mitt ansiktsuttryck hade avslöjat mig.

"Jag har sett honom spela Hamlet." mumlade jag.

"Jaså. En roll som han spelade minst femton år längre än han borde ha gjort."

_´Säg det till alla som stått timmar i köer för att få se honom´_ tänkte jag, men jag kunde ju inte försvara min pappa högt, snacka om att bara avslöja sin identitet…

"Då vet vi var vi har varann." sa Kakashi och återgick till sin Orangea bok.

_´Långt därifrån.´_ Tänkte jag och gick.

**--.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,--**

Vi ägnade förmiddagen åt att läsa igenom manuset tillsammans. Några surade för att de inte hade fått de roller de ville ha, men de flesta tyckte att det var rätt spännande och intressant. Sai, Chouji och två andra killar som hade hand om ljussättning och ljud koncentrerade sig på scenografin.

På eftermiddagen började vi planera de olika scenerna. Jag fick veta när jag måste befinna mig på scenen och när jag kunde öva ensam.

Kakashi bestämde att Tsunade skulle hjälpa mig att finslipa de gymnastiska inslagen. Hon hade även erbjudit sig att arbeta med min scenskräck och föreslog att jag skulle pröva avslappningsövningar och gradvis mycket mer av strålkastarljuset.

Repetitionerna drog på tiden och följdes av en försenad middag och filmvisning. Den här gången var det _Stormen_ som stod på programmet. Varje onsdag visades en filmad produktion av till exempel Shakespeare som vi skulle diskutera efteråt.

Efter filmen satt jag och pratade med Sakura i hennes mysiga rum under takbjälkarna. Allt var fint tills jag kom tillbaka till mitt eget rum.

För första gången sedan tidigt den morgonen var jag ensam och hade tid att tänka över de två föregående kvällarnas märkliga upplevelser.

Jag såg mig nervöst omkring i rummet och tände genast alla lampor.

Sedan släppte jag ner persiennerna och drog för gardinerna. Det fick rummet att kännas en aning instängt, men jag var tryggare när gardinerna var fördragna – som om det var genom fönstret som tankarna på Kyuubi hade kommit.

Jag gick rastlöst omkring i rummet en stund och försökte sedan läsa. Klockan tjugo över tio knackade jag på Tsunade's dörr.

"Hej, Naruto." sa Tsunade och lät blicken glida över mig för att kontrollera att jag inte hade gjort mig illa. "Vad är det?"

"Jag känner mig rastlös. Får jag ta en promenad? Jag vet att det är efter läggdags, men jag lovar att jag inte ska vara bort alltför länge." 'wow, vilken bortförklaring. Även om det är sant…'

"Kom in ett tag." sa Tsunade och steg åt sidan.

Jag tvekade.

"Kom nu. Jag vill prata lite med dig."

Jag gick in i rummet, som var extremt prydligt. Överkastet på sängen var rynkfritt och de prydligt uppradade blyertspennorna på skrivbordet var nyvässade. Men Tsunades rosa morgonrock såg nött ut, precis som min mammas, vilket fick mig att slappna av. Hon gjorde en gest mot stolen vid skrivbordet och gick och satte sig på sängen.

"Är du orolig för din roll i pjäsen?" undrade hon.

Vad skulle jag säga? _´Nej, jag är orolig för att min döda syster spökar här.´_ My Ass!

"Lite grann."

"Det behöver du inte vara. Vi ska nog få stopp på din scenskräck. Eller hålla den i schack i alla fall. Minns du när det började?"

"Jag vet inte riktigt. Jag har alltid känt så här, åtminstone ända sen jag gick i lekis, skulle jag tro. Jag minns att jag skulle läsa en dikt på skolavslutningen och stod på scenen i aulan utan att få fram ett ord."

"Stackars liten." mumlade Tsunade.

"Varför frågar du det?"

!Jag försöker hitta en ledtråd till varför du dras med det här problemet. Enligt psykologerna beror det ofta på en olycklig barndom, fysisk eller psykisk misshandel eller föräldrars svek."

"Jag har inte blivit utsatt för nåt sånt." sa jag snabbt. "Inget hemskt har någonsin hänt mig." ´_Inte förrän förra sommaren´._

Tsunade slätade ut överkastet med handen.

"Det händer att barn förtränger traumatiska händelser. Det gör att de inte förstår att de reagerar på en situation som liknar den de en gång blivit utsatta för."

"Jag tror inte att det stämmer i mitt fall." sa jag så artigt jag kunde, även om jag började känna mig irriterad.

"Låt mig ge dig ett exempel," fortsatte hon. "Ett barn har en viss sorts solkräm på sig. Samma dag blir hon vittne till att någon drunknar på badstranden. Flera år senare köper hon en solkräm av samma märke och blir paralyserad av skräck. Hon vet inte varför, men hon kan inte fullfölja det hon tänkt göra. Lukten har aktiverat minnet av den traumatiska händelsen från barndomen. Det enda sättet för henne att komma över sin rädsla är att försöka minnas händelsen och koppla ihop den med solkrämen."

Jag skruvade på mig i stolen. Allt det här spykologisnacket gjorde mig förvirrad och olustig. Vad snackade hon om?

"Jag har inga förträngda barndomsminnen, men jag kan pröva avslappningsmetoderna som du nämnde, om du vill."

"_Och_ den gradvisa förstärkningen av strålkastarljus."

"Ah,.. den också."

Hon log vänligt. Vilket fick mig att känna mig mer olustig.

"Behöver du fortfarande den där promenaden?"

"Ja." svarade jag snabbt.

"Håll dig på gångvägen mellan husen. Det är säkert ingen fara, men jag har alltid varit orolig av mig. Du kan väl knacka på hos mig när du kommer in igen? ska vi säga om, kanske tjugo minuter?"

Jag nickade.

"Tack."

De första fem minuterarna satt jag på verandatrappan och tittade på stjärnhimlen. På andra sidan gatan avtecknade sig teaterns höga torn mot den glittrande himlen och klockan lyste i kapp med månen.

Jag gick fram och tillbaka längs gångvägen några gånger och sedan ett varv runt gula villan, eftersom jag var nyfiken på att se mitt rum från utsidan.

På baksidan hörde jag ett ljud från det andra huset där Chouji och de flesta andra killarna bodde – ett stön och sedan en duns som lät som ett fall dämpat av gräs, och någon som svor lågt. Jag kikade fram försiktigt bakom ett knotigt gammalt träd samtidigt som Sasuke kastade en blick över axeln, fick syn på mig och gjorde en grimas.

Han kanske hoppades på att jag skulle sköta mina egna affärer och gå därifrån, för efter ett ögonblick såg han sig om igen och gjorde ännu en grimas och rynkade pannan.

_´Jag tänker inte flytta på mig!´_ Jag ville veta vad han höll på med. Han kastade en sten på ett fönster på första våningen och någon därinne drog upp rullgardinen.

"Jag behöver lite hjälp." ropade Sasuke lågt.

Han väntade – och såg sig om för tredje gången.

"Jadu, jag är kvar här än." sa jag trotsigt och gav han en blick jag hoppades gav ett intryck av något slag, vad vet jag inte själv än.

Ljuset i ett annat rum på första våningen tändes. Det var deras badrum, om jag inte hade fel. Jag kanske inte borde ha lagt mig i och fortsatt att titta, men jag struntade i bakhuvet som varnade om konsekvenserna och fortsatte att titta. Myggfönstret gled upp med ett dovt gnisslande.

"Är du beredd?" frågade Sasuke sin kompis inne i huset. Sedan böjde han sig ner och stånkade och stönade, även om han försökte vara ljudlös. Jag tog ett steg åt sidan för att se vad han höll på med. En mörk skepnad låg i en hög i gräset.

Jag kunde urskilja ett huvud och ett par axlar när Sasuke lyfte personen i fråga under armarna.

"Har du honom?" frågade Sasuke. "Jag räknar till tre, ett, två…"

I skenet av badrumslampan såg jag Neji's huvud glida in genom fönstret med några slingor av sitt långa glansiga hår över ansiktet.

"Tur att han inte är så tung." pustade killen i badrummet.

"Stänk lite vatten i ansiktet på honom," föreslog Sasuke. "Och låt honom ligga kvar på golvet tills han vaknar, den jäveln."

Den andra killen stängde myggfönstret och Sasuke vände sig om. Det verkade som om han försökte bestämma sig för vad han skulle göra. Sedan kom han fram till mig med graciösa steg.

"Är du ute och tar luft?"

"Yesbox."

"Jag antar att du vet vad klockan är."

"Jag har bett om tillåtelse." sa jag. "Har du?" la jag till sarkastiskt.

Han gav till ett snett litet "Uchiha Smirk" som kyuubi hade berättat om. Det var faktiskt inte så hånande som hon hade sagt att det var.

"Nej."

"Vad har hänt med Neji, föresten?"

"åh, ingenting alltför allvarligt, är jag rädd för."

Sasuke nickade lite nonchalant mot trädet.

"Har du lust att sätta dig en stund?"

_´Under ett träd, ensam med honom i månskenet?´_ Jag var inte alltför säker på det.

"Du kan väl klättra i träd?" frågade han. "Det borde du kunna som är gymnast."

Den första starka grenen var ungefär en och en halv meter från marken. Jag hävde mig upp på den. Sasuke tänkte hjälpa mig men ändrade sig. Sedan klättrade jag upp på grenen som växte åt motsatt håll, en halvmeter högre upp. Sasuke gjorde det bekvämt för sig på den lägre grenen, jag undrade om han och Kyuubi hade brukat sitta här tillsammans, men drog bort den tanken fort. Det var ju inte så att jag var avundsjuk eller så…

"Neji ränner ute på stan på kvällarna och råkar i slagsmål med Wisterias tuffingar," sa Sasuke och tittade upp mot mig. "Jag borde ha låtit den där jätten som han retade upp ikväll spräcka skallen på honom. Det är det enda sättet att banka in lite vett i huvudet på honom."

"Slogs du också?" jag ville inte låta som en orolig beundrare, men jag pratade utan att låta hjärnan hänga med. "oh, fuck!"

"vadå, är du orolig?" frågade han retsamt och drog på ett snett leende. Innan jag hann svara så fnös han till.

"Jag är ingen idiot, jag slet tag i Neji och drog han därifrån innan det blev allvarligt. Även om jag skulle lämnat honom…"

Jag log lite åt hans hånfulla inställning.

"Naruto," sa Sasuke. "Du får inte berätta det här för någon om Neji."

"Och varför inte då?"

"Han behöver oss. Drama är det enda som håller Neji kvar i skolan. Utan det intresset skulle han råka riktigt illa ut, så högfärdig som han är.. vi kan inte riskera att han blir reglerad." sa han med en, var det vädjande? Blick i dom mörka ögonen.

"Han får mig att känna mig olustig."

"Det är helt med flit. Det är bara en fasad han sätter upp."

"Sai sa samma sak om Kakashi."

Sasuke flinade.

"Låt dig inte luras av honom. Han är en bra kille innerst inne."

Jag måste ha gjort någon grimas, för Sasuke skrattade. Det var ett av de vackraste ljud jag hört, och man hörde att han inte skrattade ofta. Jag kände mig nästan hedrad.

"Du tillhör tydligen inte hans beundrare. Faktum är att jag inte vet vad jag skulle göra utan honom. Han fixade ett stipendium åt mig så jag kunde gå kvar här i skolan, så jag slapp be mina föräldrar om det. Han har lärt mig mer än alla böcker jag läst och alla andra lärare har lärt mig tillsammans."

"Jag är glad att han hjälpt dig, men jag tycker fortfarande att han är en egoistisk tyrann med sadistiskt drag."

"Kreativa personer kan vara lite ego, måste jag erkänna."

Det var en ursäkt som jag hade hört alltför många gånger.

"Kreativitet ger ingen rätt till att vara otrevlig mot folk."

Sasuke ryckte på axlarna.

"Oroar du dig för att stå på scenen?" frågade han lågt efter ett tag.

"Det är inte därför jag inte gillar Kakashi."

"Det har jag inte sagt heller. Jag vill bara tala om att det inte är nåt att oroa sig för. Publiken är på din sida, Naruto. De ser dig på scenen och vill att det ska gå bra för dig. Hela världen älskar en skådespelare."

´Vilken inställning,´ tänkte jag. Här trodde man att han tänkte uppmuntra en. ´Hur självupptagen får man bli?´

"Tro mig, det är rena barnleken" sa han och gav till ett av sina "Smirk".

"För dig kanske." muttrade jag buttert.

"Det finns inget bättre. Jag har spelat teater sen jag var sex år."

"Är du med i en teatergrupp?"

Han log lite cyniskt.

"Nej, jag är son till en Pastor. Jag brukade hålla till i kyrkan som låg bredvid vårt hus. Den hade en sorts scen, altaret, en balkong, där kören stod. En orkester, orgeln, och till och med scenkläder – min pappa undrade ofta varför hans mässhake var skrynklig på söndagarna. Jag ordnade massor av föreställningar för mina kompisar utan att pappa visste om det."

Jag skrattade högt. Sasuke log och tittade på mig.

Hans leende och glittret i hans ögon gjorde mig alldeles varm inombords. Sen mindes jag Kyuubi och tittade bort. Jag började förstå varför hon hade smitit ut och träffat honom på kvällarna. Hans ansikte var nära…

"Hursomhelst gillar inte mina föräldrar mina planer eller ens tanken på att jag skulle bli skådis något vidare. Min bror är egenföretagare i Kalifornien, så jag träffar honom nästan aldrig nåmera. Eftersom jag inte har nån religiös kallelse vill mina föräldrar att jag ska välja ett praktiskt yrke, nåt jag tjänar bra pengar på.

"Man måste följa dit ens hjärta brinner för." sa jag lågt, och hoppades att han inte tyckte jag var värsta nörden nu.

"Ja… det måste man."

Han väntade på att jag skulle möta hans blick, men det gjorde jag inte. Jag kunde inte.

"Dem andra pratar om dig, Naruto. Till och med killarna."

"Jaså?" jag var chockad. Vad kunde dom prata om mig? Inte skitsnack hoppas jag. "vad säger de då?"

"De är besvikna över att du och Chouji fann varann så snabbt." sa han lite retsamt, men jag fattade inte piken.

"varför skulle det spela någon roll för dem om att vi är kompisar? Det spelar väl ingen roll?"

Han tittade nyfiket på mig.

"Du är inte medveten om det, eller hur? Som talets sättet säger, "Hans hår ger solen dess eld, hans ögon ger oceanen dess själ", viskade han mot min kind. Han visste hur han skulle använda rösten för att få ens hjärta att fastna i halsgropen.

Jag stålsatte mig mot de förföriska orden. _´Vänta,… __**FÖRFÖRISKA!?´**_

"Vad pratar du om?" jag kände mig helt borta, jag visste att jag såg lite feminin ut, men han kan inte mena allvar om att även killarna pratar om mig!?

"Det är några rader ur en dikt som handlar om någon som inte vet om hur vacker han är."

Jag grävde in naglarna i trädets bark av nervositet.

"Där har du svaret på varför jag gillar Chouji," sa jag. "Han är normal. Till skillnad från er skådisar."

"Vad är det för fel med skådisar?"

"De har talets gåva och läser poesi. Man måste vara galen om man litar på en sån."

"Värst vad du var snabb att döma folk."

"Nej, det är jag inte. Jag talar av egen erfarenhet. Efter ett tag kan de inte skilja på verklighet och dikt. De älskar sig själva och kan inte fatta varför inte alla andra inser hur underbara de är." sa jag argt och tittade bort.

Han hoppade ner på marken. När han tittade upp på mig var ögonen känslokalla med ett kyligt uttryck.

"Det måste vara praktiskt att dra alla över en kam. Du slösar då inte bort nån tid på att lära känna nån."

´Jag vill inte lära känna dig.´ tänkte jag när Sasuke gick sin väg. ´jag kan inte ta den risken.´

Jag hade lärt mig att hålla mig borta från killar som var kära i Kyuubi. Jag hade blivit bränd eller blåst förut och visste att jag inte kunde konkurrera med henne. Om Sasuke visste vem jag var skulle jag vara hans källa till minnen av henne. Han skulle börja leta efter likheter, saker hos mig som påminde om henne. Och jag tänkte inte utsätta mig för den sortens sorg nåmera.

**NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTO:**

Ehm… reviews:D

Och för er som inte fattade….jag visste inte hur jag skulle översätta "Smirk", så jag skrev bara dit det för effektens skull… heh.


	6. Chapter 6

Viola! ;D fick lite damp och började skriva…enjoy

Äger inte Naruto, totalt hjärtekrossande värdelöst.. men sant.

"Hur känns det, Naruto?" frågade Tsunade nästa morgon.

"Bra. Jag är redo att sätta igång!" sa jag men en aning fejkad entusiasm.

"Det var roligt att höra. Vi ska träna i gymnastiksalen senare idag. Kakashi kom med förslaget att låta Chouji vara med. Eftersom han kan så mycket och scenografi kanske han kan se möjligheter som du och jag har missat."

"Det låter kul."

"Dessutom håller jag på att kopiera några avslappnings övningar som du skulle kunna lyssna på."

"Jag är ledsen att jag är till så mycket besvär." ursäktade jag mig. Jag kände mig ganska patetisk.

"Struntprat, Jag älskar utmaningar!" sa hon och la armen om min axel i en vänligt gest.

"Tsunade!" ropade Kakashi. "Ring Orochimaru! Han har fortfarande inte bytt de där glödlamporna."

Hon blinkade åt mig och gick mot kontoret. Sai log mot mig från andra sidan scenen.

"Jag vet vem årets lilla gullegris är." sa en av tjejerna.

Jag vred på huvudet för att se vem det var som snackade skit, men önskade att jag hade låtit bli. Det var Ino.

Hon stod mellan Neji och Sasuke och väntade på min rektion, som om det var någon sorts sjuk lek hon ville spela ut för att göra mig arg. Jag totalignorerade henne och hälsade på Sakura, som just hade kommit.

"Naruto hörde visst inte vad du sa." Påpekade Neji.

"Det tror jag nog att han gjorde. Sakura, har du märkt att Naruto är lägrets nya gullegris?" sa Ino hånfullt. Jag kände hur ilskan bubblade upp, och tänkte som mantra i huvudet _´Man slår inte tjejer, man ska inte slå tjejer…´_

"Han är i alla fall årets Blondie." sa Sakura lite halvt på skoj och blinkade åt mig. Jag flinade lite åt hennes svar, för jag visste att hon inte menade något illa med dem orden.

"Jag är inte Kakashi's gullegris." påpekade jag snabbt.

Ino fladdrade med sina låga svarta ögonfransar. Att skapa konflikter hindrade henne förmodligen från att dö av uttråkning.

"Kakashi var tuff mot dig i början, det är han alltid mot sina favoriter. Men han brukar inte ha samma favorit som Tsunade. Hon gillar osäkra personer som hon kan vara mamma åt. Men så är det ju förstås det där med ditt lilla problem…"

"Lägg av, Ino." sa Sakura med en vass kant i tonen.

"Så hon har adopterat dig," fortsatte Ino. "Gjort dig till sitt projekt under lägret. Och Sai, inte för att jag riktigt förstår varför, kastar slängkyssar till dig tvärs över senen."

Jag blev lite ställd där. Jag visste väl själv att han småflörtade med mig! _´Det var ju det första han gjorde när han mötte mig! Men jag trodde han var lite sån med alla… men men, jag är ändå inte intresserad. Jag är inte bög. Eller…?´_

Jag sneglade mot Sasuke som stod där utan att säga något. Hans ansikte röjde ingenting, så varför, Varför, började jag känna att mina kinder hettade till? ´_Herreguud, oh my god. Jag måste tänka igen alla mina känslor senare.. jag vet ju inte ens min sexuella läggning!´_

Neji skrattade. Han ställde sig tätt bakom Ino, som om han tänkte krama henne bakifrån. Sedan lutade han sig över hennes axel och tryckte kinden mot hennes. Jag såg hur Ino slappnade av och lutade sig mot honom. Men glimten i Neji's ögon sa mig att han inte gillade henne på riktigt, han lekte bara med hennes känslor.

"Jag tycker inte om Naruto," sa han med munnen mot Ino's kind. "Han är inte min favorit."

Ino vände ansiktet mot honom och lät sina läppar snudda vid hans. Neji la händerna på hennes axlar och sköt henne ifrån sig.

"Var inte så framfusig."

Ino snurrade runt och stirrade på honom.

"Tjejer som är nåt är inte framfusiga," fortsatte Neji. "De är hjälplösa och omedvetna om sin dragningskraft."

Ino's ögon sköt blixtar.

"Kyuubi var inte hjälplös!" fräste hon fram. "Men det var du."

De gick ilsket åt var sitt håll. Sakura, Sasuke och jag var tysta ett ögonblick.

"Kakashi är bra på att hitta rätt folk för sina roller," sa Sakura till sist. "De där två är som klippta och skurna för att spela Oberon och Titania."

"Jag fattar inte varför han inte kan glömma henne." mumlade Sasuke.

Även om jag inte alls gillade Neji, kunde jag förstå honom. Jag visste hur omöjligt det var att glömma min syster när man en gång lärt känna henne.

"Det är inte lätt att glömma nån man älskar," sa jag bittert. "Ett år räcker inte för att komma över en sån sak, det kan ni ge er på."

Sasuke mötte min blick.

"Om man inte är en vääldigt bra skådis och döljer det väl, såklart." tillade jag snabbt och tittade trotsigt upp med en putad mun.

"Det förstås." sa han stelt.

"Har jag missat nått?" frågade Sakura när Sasuke gick därifrån.

"Vad menar du?" jag rynkade pannan.

"Tjaa, du kan ju börja med att förklara varför du försvarade Neji, som är så otrevlig mot dig. Han ger mig kalla kårar. Vet du om att han har tapetserat sitt rum med bilder på Kyuubi? Det säger i alla fall Lee."

Jag rös till när jag tänkte på det. Ett museum för de döda.

"Det är dags att Neji går vidare med sitt liv, han och Kyuubi var ju inte direkt århundradets kärlekspar. Det var Sasuke hon tyckte om." fortsatte sakura.

"Jo, jag har ju hört det." svarade jag lite stelt.

"Och det är hon inte ensam om att göra, eller hur?"

"Vad menar du med det, om jag får fråga?" jag blev chockad av hennes fråga. Var jag verkligen så självklar?_ ´Vänta… tycker jag om honom på det sättet, verkligen? Som sagt, vi tar det senare.´ _jag lämnade mina tänkegångar och lugnade ner mig innan jag blev en aning mörkare i ansiktet som skulle kunna beskrivas som "brinnande tomat".

"Vad tycker du själv om Sasuke?" jag stålsatte mig inför den frågan. ´Lika bra att vara så ärligt som möjligt.´

Jag ryckte nonchalant på axlarna.

"Han är väl okej."

Sakura flinade.

"Det här stället är fullt av skådisar."

**-.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.-**

Nu började vi repetera på allvar. Kakashi krävde att alla var närvarande oavsett om de skulle vara med i scenen som spelades eller inte. Det tog sin tid att stryka under sina repliker och anteckna Kakashi's instruktioner.

Vi arbetade oss igenom den andra akten med alla alferna. Kakashi hade dublerat det ursprungliga antalet och skapat nya roller, vilket bidrog till förvirringen. Tempot ökade när Oberon och Titania – neji och Ino – började gräla. Jag såg på från kulisserna, redo att göra entré. Kakashi la armarna i kors över bröstet och såg belåten ut när Titania lämnade scenen med sina alfer.

"Gå du!" sa Oberon ilsket till Titania's rygg. "Du kommer inte härifrån förrän jag fått straffa dig!"

Jag började röra på mig.

"Stopp! Vad håller du på med, Puck?" röt Kakashi.

"Jag trodde det var min tur nu." svarade jag.

"Har Oberon kallat på dig än?" frågade Kakashi. "Har han det? Han är kung, glöm inte det. Du kommer inte förrän han kallar på dig."

Jag tog ett steg tillbaka.

"Jag vill att du kommer in när han sagt ´Kom Puck´," sa han med en mildare röst. "Och jag vill att du ska gå nära honom. Ni är konspiratörer. Ta om den sista repliken igen. Neji."

"Gå du! Du kommer inte härifrån förrän jag har fått …"

Lamporna blinkade.

"… Straffa dig."

Ljuset slocknade. Vi uppslukades av mörker. Någon kvävde ett skrik.

"Vad i…" morrade Kakashi. "Orochimaru!"

Det enda ljuset i lokalen kom från skyltarna vid nödutgången och den svaga golvbelysningen som markerade vägen till dem.

"Stanna där ni är, jag vill inte att nån ska göra sig illa!" sa Tsunade.

"Sai, leta rätt på Orochimaru!" befallde Kakashi.

"Är det någon som har en ficklampa?" frågade Sai. "En liten pennficklampa går också bra."

Två tjejer i publiken erbjöd sig att låna ut sina.

"Skicka ficklamporna vidare mot mittgången så Sai kan ta dem." föreslog Tsunade.

Viskningar och nervöst fnitter hördes i salongen när Sai tog emot ficklamporna och gick nerför trappan till korridoren på bottenvåningen. Plötsligt tystnade viskningarna.

"Vad är det som luktar?" frågade en tjej med skrämd röst.

"Parfym." svarade en kille.

Jag sniffade i luften och kände hur nackhåret reste sig på mig.

"_**Det luktar jasmin**_." sa en annan tjej.

Kyuubi's parfym. Jag mindes veckorna efter hennes död när jag hade packat ner hennes kläder i kartonger och känt **doften av jasmin**. Det var som om hon kunde ha kommit in i rummet i vilket ögonblick som helst.

Plötsligt tändes ljuset igen.

"Rör er inte!# befallde Tsunade strängt. "Inte förrän jag har räknat er."

"Titta på Neji," viskade någon.

Neji stod med slutna ögon och ett leende på läpparna. Han andades djupt och drog in doften av Kyuubi som om han inte kunde få nog av den.

Blotta åsynen av honom fick mig att må illa. Jag hade lust att slå honom, skrika åt honom att sluta. Det var inte kul. När jag vände mig om upptäckte jag att Sasuke tittade på mig.

Kakashi stampade fram och tillbaka på scenen och såg irriterad ut.

"Vad var det för fel?" frågade han när Sai kom ut tillbaka från kulisserna.

"Jag vet inte. Strömmen kom tillbaka innan jag hann fram till elskåpet."

"Hittade du Orochimaru?"

"Nej, tyvärr."

"Alla är här" rapporterade Tsunade till Kakashi.

Han satte händerna i sidorna och lät blicken glida över Neji och mig, Ino. Alferna och Publiken.

"Ett effektfullt trick, vi kanske kan använda oss av det i pjäsen. Släppa ut en speciell doft i ventilationssystemet när Puck gör sina konster eller när Titania sveper in på scenen med sina alfer. Men det betyder inte att jag vill att det ska upprepas. Är det uppfattat!?"

Alla nickade och sneglade misstänksamt på varandra.

Jag ville gärna tro att det var ett trick, men jag kunde inte skaka av mig den kusliga känslan av att Kyuubi var närvarande i salongen. Jag som hade trott att jag hade kommit hit på egen beslutsamhet i början fick mig nu att undra om det var Kyuubi som hade kallat hit mig.

Vad vill du Kyuubi? Tänkte jag.

Att jag ska leta på något åt henne, det handlade alltid om det. Hade någon hört eller sett något kvällen då hon dog? Om jag grävde lite, skulle jag då hitta en ledtråd som kunde leda till gåtans lösning?

"Naruto," sa Kakashi barskt. "Kan du vara vänlig och komma tillbaka till jorden?"

Nej, Kyuubi, svarade jag min syster inom mig. Be mig inte att göra det. Jag kan leta efter hårspännen, strumpor, skolböcker och telefonnummer, men inte efter seriemördare.

**NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTO.**

Ännu ett klart…fick värsta nojan om att göra ett kapitel.. allt bara sippra fram. Som sagt så tar jag ju lite händelser ur vissa böcker för att hålla spänningen…men annars skriver jag själv.

Reviews är alltid älskade, ne? ;)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Just to say we're sorry  
For the black eyes and bleeding lips  
When it's hard to forget  
How many lies we told,  
Or how we'd grow  
Before i said goodbye  
So lets scrape our knees on the playground.**_

__

De bästa stunderna på torsdagen och fredagen spenderade jag i gymnastiksalen med Tsunade och Chouji, där vi försökte göra Puck "lättare än luft" typ. När Chouji fick klart för sig vad jag kunde göra bubblade han med en massa idéer om hur vi skulle bygga scenen för att få plats med mina volter och kullerbyttor. Tsunade var en helt annan person nu när Kakashi inte var med. Hon var fortfarande stenhård när det gällde att allt skulle gå rätt till, men när vi skojade kunde hon stämma in i skratten. Vi ´skolkade´ till och med en timme för att köpa ett par skor till mig. När Tsunade fick höra att Chouji och jag skulle stanna kvar över veckoslutet bjöd hon oss på middag på lördagen.

Sakura hade talat om för mig att Sasuke, Neji och Ino också skulle stanna över helgen. Jag undvek dem så gott jag kunde under fredagen och såg dem bara på avstånd när de gick längs gatan på lördagen. Dessutom undvek jag fönsterbrädan och bron och lät alla mina lampor vara tända i rummet.

Jag sov dåligt natten till fredagen och lördagen. Jag ville inget hellre än att sluta ögonen men kämpade emot så fort jag kände att jag höll på att slumra in. Trots det fick jag några timmars ostörd sömn.

När Chouji och jag var på väg hem till Tsunade på lördagskvällen hade jag lyckats övertyga mig själv om att den första veckans märkliga händelser bara varit en hallucination på att jag befann mig på platsen där Kyuubi dött. Min andra vecka skulle säkert bli bättre!

**Tsunade** bodde i ett charmigt trähus några kvarter från skolan. Verandan såg inbjudande ut med sina korgstolar och blomkrukor fulla med vita och rosa småblommor.

"Var det svårt att hitta hit?" Frågade Sai när han öppnade dörren.

"Nejdå, det enda problemet var att hålla Chouji i rörelse. Han måste stanna och titta på allt!" sa jag skämtsamt. Jag vände mig mot min kompis. "Nästa gång vi ska nånstans ska jag sätta ögonbindel på dig!"

"Visst." mumlade han och kikade nyfiket förbi Sai in i vardagsrummet.

Det var ett hemtrevligt rum, fast lite för blommigt för min smak. Tapeter, dukar, gardiner – allt hade nått med blommotiv att göra. Sai ledde oss genom matrummet och in i ett fint kök, där Tsunade stod och fyllde bakade potatisar.

Jag kunde urskilja några skrapade lotter på köksbordet. Ingen av dom verkade ha gett vinst.

"Hej Tsunade, vill du ha hjälp med något?" undrade jag.

"Nej då, det behövs inte. Jag har läget helt under kontroll." Svarade hon med ett leende. Jag förundrades fortfarande hur hon kunde se så ung och livfull ut, fastän hon hade en så gammal son. Hur gammal var hon egentligen? **'Skenet bedrar'** for det upp i mitt huvud.

Sai drog fram en hög pall så att Chouji kunde sätta sig bredvid Tsunade.

Jag trodde att han skulle hämta en åt mig också, men när Tsunade började prata matlagning med Chouji kände jag hur Sai drog mig i armen. Han blinkade och nickade mot dörren. Jag följde med honom in i vardagsrummet, trots att det kändes lite oartigt att lämna de andra i köket.

"Jag får aldrig en chans att vara ensam med dig." förklarade Sai. "Det får Chouji varje dag."

Jag visste inte hur jag skulle tolka meningen så jag struntade i det.

"Visst." sa jag. "Men jag är din mammas gäst också."

"Hon vet hur jag känner. Det var nog därför hon bjöd hit er i kväll. Jag är bara två år äldre än du, men eftersom jag är anställd och du är elev så får jag inte bjuda ut dig."

Jag stelnade till av chock. _´B-bjuda ut m-mig? Vänta, vi spolar tillbaka en liten bit, jag är kille? Jajamensan. Sai är en kille? Vad jag vet så tyder det inte på annat.´_

Jag sneglade mot honom snabbt.

´_Är han intresserad av mig? Shit, men jag är ju kille jag med? Fast ändå… jag tycker väl om Sasuke… right?´ Jag tänker för mkt…_

"Skulle du göra det annars, menar du?"

Sai gav till ett roat skratt.

"Ibland begriper jag mig inte på dig, Naruto. Du är så naiv! Du och Chouji passar faktiskt bra ihop." _´Och vad menade han med det?!´_

"Kanske det." svarade jag nonchalant.

Hans mörkgråa ögon svepte över mitt ansikte och han öppnade munnen som om han tänkte säga något. Sedan stängde han den igen och log. Jag slog undan tanken på att leendet var fejk och såg mig omkring i rummet på jakt efter något att prata om.

"Är det där du?" frågade jag och pekade på ett fotografi. "Eller är det stålmannen som barn?"

"Det är jag, på min allra första Halloween-fest här i Wisteria."

Jag tog upp det inramade fotografiet.

"Vad söt du var!" sa jag för att försöka lätta stämningen. _Vänta.. kunde jag inte sagt nått mera manligt? Jag både gnäller och pratar som en tjej!_

"Vart nånstans?" sa han retsamt.

Jag skrattade, lättad.

"Hur gammal var du när det här kortet togs?"

"Sex år, skulle jag chansa på."

Han ställde sig tätt intill mig för att titta på kortet. Sedan satte han sig i den lilla soffan med plats för två. Jag stod kvar och tog upp ännu ett foto.

"Din mamma. När togs det här?"

"Hon gick i college när det där fotot togs. Inte så stor skillnad, jag vet men… du kan sitta här och titta på fotona, Naruto."

Jag gjorde som han ville och han la upp armen bakom mig på soffans ryggstöd. Jag undrade vad jag skulle göra när jag hade tittat färdigt på korten. Jag var inte redo att bli känslomässigt engagerad, men jag ville inte att han skulle tro att jag inte var intresserad.

"Vem är det där?" frågade jag och pekade på ett inramat foto.

Tsunade och Sai satt på en picknickfilt med en liten flicka som verkade vara två eller tre år yngre än Sai mellan sig. Det fanns flera bilder på den söta flickan med gyllene guld hår och skinande bruna ögon. Precis som Tsunade.

Jag tog upp det fotot son stod närmast.

"Det är min syster, Midori."

"Var är hon nu?" frågade jag.

I nästa ögonblick ångrade jag min fråga. När jag tittade på flickan fick jag en obehaglig känsla av att hon var död.

"Hon dog ett halvår efter att kortets togs."

"Jag är ledsen. Jag borde inte ha frågat."

"Det gör inget." sa Sai. "Det är länge sen nu. Jag var bara fem år när det hände."

Jag kunde inte slita blicken från fotot. Med sitt gyllene hår och sin klänning med puffade ärmar påminde Midori om Kyuubi som barn.

"Vad är det? " frågade Sai. "Du ser så… sorgsen ut."

Plötsligt kände jag mig lite frestad att dela mina tankar med honom. Jag tänkte på hur Tsunade vakade över lägerdeltagarna som en hök. Jag hade sett min mamma titta på mig på samma sätt efter Kyuubis död.

Jag ställde tillbaka fotografiet på bordet och Sai sträckte ut handen och tog ett nytt.

"Det här är mitt favoritkort på Midori." Sa han och la det i mitt lnä. "Det är såhär jag vill minnas henne."

Jag tog försiktigt upp fotot. Hans syster hade gröna snickarbyxor med en broderad kanin på bröstlappen. Leendet var underbart och ögonen glittrade okynnigt, som om hon bar på en fantastisk hemlighet.

Bilden blev suddig och jag fick tårar i ögonen för mig egen och Sai's skull. Jag blinkade bort dem snabbt och en annan bild dök upp för min inre syn – en liten skräckslagen flicka instängd i ett trångt utrymme. En svart ridå föll över henne. Jag fylldes av ångest och panik.

Plötsligt dök Kyuubi upp bredvid mig. Jag kunde inte se henne men jag kände hennes närvaro. Hon sa: "Var inte rädd, Naruto. Jag ska hjälpa dig."

"Naruto," sa Sai lågt och drog mig intill sig i en kramliknande position. "Jag tog inte med dig hit för att göra dig sorgsen."

Min blick klarnade och den lilla flickan log mot mig från fotot igen.

"Hur dog Midori?"

"I en eldsvåda. Hon blev rädd och gömde sig i en garderob."

Jag kände hur strupen snördes åt.

"I-i en garderob?"

"Barnvakten kunde inte hitta henne. Hon dog av rökförgiftning."

Jag svalde hårt. Vad var det som hade fått mig att se den leende flickan på bilden instängd i ett trångt utrymme medan en ridå av svart rök sänkte sig över henne?

"Har du varit med om en eldsvåda nångång?" frågade Sai.

"Nej. Det måste vara fruktansvärt."

"Man känner så maktlös." sa han.

Maktlös var precis det jag kände mig nu, oförmögen att kunna hejda de syner som spelades upp för min inre syn. Jag hade varit på min vakt de senaste dagarna, men så fort jag sänkte min vakt så smög sig Kyuubi tillbaka in i mitt huvud.

Låg det någon sanning bakom synerna? Fanns det någon ledtråd i dem som jag hade förbisett?

Kyuubi och jag brukade titta på mammas gamla filmer och halvt skratta ihjäl oss åt en av dem som hette _Teen Psychic_. Den var full av närbilder på mamma när hon spärrade upp sina ögon när hon rörde vid saker som tillhört döda människor. Med entonig röst beskrev hon sedan vad hon såg, - syner som hjälpte polisen att lösa mysteriet. Jag önskade att jag kunde skratta åt det nu, men jag var bara rädd.

Jag tittade på Sai.

"Bra jobbat," muttrade han. "Här bjuder men hem en snygging, ser till att man får vara ensamma med varann och tråkar halvt ihjäl honom."

Jag log ansträngt. Jag visste inte hur jag skulle reagera åt ett sånt erkännande rakt upp och ner.

"Jag tycker om att höra dig berätta om din familj. Det säger mycket om dig som person. Och jag gillar ert hemtrevliga hus," tillade jag och använde det som ursäkt för att få resa mig upp och se lite mer, plus att han började komma lite för nära. Hus är fulla av ledtrådar om dem som bor där.

"Du vet betydligt mer om mig än vad jag vet om dig." påpekade Sai.

"Det är inte så mycket att berätta," min familj är rätt trist." sa jag.

Jag upptäckte ännu ett foto av Midori på skrivbordet och ett i bokhyllan.

Det var inte särskilt svårt att dra slutsatsen att flickan var död, tänkte jag. Eftersom det inte fanns några bilder på henne när hon var äldre. Och när man visste att hon var död så var steget långt till att föreställa sig henne i ett trångt utrymme – en kista, inte en garderob – med ett svart skynke över sig. Det var förmodligen av medlidande med Sai, som också hade förlorat en syster, som jag hade sett synerna. Och det förklarade varför jag hade tänkt på Kyuubi.

Alltihop hade en naturlig förklaring.

Kyuubi skickade inte meddelanden till mig från andra sidan. Jag var inte synsk.

Jag drog ut en nött bok ur bokhyllan – handbok i drama – och bläddrade i den med ett låtsat intresse.

"Hur tycker du att det går att samarbeta med Kakashi då?" frågade Sai efter en stund.

"Betydligt bättre än jag hade väntat mig."

"Han gillar energin du utstrålar." sa Sai. "Och det skadar inte att du är rätt okej när det gäller drama. Det kanske är svårt att tro, men Kakashi känner sig ofta hotad av begåvade och erfarna personer."

"Det har du rätt i. det är svårt att tro."

Sai skrattade och drog upp benen under sig i soffan. Han betraktade mig medan jag slog igen boken och valde en annan.

"För att förstå Kakashi måste man känna tills hans bakgrund. När han gjorde fiasko i New York så var det rejält. Den sista pjäs han regisserade - hans stora chans, den som skulle göra honom berömd, var med Kazama Arashi."

Jag vände mig mot Sai – en aning för snabbt, insåg jag. Jag visste att min pappa hade arbetat med Walker, men jag hade varit för ung för att minnas några detaljer.

"Blev det en flopp?" frågade jag.

"Kazama drog sig ur. Han insåg att den skulle floppa och drog sig ur. Pjäsen slutade spelas tre dagar efter att han hade lämnat dem."

Jag vände mig mot bokhyllan igen för att Sai inte skulle se mitt ansikte.

"Hur kan du veta det? Har Kakashi berättat det för dig?"

"Kakashi skulle aldrig avslöja några misslyckanden för mig. Mamma berättade det förra sommaren, när Kazama Kyuubi kom hit. Jag hade sett Kakashi ge sig på skådespelare som trodde att de ägde scenen förut, men aldrig med sån hets. Kyuubi kunde försvara sig. Hon gav igen, inför alla andra, och hon drog sig inte för att påminna honom om fiaskot i New York."

Jag rös inombords. Jag visste hur skarp Kyuubis tunga kunde vara.

"Jag tror inte att hon insåg vilken öm punkt det var för honom. Hur som helst förklarade mamma situationen för mig. Hon bad mig att inte berätta det för nån, så säg inget till de andra."

"Det ska jag inte."

Det klirrade av bestick i matsalen.

"det låter som om det snart är dags at käka." konstaterade Sai.

Jag satte tillbaka boken i bokhyllan och han reste sig ur soffan.

När jag skulle gå ut från vardagsrummet grep Sai tag i min arm.

"Jag inser att jag förmodligen förstört min chanser för ikväll, men jag lovar att prata om trevligare saker under middagen." sa han lågt.

Jag rös till lite. _´Är han verkligen så kär i mig?´_

**Sai höll sitt ord**. Vi pratade om skolan och Tsunade, efter några glas av en dryck som var kallad Sake, bidrog med en historia från sin första date med en kille vid namn Dan.

Men jag kände mig splittrad. Samtidigt som jag pratade och skrattade plågades jag av en gnagande känsla av obehag. _Vad hade egentligen hänt emellan Kakashi och min pappa? och exakt vad hade hänt när Kyuubi var här förra sommaren? Hur stor var egentligen Kakashi's bitterhet mot våran familj? _

När kvällen var över insisterade Sai på att följa oss hem, trots att han var ledig över veckoslutet och inte kunde hållas ansvarig för våran säkerhet. När vi kom till husen tog det en liten stund för Chouji att räkna ut att Sai ville att han skulle gå in och lämna oss ensamma. Så fort han hade försvunnit, till min olycka? Så fljde Sai med till Gula villan och drog ner mig bredvid sig på verandatrappan. Jag var för överaskad för att kunna säga något.

"Du vet att jag inte får bjuda ut dig, Naruto."

"Ja, du sa det förut." svarade jag, på vakt.

Han lutade sig framåt och stödde sina ärmbågar mot knäna.

"Jag trodde inte att det skulle bli nåt problem. Jag är rätt bra på att hålla en viss distans till personer. Det måste jag göra om jag ska ta mig till Los Angeles."

"Jag förstår." sa jag med vad jag hopades var en förstående och artig röst.

Han skrattade.

"Vad snällt av dig att vara så förstående, med tanke på att du är den som gör det så svårt för mig. Det skulle vara lätt att bli kär i dig, Naruto. Kille eller ej."

"Då är det nog bäst att du aktar dig." svarade jag snabbt. Jag visste verkligen inte på hur man skulle reagera i en situation som den här… Kyuubi var experten på sånt, inte jag. Jag var alltid den i bakgrunden, den alla missade. Jag var inte van med så mycket uppmärksamhet.

"Jag har ingen lust att akta mig." sa han och tog mitt ansikte mellan sina händer. Jag kände hur kinderna hettade till lite grann.

"Du vet hur noga din mamma är med att alla följer reglerna." påpekade jag snabbt.

"Jag har hört att det finns en regel som säger att man måste kyssa den man följer till dörren när det är fullmåne. Fast dom brukar säga att det är tjejer, jag bryr mig inte."

"Men det är inte fullmåne!" påpekade jag nästan hysteriskt.

Han log och tittade upp mot tornet på teatern, vars klocka lyste i mörkret.

"Titta på klockan. Vi kan låtsat att den är månen."

Han kysste mig på munnen innan jag han reagera.

"God natt." sade han mjukt, reste sig och gick visslande därifrån.

Jag var lite chockad. Jag lutade mig mot verandaräcket. Fastän jag var i chock så visste jag att, trots den "romantiska timingen" och så hade jag inte känt ett dugg när Sai kysste mig. Hur skulle jag känna mig romantisk när så mycket märkligt pågick i mitt liv? Jag undrade om jag borde anförtro mig åt Sai, förklara för honom varför jag inte var intresserad av honom just nu, förutom det fakta att jag inte var säker på min sexuella läggning… Men det är för tidigt för förtroenden.

Sai hade rätt, klockan i tornet liknade faktiskt en fullmåne. Jag for upp från trappan. I synen häromkvällen när jag sett Kyuubi ligga under bron hade det funnits ett runt lysande föremål som jag tagit för en måne. Det kanske var urtavlan på en klocka, för jag hade känt hur någon fäste nått runt min handled. Tanken fick mig att gripa tag om min handled precis som jag hade gjort när jag fick höra att Kyuubi's klocka hade blivit krossad av mördaren.

Men det var min högra handled jag grep tag om, och klockan i synen hade suttit på Kyuubi's högerarm. Eftersom både hon och jag var högerhänta hade vi våra klockor på vänster arm. Förvirrad sjönk jag ner på trappan igen.

Betydde den lilla detaljen med klockan något? Jag försökte minnas vad det hade stått i polisrapporten, men jag hade ansträngt mig så hårt för att stänga ute alla detaljer att jag inte kunde komma ihåg något.

Kyuubi hade inte alltid haft klocka på sig. Seriemördaren kanske hade satt på henne en klocka och råkat placera den på fel arm.

Kunde klockan vara en ledtråd till mördarens identitet? Var det dehära som Kyuubi hade velat att jag skulle upptäcka?

Tänk om någon hade satt på henne klockan och krossat den för att det skulle se ut som om seriemördaren varit framme? Blotta tanken fick mig att rysa och må dåligt, för den sortens mord krävde ett personligt motiv. Och ingen kunde ha hatat min syster tillräckligt för att mörda henne.

Ännu ett kapitel klart:D hoppas det var bra, själv hade jag lite svårigheter med att få det här kapitlet gjort på nått vis… hade varken tid eller fantasi eller inspiration..

Tack alla som läser, det värmer ;)

Lämna gärna en kommentar, dom är alltid uppskattade! 3


	8. Chapter 8

Hejsan Minna! Jag är absolut hemskt ledsen över den sena uppdateringen! Men det är som så att pappas dator har kraschat, och mamma har spärrat fanfiction hemma hos henne:O förstår ni min smärta? Men men, nu hoppas jag iaf att ni kommer njuta av kapitlet!

**---------------…----…------------,,---**

På söndagen gick jag i kyrkan. Jag satte mig lägst bak och bad till Gud att mina syner skulle försvinna. Snacka om desperat, huh? Jag visste att det var en risk jag tog – Gud har en förmåga att besvara våra böner på ett sätt som vi kanske inte riktigt har tänkt oss.

När jag kom tillbaka till Gula villan så hittade jag en lapp från Chouji där han frågade om jag hade lust att ta en sväng på stan. Jag bytte till en t-shirt och ett par surfarshorts, stoppade lite pengar i fickan och gick mot grannhuset.

Chouji stod på verandan med sin fullpackade ryggsäck och såg ut som en snigel med sitt skal.

"Vill du lägga nåt i ryggsäcken?" frågade han och rättade till remmen som gick runt hans midja.

"Och riskera att aldrig få se det igen? Nej tack!" sa jag retsamt.

Vi gick och tittade i affärer ungefär en timme. Sedan köpte vi var sin Glass, varav Chouji köpte en flaska iste också. Vi drog oss ner till småbåtshamnen, där vi hittade en pir med bänkar och slog oss ner på en för att titta på båtarna.

Chouji tog fram sitt skissblock och började rita lite lätt. Själv vände jag upp ansiktet och njöt av solens starka strålar.

"Skepp ohooj!" hörde jag Chouji ropa efter en liten stund.

Jag log för mig själv utan att öppna ögonen. Solen kändes för bra mot min hud, det har den alltid gjort.

"Skepp ohoj!" ropade han igen.

"Ser du pirater vid horisonten eller nått, Chouji?" frågade jag.

"Nej då. Det är Sasuke."

Jag öppnade ögonen och vred på huvudet med ett våldsamt ryck. Sasuke vinkade åt oss från en liten motorbåt målad i mörkblå och vinrött. Han styrde försiktigt in mot oss och kastade repet runt pålen närmast oss.

"Vad har ni för er då?" frågade han.

"Ingenting särskilt, vad gör du själv?" svarade Chouji, helt omedveten om hur dum frågan hade låtit.

"Samma sak ungefär, fast på vattnet istället. Hej Naruto."

"Hej"

Jag önskade att hans ögon inte hade varit så intensiva. Vreden som jag hade sett flamma upp i hans blick häromkvällen var försvunnen och han såg vänligare på mig. Sedan vände han sig mot Chouji.

"Vad är det du ritar?"

"Båtar, hus, träd – det första intressanta jag får syn på."

"Har du lust att titta på allt det där från vattnet istället?"

"Jag vet inte…" började jag, men blev avbruten av Chouji.

"Gärna!" svarade han snabbt.

Men Sasuke hade hört min tvekan i rösten. Ljuset som han hade i sin mörka blick slocknade.

"Kanske en annan gång, det stänker ganska mycket, så ditt block kan bli förstört…" mumlade han.

"Det är ingen fara," försäkrade Chouji. "Min ryggsäck är vattentät. Jag kan riva ett papper och använda min skrivskiva."

Han grävde i ryggsäcken för att verkligen försäkra sig att han hade den med sig.

"Vad har du i den där ryggsäcken egentligen?" undrade Sasuke, man såg att han försökte låta lite ointresserad, men nyfikenheten lös igenom.

"Säg istället vad han _inte_ har i den," sa jag hjärtligt. "Jag fäljer också gärna med på en tur."

Sasuke gav till et av sina flin och jag kände mig lätt om hjärtat igen. Chouji hängde sina kameror runt halsen och höll skrivskivan och pennorna i den ena handen och flaskan med iste i den andra.

"Jag är klar."

"Jag kan hålla i dina grejer medan du kliver i båten." erbjöd jag mig.

Sasuke dolde ett leende och hjälpte oss ner i båten. Vi satte oss till rätta – Chouji i mitten och jag i fören.

"Vilken tur att jag inte hyrde en Kanot" Påpekade Sasuke när båten vinglade från sida till sida.

"Dt får bli nästa gång." sa jag med ett brett leende.

"I så fall får ni nog ge er ut på egen hand. När jag kör måste passagerarna ha västar på sig." Sasuke gav till ett retande flin och slängde åt oss var sin flytväst.

"Och hur blir det med kaptenen själv då?" frågade jag i vilket jag trodde skulle låta hånfullt, men var nog retsamt, för Sasuke fick ett av sina hånflin.

"Jag kan simma."

"Så när båten kapsejsar och du slår huvudet i en sten väntar du dig alltså att Chouji och jag ska dra upp dig?" jag gav en sträng blick, som kanske snarare såg lite bedjande ut. _Jävla utseende!_

"Vid närmare eftertanke är det nog bäst att jag också tar en."

Sasuke tog på sig en orange flytväst, sedan kastade han loss och sköt ut båten från kajen.

"Får vem som helst hyra båt?" frågade Chouji när Sasuke startade motorn.

"Man måste veta hur man styr och så, sen så måste man gå på Chase college." svarade Sasuke. "Min far brukade ta med mig och min bror på fiske när jag var liten, så jag är van vid sjön."

Vi puttrade ut ur den lilla hamnen. Ju längre bort från land vi kom desto mer avspänd kände jag mig – befriad från alla problem som hade flockats runt mig den senaste tiden. Solen kändes varm mot min hud och brisen var behagligt sval. Jag rufsade om håret och drog undan luggen ur ansiktet så att den inte skulle blåsa in i ögonen på mig.

När jag såg upp märkte jag att Sasuke tittade på mig.

"Vilken skönhet," suckade Chouji.

Sasuke ryckte till förvånat och stirrade på honom.

"Den var inte dålig," instämde jag och nickade mot segelbåten som låg och guppade på vattnet en bit bort.

Sasuke gav till ett fnys som jag märkte var för att dölja ett skratt medan Chouji fotograferade båten. Varför kunde han inte bara skratta öppet? Skummis.

"Vilket häftigt perspektiv man har här ute!" utbrast Chouji.

De följande fyrtio minuterna var Chouji i sjunde himlen. Förutom alla båtar tog han kort på gamla hus med verandor som hade utsikt över floden, en ganska stor bro och en övergiven kvarn.

"Jag kommer att ha tillräckligt med material i ett halvår framöver" sa han och knäppte ännu ett kort.

Sasuke körde en bit längre mot den stora bron, för att sedan vända tillbaka mot Oyster Creek.

"Jag tänker vara ute en stund till." sa Sasuke. "Vill ni följa med, eller ska jag släppa av er vid piren?"

"Vi följer med!" sa Chouji genast. "Om det går bra för dig såklart, Naruto."

"Visst." svarade jag och ryckte på axlarna.

"Titta på fiskebåtarna där borta." sa Sasuke och pekade mot hamnen. "Ser ni den där långa båten, bredvid den där röda? Det var en sån min far hade när vi var ute med honom och fiskade."

"Kan vi stanna här en liten stund?" frågade Chouji.

"Visst, jag ska bara kasta ankar."

"Niice! Då kanske jag kan rita lite."

"Är det okej för dig, Naruto?" Undrade Sasuke med en av sina intensiva blickar, som om han såg precis vad man höll på med, och skulle göra. "Du håller väl inte på att somna?"

Jag kände mig faktiskt lite sömnig.

"Jag vill inte att mina passagerare ska somna och ramla överbord." sa Sasuke. "det är fel tid på dagen, Krabborna nappar inte så länge solen är uppe."

Jag gav honom en sarkastisk blick. Sasuke hånflinade lite, ströp motorn och kastade ankar.

"Om du tar bort brädan du sitter på och lägger ner den under Choujis säte kan du sträcka ut dig i fören om du vill."

Jag gjorde som han sa och Sasuke slängde åt mig några extra flytvästar att ha som Kudde.

Han gjorde samma sak i aktern och tog upp ett par solglasögon och en bok ur sin ryggsäck. Nu när motorn var avstängd var det så tyst att jag kunde höra Chouji's blyertspenna skrapa mot papperet och Sasuke vända blad i sin bok.

Jag la mig till rätta med en belåten suck. Båtens mjuka gungande fick mig att känna mig trygg som ett litet barn i en vagga. Det dröjde inte länge förrän ögonlocken blev tunga.

Jag vet inte hur länge jag sov, men det var så skönt att jag inte ville öppna ögonen när jag vaknade. Jag låg bara där och njöt och lyssnade på deras röster.

"Tycker du att vi ska väcka honom?" undrade Chouji. "Fast det vore synd. Han har inte sovit bra på sistone."

"Bara han inte bränner sig i solen." sa Sasuke. jag fnös inombords, det var sällan jag blev solbränd.

"Vi skulle kunna ta av oss tröjorna och lägga dem över hans armar och ben." föreslog Chouji.

Jag kunde riktigt se hur Sasukes ögonbryn höjdes inne i min inre syn.

"Bra ide."

Båten krängde när de la sina tröjor över mig.

"Fotlederna är bara." påpekade Chouji.

"Jag är mer orolig för hans ansikte." sa Sasuke. "Även fast han redan är solbrun så kan man aldrig vara säker, jag tror att jag har en tub solskyddsfaktor i ryggsäcken. Här, stryk lite i ansiktet på honom."

"I ansiktet?"

"Och på fotlederna." kom Sasuke's svar.

"Det kan jag inte."

"Och varför inte det?"

"Jag kan bara inte."

"Låtsas att du sminkar honom inför en föreställning, eller nått."

"Gör det själv."

"Men du sitter närmast." kom Sasuke's smart ass svar.

"I så fall byter vi plats."

"Varför då? Så farligt kan det väl inte vara?"

"Du har mer.. erfarenhet av sånt där." envisades Chouji. "Det är bättre att du gör det."

Båten gungade till igen.

"Ta det lugnt, Chouji! Annars så kommer båten att välta."

Det skulle förmodligen sluta med att vi hamnade i vattnet alla tre, men ingenting kunde få mig att öppna ögonen. Det här var Waaaay too much intressant!

"Så där ja," hörde jag Sasuke muttra.

Han tryckte ut en klick solkräm på min ena kind, väntade en stund och gned sedan in krämen med mjuka rörelser. Han fortsatte med pannan och näsan. Sedan måste han ha kommit ihåg min andra kind och smorde in den också. Plötsligt hejdade han sig och lät handen vila mot min kind. Han följde konturerna av ärren och fortsatte ner mot mina läppar.

Jag kände hur han följde dem långsamt med sitt pekfinger.

Var det så här han sminkade sina kompisar innan de skulle in på scenen? Det tvivlade jag starkt på! Jag öppnade ögonen.

"Hallå där, Sömnhuvud!" sa han.

"Hej."

Jag trodde att han skulle dra sig undan, men han sköt bara upp solglasögonen på näsan och tittade på mig. Hans ansikte befann sig alldeles ovanför mitt.

Jag kunde inte slita blicken från honom. Att han bara kunde vara sådär snygg!

"Jag antar att du undrar vad jag håller på med." sa han.

"Öh… Ja?" Jag försökte att inte stirra på hans ögon, vilket slutade med att jag stirrade på hans mun istället.

Vilka läppar! Om det hade varit han och inte jag som somnat skulle jag inte ha kunnat motstå frestelsen att röra vid dem. Och varför i alla de sju världshaven hade inte han en tröja på sig!!

´_Därför att den ligger över mina ben såklart,´_ Tänkte jag ögonblicket därefter.

Jag försökte att inte stirra på hans muskulösa axlar och kom på mig själv med att titta på den breda bringan under flytvästen i stället. Jag ryckte till och flyttade blicken till hans ena öra. Sjutton också, till och med hans öron var snygga! Det sista jag ville var att fortsätta den här kroppsliga upptäcktsfärden över Kyuubis före detta killes kropp.

"Jag strök en magisk salva på dina ögonlock när du sov, precis som Puck." sa han.

"Gjorde du?"

"Det betyder att du kommer bli kär i den första person du ser när du öppnar ögonen."

Jag tittade på honom utan att kunna komma på något att säga.

"Oj då!" han såg ner på tuben. "Jag tog visst fel salva! Det här är vanlig solskyddskräm."

Jag satte mig upp och skrattade ansträngt, väldigt ansträngt.

"Vi var oroliga att du skulle bränna dig i solen." förklarade Chouji.

"ja, folk borde alltid ha solskydd med sig när de går ut i brännande sol," tillade Sasuke halvt på skämt och gav mig tuben. "Varsågod, jag hann inte smörja in halsen."

"Tack." sa jag, fortfarande lite i drömmarnas land.

Sasuke och Chouji bytte plats och jag började smörja in halsen och armarna med solkräm.

"Hur går det med ritandet då?" frågade jag Chouji. "Får jag se?"

Sanningen var att jag skulle ha tittat på vad som helst för att slita blicken från Sasuke. Sai skulle ha tagit mitt ansikte i sina händer, kanske till och med kysst mig! Varför tyckte jag inte att _hans_ öron var söta?

"Chouji vill stanna vid bron över Oyster Creek så att han får ta några bilder, visst är det okej, Naruto?" frågade Sasuke.

Preciiis vad jag behövde – åka tillsammans med Kyuubi's före detta kille till platsen där hon dog. Jag ryckte på axlarna.

"Varför skulle det inte vara det?"

Chouji tittade upp, förvånad över mitt kyliga tonfall.

"Därför att du har varit för länge i solen," sa Sasuke tålmodigt. "Jag tänkte att du kanske började få nog."

"Det är ingen fara med mig." mumlade jag.

Märkligt nog kände jag ingenting alls när vi kastade ankar vid bron. Chouji tog sina kort och vi åkte vidare. Vi passerade paviljongen och styrde in mot bryggan som tillhörde båtklubben.

"Behöver du hjälp med att ha fast båten?" frågade Chouji.

"Nah, det här fixar jag."

"Tack för skjutsen, Det var verkligen Schysst." sa Chouji.

"Kul att du gillade det." sa Sasuke vänligt.

"Det gjorde jag också," sa jag lågt och gick därifrån.

Hade Sasuke någon aning om vilken inverkan han hade på mig? Mitt hetsiga och växlande humör måste ha gjort honom förvirrad.

´Jag måste vara mer försiktig i hans närhet i fortsättningen, så länge jag håller mig på min kant och inte röjer min riktiga identitet så är jag trygg´

Det sista jag ville var att bli jämförd med Kyuubi och få hjärtat krossat igen.

Igen? var jag ens kär i Sasuke, en kille?

"Sasuke." Sa jag lågt för mig själv. Ett sorgset leende lekte på mina läppar.

"Du tog inte fel salva, jag är säker. Jag tror jag börjar falla för dig…?"

----

**Ni vet, rewievs är alltid uppskattade…ne? ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

På måndagsmorgonen flyttade Chouji, Orochimaru och några andra starka killar den gymnastikutrustning jag behövde till teatern. Vi hade fått tillåtelse att använda grejorna så länge lagret varade.

Chouji förklarade var han hade tänkt sig att vi skulle placera plinten, bommen och de andra sakerna för att de bäst skulle smälta in i scenen. Ingen ifrågasatte hans auktoritet.

Kakashi såg självbelåten ut, som om han ansåg att den hårda behandling han hade gett den osäkre eleven i början var orsaken till att Chouji nu kommit ut ur sitt skal.

Långa remsor av aluminiumfolie lyste upp med blått för att föreställa ett vattenfall där en bäck fortsatte vidare längs scenen. Bäcken korsades av min bom. Plinten, som var kamouflerad som en stenmur, skulle stå vid sidan av bäcken med språngbrädan inne i kulisserna. Vid en av mina entréer skulle jag hjula in och göra några volter över stenmuren.

"Jag tycker att vi ska ha ett rep också," föreslog Kakashi. "Är di bra på att klättra, Naruto?"

"Jadå."

"Sai, jag vill att du tar reda på var man kan köpa ett tillräckligt kraftigt rep. Orochimaru…"

Den skumme vaktmästaren smög iväg mot utgången. Han hade förmodligen redan räknat ut vad Kakashi tänkte fästa repet i.

"…Jag vill att du fäster repet i rampen. Sätt upp det på din kom ihåg-lista."

"Först måste jag ha en stege." Väste han lågt fram.

Jag fick en känsla av att det skulle bli jag som fick klättra upp och fästa repet, men det passade mig bara bra egentligen eftersom jag vill försäkra mig om att det blir ordentligt fastbundet.

Kakashi började med att repetera första scenen i andra akten. I ögonvrån såg jag att Neji tittade på mig. Visst, alla brukar väl titta på varandra i gymnastiksalar och simhallar, det är inget konstigt med det, men hans blick var inte nyfiken utan beräknande, som när ett kattdjur bevakar sitt byte.

Ino, som också skulle vara med, gjorde honom sällskap på scenen. jag märkte att Ino hade blonderat tillbaka hennes hår från den konstiga mixen av orange och rött hon hade tidigare, och att det var fortfarande ett sken av orange kvar. Jag vände ryggen åt dem.

"Visa dem vad du går för." sa Chouji till mig med ett uppmuntrande leende.

Det tänkte jag göra också. Jag ville göra dem stolta över oss båda.

Allt gick bättre än jag hade vågat hoppas på. Trots att det inte var meningen att vi skulle kunna våra repliker utantill än hade jag ägnat hela gårdagskvällen på att öva in just den här scenen. och hur obehaglig Neji än kunde vara utanför scenen så var han ett riktigt proffs när han väl stod på den. De andra applådera oväntat när vi var färdiga, vilket fick Tsunade att le. Kakashi rynkade pannan och gjorde några ändringar som jag skrev ner i mitt manus. Jag var noga med att inte titta på Sasuke förrän jag satt bland publiken och såg honom inta sin plats på scenen.

Kakashi fortsatte med fjärde delen och började jobba på den femte.

Någonstans i mitten av den körde allt ihop sig. Sakura hade läget under kontroll, men de som spelade hantverkare kunde inte hålla reda på vad som var höger och vänster på scenen – och inte särskilt mycket annat heller för den delen.

Kakashi exploderade.

"Vad i helvete håller ni på med!?" skrek han.

De som stod på scenen stelnade till och sneglade på varandra.

"Varför lyssnar ingen på det jag säger? Måste jag sätta upp trafikskyltar? Och om jag nu gjorde det, skulle ni ens bry er om att titta på dem då?" Han började vanka av och an på scenen.

"Jag kanske borde skaffa mig en lysande gul väst, vita handskar och en visselpipa medan vi ändå håller på? Skriv upp de här på listan, Sai – Väst, handskar och visselpipa."

Sai tittade upp men sa ingenting.

"Idioter!" Fräste Kakashi och vände sig mot skådespelarna igen. "Det är meningen att ni ska _spela_ dumma, inte vara det på riktigt. När jag pratar så lyssnar ni. När jag säger åt er att göra nåt så gör ni det, är det svårt att förstå på nåt sätt?"

Hantverkarna stod och tryckte tätt tillsammans som en flock skrämda får.

"Att följa instruktioner, är det något nytt för er? Ni förstår nog språket, eller hur? Jämfört med er så var Shakespeares hantverkare rena genierna!"

´_Tja, efter den behandlingen så borde vem som helst vara tillräckligt nervös för att göra fler misstag.´_

Eftersom jag tyckte synd om de andra och var arg på att Kakashi hade använt en sådan ton så bestämde jag mig för att göra något. Pappa tjatar jämt om hur viktigt det är att ha gemenskap, att se pjäsen som en helhet.

"Ursäkta mig." sa jag och reste mig upp. "Jag skulle vilja förklara en sak."

Jag försökte beskriva den röda tråd som löper genom pjäsen för att göra Kakashi's instruktioner lite tydligare för alla inblandade. Jag kunde se på dem att de förstod.

"Nu börjar jag fatta vad det handlar om!" sa Temari.

"Jag med," sa en kille som hette Shino.

Sakura log mot mig och gjorde tummen upp. Kakashi gav mig en ylig blick.

"Vi jobbar vidare med den här scenen efter lunch." muttrade han och reste sig upp.

Alla tog för givet att han tänkte släppa iväg oss tidigt och började plocka ihop sina saker. Då vände sig Kakashi mot mig.

"Det är en kvart kvar av lektionen. Puck, alferna, Oberon och Titania, Jag vill se eran scen en gång till. Sätt igång!"

Jag undrade varför han ville att vi skulle ta om just den scenen, som hade gått så bra.

"Sai, Kankuro." tillade Kakashi och vände sig mot scenarbetarna. "Jag vill ha full belysning på scenen."

"Det är nog ingen bra ide, Kakashi." Sa Tsunade oroligt.

"Det är jag som är bossen här," sa Kakashi irriterat. "Sätt igång!"

Jag gick upp på scenen, fullt medveten om att det var hopplöst att försöka komma med några protester. Kakashi var arg för att jag hade lagt mig i hans jobb. Han hade inte bett mig om råd, och till råga på allt så hade min metod fungerat! Hah! Så nu tänkte han sätta mig på plats igen, och det verkade ordentligt.

"Jag trodde vi var överens om att det bästa sättet att komma till rätta med Naruto's problem är att gradvis öka belysningen?" påpekade Tsunade syrligt. "Du har inget att vinna på att göra såhär."

´_Åjo!´_ tänkte jag. ´_Han försöker rädda sin stolthet.´_

"Inta era platser. Ljus, tack!" sa Kakashi utan att bry sig om vad Tsunade hade sagt.

Jag stod bakom kulisserna och mätte avståndet till språngbrädan jag skulle hoppa på med blicken.

"Puck och hans alfer kommer in." sa Kakashi.

Jag rusade framåt och gjorde ett kraftigt hopp från satsbrädan. Jag flög igenom luften, landade med händerna på plinten, rullade ihop mig som en boll och snurrade runt ett varv i luften innan jag landade i flödande ljus. Nu medveten om havet av mörka ansikten nedanför mig.

Paniken grep tag i mig.

Jag kämpade emot den hemska skräcken, men den var starkare än någonsin.

"Hallå där, ande! V-vart är du på väg?" frågade jag med en svag röst.

Kin, som spelade en av alferna, började med sitt långa tal.

"över hav, över land…" Bla bla blah..

Jag försökte verkligen koncentrera mig på vad hon sa, men det var omöjligt. Jag mådde illa och mina händer skakade och var fuktiga.

"Löper jag genom…" Blah blah..

Mitt hjärta bankade. Snart var det min tur. Jag tog några djupa andetag och försökte lugna ner mig.

"Här står ni alla." Fortsatte Kin. "Det är som rubiner…" blah.

Mina knän började skaka. Jag var blöt av svett. Jag skulle behöva ha på krita på mina händer för att kunna få ett grepp om bommen.

"Farväl då, du bland andar! Jag har bråttom, för drottningen är hemma när som helst…" Blah. ´_Hur mycket mer skulle hon läsa?´_

Plötsligt var det min tur.

"Nej, nej. Se till att h-hon håller sig b-borta." Mumlade jag och kravlade mig patetiskt upp på bommen som om det var första gången. Och jag ska kunna kalla mig en idrottare? Mitt huvud var tomt.

Jag reste mig långsamt upp. Hjärtat bankade hårt i bröstet.

"Och kungen är rasande på henne. B-bara för att hon har s-skaffat sig en k-kavaljer…"

Det var verkligen kusligt att se publikens fascinerade ansikten, som om de väntade på att jag skulle ta ett steg snett och falla.

"D-det är en pojk, stulen från Indiens kung…" jag visste inte vad jag tjabblade om längre.

Jag kisade med ögonen för att kunna se klart.

"En sån vacker man har hon n-nog aldrig haft… och nu v-vill Oberon ta ö-över honom…"

En våg av illamående sköljde över mig.

"O-och ha honom som sällskap…"

Jag vek mig dubbel. Det gick runt i huvudet på mig. Jag hade verkligen ingen aning om vad min nästa replik skulle vara, om jag ens sagt rätt från början. Jag började svaja men återfick balansen när jag hörde publiken dra efter andan.

"Men herregud! Kakashi!" Flämtade Tsunade fram.

"Tänd ljuset i salongen!"

Jag hoppade ner från bommen och stödde mig mot den. Ljuset tändes. Kakashi gick upp på scenen och snurrade långsamt runt medan han lät blicken glida över oss på scenen och i publiken.

"Vi bryter för lunch." sa han till sist och gick mot utgången.

Ingen rörde sig förrän ljudet av hans steg hade dött bort.

Jag ville verkligen slå skiten ur honom. ´_Dö, dö DÖÖÖ!´_ gick det runt i mitt huvud, och nått mer i stil med ´_STIG UPP TILL NIRVANA!´_

Jag gick tillbaka till min stol för att hämta mina saker, men Sakura hade redan hämtat dem åt mig. Sai pratade lågt med sin mamma. Jag följde strömmen ut och undvek deras nyfikna blickar så gott jag kunde. När vi kom ut så stod Sasuke och väntade på mig.

"Naruto? Naruto, se på mig."

Jag tittade upp, helt förkrossad och skamsen. Hur skulle jag kunna förklara hur jag kände det för någon som tyckte att det var "Rena barnleken" att stå på scen?!

"Man måste vara en speciell sorts person för att tro att publiken älskar en vad man än gör." sa jag svagt. "Den personen är inte jag."

…………………………………

_Hej, ero sennin! (Okej, Jiraya.)_

_Här kommer en hälsning från mig. Jag skulle vilja fråga dig en sak som gäller pappa. regissören här på lägret heter Kakashi Hatake och kände pappa för länge sedan i New York. Han älskar att kritisera Arashi Kazama. (Han vet naturligtvis inte att jag är hans son, duh.) En av killarna på lägret har berättat att pappa var den stora stjärnan i Kakashi's sista pjäs, och att den fick läggas ner när pappa hoppade av. Kan du berättalite mer? Jag tänker inte säga något till Kakashi – jag vill bara veta vad som hänt. Så sluta skriv din porr och svara mig! _

_Tack! Naruto. _

…………………………………

När jag hade skickat e-mailet till min gudfar tog jag en lång varm dusch. Jag kände mig tacksam till Tsunade för att hon gett mig lov att gå hem på lunchrasten, och jag kände mig mycket piggare när jag kom tillbaka till teatern. Allt var nästan som vanligt under eftermiddagen, förutom att Sai höll ögonen på mig hela dagen. Och det faktum att jag fortfarande var arg på Kakashi.

"Jag mår bara bra," viskade jag till honom. "Stirra inte. De andra kommer att märka det säkert, och jag vill inte ha mer uppmärksamhet än jag redan fått, tack." Sai gav mig en sista blick som var svår att utgöra, men slutade efter det.

Kakashi hade tydligen bestämt sig för att ägna resten av dagen åt att försöka få någon rätt på hantverkarna. Chouji fick i uppgift att sätta resten av oss i arbete med scenografin, och han visade sig ha bättre koll på folks inre förhållanden än vad jag hade väntat mig. Han gav Ino och Neji måleriarbete inomhus, där de kunde hållas under koll och lät Kin och två andra killar gå ut för att spreja på skärmar. Två andra ordningsamma tjejer fick häfta ihop manuset. Chouji betraktade tydligen Sasuke och mig som kompisar efter båtturen, för han lät oss måla tyget som vi skulle tacka den stenmuren med.

Vi höll till i verkstaden som låg mittemot omklädningsrummen på nedre botten. Där fanns snickarbänkar, ritbord och sågbockar och väggarna var täckta av verktygstavlor och hyllor med färgburkar och målarpenslar. I ett hörn stod det stora tygrullar och skärmar som såg ut at ha blivit övermålade många gånger.

När Chouji hade satt de andra i arbete förklarade han för Sasuke och mig vad han ville att vi skulle göra. Han rullade ut ett stort tygstycke på vilket han hade ritat konturerna av stenarna som gjorde själva "muren". Sen visade han oss hur vi skulle använda olika nyanser av brunt och grått för att få muren att se "realistisk" ut.

Sasuke och jag öppnade våra färgburkar, doppade penslarna och satte igång. Vi småpratade om lite vartannat och stämningen var nästan lika avspänd som på båten. Jag njöt av rytmen i arbetet – doppa penseln, stryka tyget, doppa och stryka, doppa och stryka. Sasuke började nynna för sig själv som övergick till att sjunga, små stycken av olika låtar, utan en tanke på omvärlden.

Jag höll mig för skratt när en rocksång övergick i en psalm för att sedan glida in på hårdrock och sen till en kärleksballad. Inte vilken ballad som helst, utan min favorit. The Fray – How to save a life.

Han slutade sjunga.

"Vad är det som är så roligt?" jag drog mig ur dvalan.

"Ingenting." sa jag, men jag kunde inte låta bli att le. Sättet han satt på, hur han graciöst drog med penseln över tyget, hur hans ögon glittrade mystiskt när han sjöng. Åh! Hur hans läppar rörde sig när han sjöng… ska jag någonsin kunna sluta?

"Sjunger jag falskt?"

"Nej då, det lät bara ganska kul när du sjöng. Jag hade en kompis på dagis som brukade sjunga liknande när vi målade med fingerfärg."

"Är jag din kompis?"

Jag hade inte varit beredd på den frågan.

"Tja…" _Såklart du var! …eller?_

"Du kanske behöver tänka på saken?"

Jag ville inte tänka mer på honom än jag redan gjorde, så jag koncentrerade mig mer på målningen istället. Sasuke var tyst ett tag. Sen började han sjunga igen, på balladen, min ballad. Chouji stannade till för att se hur det gick för oss.

"Vad fint det blir!" sa han. Han påminde mig lite om en fröken där. "När ni är klara så kan ni hänga in tyget på linan i torkrummet."

En stund senare stod Sasuke och jag i torkrummet och fäste klädnypor i tyget. Vi började på varsin ände och arbetade oss in mot mitten. Sasuke var snabbare eftersom jag var tvungen att stå på en pall för att nå upp, men han väntade på mig. _Så förödmjukande._

"Hur fick du de där ärren? Och varför är de just tre på varje sida?" frågade han plötsligt när jag hade satt fast den sista klädnypan.

"Det är en lång historia," sa jag. "men jag kan försäkra dig om att om jag bara hade haft ett så hade även det vart ett ärr för mycket."

"Det tycker inte jag. Jag gillar dom."

Att vara i ögonhöjd med honom besvärade mig. Jag tittade på tyget för att slippa möta hans blick.

"Vad fint det blev." sa jag och tittade mer på tyget för att få någonting sagt.

"Varför vill du inte se mig i ögonen?" frågade han mig.

"Vadå, brukar alla stirra på dig hela tiden så du är obekväm om andra inte gör det?"

Han log sitt sneda leende.

"Nej. Men ibland verkar det nästan som om du är rädd för att möta min blick. Det är i alla fall vad jag tror."

"Det är jag inte." Försäkrade jag honom envist och höjde blicken till hans halsgrop.

"Högre." sa han.

Jag tittade upp på hans mun.

"Ännu högre."

När jag hade samlat ihop tillräckligt med mod för att möta hans blick tittade han på mina läppar. Han ansikte närmade sig långsamt mot mitt. Om jag skulle dra mig ur det här så var det hög tid att göra det nu. jag stod kvar och väntade andlöst. Hans läppar snuddade vid mina.

Hur kunde en fjäderlätt berörning vara så underbar? Han höll inte ens i mig! Det var bara hans mun mot min, mjuk som en viskning. Jag sökte efter hans blick, och drog efter andan.

Dom sken av något jag inte riktigt kunde urskilja. Vi stirrade bara varandra i ögonen ett tag, ingen rörde sig. Sen lutade Sasuke sig mot mig igen och lät våra läppar snudda varandra igen, lite längre den här gången. Jag stönade till och la min hand oskyldigt på hans axel som stöd. I gensvar så slingrade Sasuke sina armar runt min midja och pressade sina läppar hårdare mot mina.

_´Vad håller vi på med? Jag måste sluta…´_ men mina tankar tynade bort när jag kände hur hans tunga smekte min underläpp, och bad om att få fortsätta. Jag försökte tappert hålla emot, men allt smälte bort när hans händer vandrade upp och smekte min rygg sensuellt. Jag flämtade till av berörningen, och Sasuke tog chansen att fördjupa kyssen.

Allt var bara blankt. Det var som en dröm, så otroligt underbart, men på något sätt inte verkligt. Jag lyfte min andra hand försiktigt och drog det igenom Sasukes hår. Det var mjukt och silkigt mot mina fingrar, och Sasuke stönade till av njutning. Vi fortsatte sådär ett tag, sasuke höll om mig hårt och jag smekte hans hår, men nångång så var man tvungen att andas. Vi bröt våran kyss och drog efter andan.

"Kommer jag och stör?"

Vi flög isär som ett par oljade blixtar. Sakura kom in i rummet.

"Kakashi tänker hålla kvar min grupp till klockan fem, men vi har fått en kort paus. Vad är det där?"

"En stenmur." mumlade Sasuke.

Jag klev ner från pallen, jag motstod impulsen att föra handen till mina läppar, som kändes heta som eld. Hade Kyuubi tyckt att Sasukes kyss var lika underbar som jag? Vad var det som gjorde den så magisk? ´_förutom allt, såklart…´_ jag suckade och tittade mot honom diskret. _´Jag undrar, hade han hade känt likadant som mig?´_

Sakura tittade på tyget och sedan på mig.

"Du verkar ha fått en del sol under helgen." konstaterade hon.

Sasuke log djävulsk på andra sidan tvättlinan. Sakura höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Vad är det?" frågade hon. "Har jag missat nåt eller?"

"Det är ingenting." svarade Sasuke oskyldigt.

Sakura gav honom en misstänksam blick.

"Kom, Naruto." sa hon. "Följ med mig ut en stund. Jag behöver lite frisk luft."

Jag följde med trots att jag visste att jag skulle bli utfrågad. Vad som helst skulle vara bättre än att vara ensam med Sasuke just nu. Jag kände hans blick mot min rygg. Jag ville inte fala pladask för honom – mer än vad jag redan gjort! Och, ännu en gång, så är vi fortfarande killar båda två. Gör det här mig till bög?

Sakura och jag gick ut på baksidan och satte oss under ett träd.

"Okej, Blondie. Vad är det som pågår mellan er egentligen?"

_´Var det här en utredning av nåt slag…?´_

"Mellan mig och vem då?" frågade jag så oskyldigt jag kunde.

"Spela inte dum med mig. Mellan dig och Sasuke såklart, vem annars?!"

"Ingenting."

Sakura's ögonbryn sköt i höjden.

"Det är säkert. Det är ingenting mellan oss." ´_Tror jag i alla fall..´_

"Det där måste vara den snabbaste solbränna jag någonsin har sett. Du är illröd i ansiktet." Sa hon med ett retsamt leende.

Jag drog ett grässtrå från marken och tittade bort.

"Kysste han dig?" envisades hon. "Vad var det ni höll på med när jag kom in?"

Jag kände en kall kår gå ner längst min ryggrad. _´Hade hon sett oss? Sett allt?´_

"Hur kan du ens tro nåt sånt?" frågade jag och försökte se förolämpad ut. Det funkade tydligen inte.

"Tja, jag vet inte riktigt." sa hon och log lömskt. "Kan det ha något att göra med de förstulna blickarna ni ger varandra på repetitionerna, eller att Sasuke var praktiskt taget lika röd som du i ansiktet när jag kom in i rummet?" Hon granskade mig ingående. "Där är den igen, den där mystiska solbrännan som kommer och går!"

Jag bet mig i läppen. Hårt.

"Varför kämpar du emot, Naruto?"

Därför att Sasuke hade varit Kyuubi's kille och ljugit om det. Därför att jag visste att jag inte kunde mäta mig med min syster. Därför att jag är en kille. Därför att han är en kille. Därför att de känslor han väckte hos mig var så starka att de skrämde mig.

"Jag är en kille, you know?" svarade jag.

"So what?!" svarade hon argt och gav mig en ilsken blick. "jag bryr mig inte om vilket kön man är, så länge man är lycklig! Du kan inte neka dina egna känslor, Naruto." Jag stirrade på henne i chock och förundran. Synd att jag inte kunde berätta för henne om hur det låg till med allt, att Kyuubi hade varit min syster och så.

"Han bor så långt bort från New York." försökte jag.

"Men snälla, det tar på sin höjd en och en halv timme för honom att åka till New York med bil, och ännu mindre med tåg. Har du hört talas om expresståg? Email? Sms? msn? Snacka om dålig ursäkt."

Jag sa ingenting.

"Men om det är så du vill ha det lovar jag att spela med i er lilla komedi. Åtminstone resten av dagen." tillade hon och log retsamt mot mig.

När hon försvann till sina repetitioner gick jag tillbaka till verkstaden för att höra om Chouji ville ha hjälp med något mer. Sasuke hade tagit hand om färgburkarna och rengjort våra penslar medan jag varit ute. Nu höll han på att mäta en skiva. Neji stod en bit därifrån och drog med fingret över bladet på en såg med eleganta rörelser. Bredvid honom stod Ino. Hon bet på naglarna och såg allmänt uttråkad ut, som vanligt.

Sai pratade med Chouji. jag betraktade dem ett ögonblick och kände mig stolt över Chouji's förmåga att organisera och leda arbetet.

"Naruto!" ropade Chouji när han fick syn på mig. "Kan du ge mig hammaren? Den ligger i verktygslådan bakom dig."

Jag nickade och öppnade verktygslådan. Hammaren stack fram under några andra verktyg och jag grep tag i huvudet på den för att dra upp den. Förvånad ryckte jag åt mig handen. Stålet kändes iskallt. När jag tittade närmare såg jag att hammaren gav ifrån sig ett blått ljus. Jag rörde vid stålet och kände hur kylan spred sig i armen som om jag hade fått flytande is injicerat i blodet. Jag förlorade känseln i axeln och blev yr i huvudet, så yr att jag måste sluta ögonen en stund.

Jag ryckte till och skakade på huvudet. Yrseln var borta. När jag öppnade ögonen befann jag mig inte längre i verkstaden utan utomhus, omgiven av mörker. Jag hade håll i sidan som efter en språngmarsch efter du druckit för mycket vatten, och jag vågade knappt andas av rädsla för att bli upptäckt. Jag kunde inte urskilja så mycket i mörkret, men jag kände lukten av floden och hörde hur vågorna kluckade. Jag visste att mitt liv var i fara.

Steg hördes på trägolvet ovanför mitt huvud. Jag tittade upp, lyssnade spänt och försökte avgöra åt vilket håll personen var på väg. ´_Hitåt´_ tänkte jag panikslaget, det var inget tvivel om saken.

Jag rörde mig långsamt framåt i mörkret, medveten om att jag måste hålla mig i rörelse. Bakom mig hörde jag den dämpade dunsen när fötter landar på mjuk mark.

Jag gömde mig bakom en påle och hörde min förföljare komma allt närmare. Hjärtat bankade så hårt att jag var övertygad om att han eller hon redan måste höra det. Om jag blev upptäckt nu skulle jag vara fast.

Som en skrämd hare lämnade jag mitt gömställe och störtade ut i det grunda vattnet. Förföljaren var efter mig som en blixt. Jag snubblade och föll med ansiktet neråt. Kippande efter andan tog jag upp på fötter igen. framför mig hade jag en vägg av vass, och bortom den en upplyst öppen plats – parken. Om jag kunde ta mig dit kanske någon skulle höra mina skrik och komma till undsättning.

Ett hårt slag träffade mig i bakhuvudet. Smärtan som exploderade i min hjärna spred sig genom varenda nerv i hela kroppen och var så förödande att jag förlorade medvetandet.

Allt blev svart.


	10. Chapter 10

När jag öppnade ögonen låg jag i Sai's famn. Han satt på knä på golvet bredvid verktygslådan och tittade oroligt ner på mig.

"Naruto, är du okej?"

Jag nickade stumt. Den bländande smärtan i bakhuvudet hade försvunnit, men minnet av den var fortfarande så levande att jag kände mig bedövad. Chouji och de andra hade samlats runt mig. Neji betraktade mig nyfiket. Ino stod bredvid och såg ut som om det äntligen hände något intressant. Sasuke sökte efter min blick, men jag vågade inte möta den av rädsla för att han skulle se hur mycket jag önskade att det vore han som höll om mig. _Attans_.

"Vad hände, Naruto?" frågade Sai mjukt.

"j-jag vet inte."

"Varför svimmade du?"

Jag ryckte på axlarna, eftersom jag inte visste hur jag skulle förklara det jag nyss varit med om.

"Jag såg dig inte på lunchen idag," sa Chouji. "Hoppade du över den?"

"Ja. Det var säkert därför jag svimmade."

Sai strök bort en slinga från min kind. Hans mörka ögon var fulla av tvivel.

"Jag mår fint nu!" försäkrade jag och satte mig upp.

Sai släppte mig motvilligt. Chouji grävde ner i sin ryggsäck bland chipspåsarna och drog upp en chokladkaka som han gav mig.

"Precis vad jag behöver!" sa jag. "Tack!"

"Ska jag följa med dig till Gula villan?" frågade Sai.

"Nej, jag mår fint sa jag. _´Jag vill hellre att Sasuke skulle följa med mig…AARGH!´ _"Föresten, där är hammaren du frågade efter, Chouji."

Han tog upp hammaren och sneglade på klockan.

"Det är nog dags att vi börjar plocka ihop ni i alla fall. Det kommer att ta en stund att röja upp i den här röran."

Jag reste mig upp och följde de andra till ett bord där de höll på att klippa ut löv av papper till träd. Sai skakade på huvudet åt min envishet och återvände till repetitionerna en trappa upp.

Jag ägnade mig åt att plocka upp pappersskräp från golvet en liten stund. När jag trodde att ingen såg gick jag tillbaka till verktygslådan. Jag hittade ännu en hammare och kände på huvudet och skaftet. Ingenting.

Jag gick fram bänken där Chouji hade stått och tog upp den första hammaren. Till att börja med kände jag ingenting. Men sedan började kylan sprida sig i handen och uppåt genom armen. Lysröret ovanför bänken glimmade blått. Jag blev yr i huvudet och fick ta stöd mot bänken för att inte ramla ihop.

"Är du okej?" frågade Sasuke.

Jag släppte hammaren.

"Visst. Jag mår finfint."

"Du är alldeles för blek för att vara det."

"Jag sa att jag mådde fint."

Han gav mig en väldigt lång blick.

"Och så säger du att du inte kan spela teater, hmpf." sa han.

Jag log ansträngt. Han tog ett steg närmare mot mig, sin mun mot mitt öra och viskade:

"Bara så du vet så är det meningen att du ska svimma när jag kysser dig, inte en halvtimme efteråt."

"Det var inte därför jag svimmade." Svarade jag snabbt. ´Varför gör han mig så nervös, men ändå säker på samma gång?´

"Inte?" han log lekfullt.

"Den där kyssen… asså, det var en olyckshändelse." Sa jag. Det var dags att sluta nu innan det var för sent, hur ont det än skulle göra nu.

"En olyckshändelse? Betyder det att du hade tänkt kyssa nån annan men tog fel på personen kanske?"

"J-jag menar att kyssen inte betyder något."

"Hn, Jag förstår." Jag kunde riktigt se hur hans käkar spändes. det gjorde ont att se på, jag kan inte riktigt förklara varför, men jag vill inte det här heller.

"Ibland händer det såna saker," bortförklarade jag. "Det behöver inte betyda något i alla lägen."

"Jaså?"

Just då ropade Neji på Sasuke. Han ville ha hjälp med att bära över en möbel till scenen.

"Jag hoppas du känner dig bättre snart." sa Sasuke kort, men ändå ömt, och gick vidare för att hjälpa sin kompis.

Jag tog ett djupt andetag och sneglade på hammaren igen. Jag kunde inte få mig själv att röra vid den igen. det blåa ljuset fick mig att tänka på mardrömmarna jag haft som barn, konstiga – men samtidigt skrämmande verklighetstrogna.

_´Tänk om jag var synsk på riktigt? Mardrömmarna kanske var mitt sjätte sinne som tog upp signaler från folk i min omgivning. Om det var så att jag hade övernaturliga krafter, så måste jag ha lärt mig att förtränga dem tidigt. Men den senaste tidens syner var alltför starka för att jag skulle kunna fortsätta förtränga dem, ne?´_ Och det hade i sig fört med sig en massa samband med Kyuubi – fönsterbrädan i hennes rum, bilden på bron, scenen hon absolut älskade att stå på, och nu hammaren. Jag kunde naturligtvis inte bevisa det, men jag tvivlade inte en sekund på att hammaren var mordvapnet som polisen aldrig kunnat hitta.

Biblioteket på skolan stängde tidigt på sommaren, så jag gick dit efter lektionens slut. Jag behövde en dator för att kunna se sparade tidningsartiklar som handlade om mordet på Kyuubi. I alla artiklar stod det att mordvapnet hade varit ett trubbigt föremål, troligtvis en hammare, men att det aldrig hade hittats. Däremot stod det ingenstans om den trasiga klockan hade suttigt på Kyuubi's högra eller vänstra arm.

Till att börja med hade jag känt lättnad över att klockan suttigt på fel arm, eftersom jag tolkade det som att den som mördade Kyuubi inte kände henne tillräckligt väl för att veta att hon var högerhänt. Men sanningen var att vem som helst som hade bråttom att komma bort från brottsplatsen kunde ha missat just den lilla detaljen.

Jag visste vad jag borde göra, ta med mig hammaren till bron och vänta på att synerna skulle visa mig vad som hade hänt. Men jag vågade inte. Jag ville inte känna den fruktansvärda smärtan en gång till. Jag ville inte återuppleva min systers död. Blotta tanken på det fick mig att må illa ännu en gång.

När jag samlad ihop mina saker på biblioteket insåg jag att jag hade glömt mitt manus på teatern. Klockan var halv sex när jag kom dit men bakdörren var som vanligt olåst. Jag hittade min bok på ett bord i verkstaden.

När jag kom ut i korridoren igen hörde jag röster på avstånd. Jag kände hur min nyfikenhet bubblade upp och jag började gå i riktning mot ljudet. Ingen syntes till när jag passerade Kakashi's och Tsunade's kontor. De tre följande dörrarna var stängda. Då fick jag se att den sista dörren i korridoren stod på glänt och började gå mot den med försiktiga och tysta steg.

Jag trodde först att jag bara tittade in i en mörk skrubb, men när jag öppnade dörren lite mer såg jag konturerna av en järntrappa som slingrade sig uppåt. Långt där uppe skymtade jag ljus. Kunde det kanske vara trappan till tornet?

Jag fick lust att gå upp och se efter. Plattformen ovanför tornets urtavla var tillräckligt högt uppe för att erbjuda en fantastisk utsikt över båda floderna.

Men något fick mig att ändra mig. Rösterna ökade i styrka, och nu kände jag igen dom.

Det var Neji och Ino som kom nerför trappan.

Jag gick ut i korridoren igen och skyndade mot utgången. Men nyfikenheten tog överhanden ännu en gång. Hade Neji och Ino haft ett romantiskt möte uppe i tornet, eller hade de något skumt för sig? Jag slank in i verkstaden ljudlöst, släckte ljuset och gömde mig bakom den öppna dörren.

"Du håller på att tappa greppet!" Hörde jag Ino säga när de gick igenom korridoren.

Neji skrattade.

"Jag är inte här för att roa dig."

"Inte? Din sjuka sida fascinerar mig."

Jag tryckte kinden mot dörren och smygtittade på dem som ett litet barn genom springan i dörrkanten.

"Har du någonsin slagit dig att det kan vara du som är sjuk? Du vet inte vem jag är, Ino. Du försöker göra mig till något som du vill att jag ska vara."

"Ska du säga! Du som inte kan komma över Kyuubi, fastän hon är död sen ett år."

Neji vände bort ansiktet.

"Vet du varför Kyuubi smet ut den där kvällen?" Envisades Ino.

"Berätta. Jag hör ju hur gärna du vill säga det." Kom hans vassa svar som dröp av gift.

"Jo, hon fick en lapp från Sasuke där han bad henne att möta honom nere vid floden."

Det kändes plötsligt som att jag fått ett järnrör slaget i magen.

"Om du försöker göra mig och Sasuke osams..." Började Neji hotande.

"Jag såg lappen med egna ögon." fortsatte Ino. "Kyuubi kunde inte låta bli att visa den för mig." Hon slängde med sitt långa orangea hår, som jag svagt märkte att hon hade gjort blonda slingor i.

"Och varför sa du inte det till polisen?" Frågade Neji kyligt.

"Jag är inte den som skvallrar, varken till lärare eller för polisen. Jag är lojal mot mina vänner så länge de inte ger mig en anledning till att inte vara det." Svarade hon nonchalant. Jag var tvungen att kväva ner en fnysning.

Neji höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Det är faktiskt rätt skumt." fortsatte hon att pladdra på. "Att ingen hittade den där lappen. Nån måste ha förstört den innan polisen kom. Var det du?" Hon tog ett steg närmare honom.

"Vill du att det ska vara det?" Han lade sina händer runt Ino's hals och lät fingrarna glida långsamt över hennes hud.

Ino sa ingenting under ett litet tag. Hon slöt ögonen som om hon hoppades att berörningen skulle leda till något mer, men när den inte gjorde det utan blev tajtare istället sköt hon honom ifrån sig.

"Jag vill bara att det ska vara över! Kyuubi är död, varför kan du inte acceptera det?" frågade hon ilsket.

Hon vände på klacken och gick därifrån. Jag hörde ytterdörren öppnas och stängas. en liten stund senare följde Neji efter.

Jag lämnade mitt gömställe, omskakad av det jag hade fått reda på. Jag hade bestämt mig nu - ikväll skulle jag gå ner till bron och ta reda på vad som verkligen hände när Sasuke bad min syster möta honom vid floden.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Sasusanusasunaru.

Vid halvtiotiden så klättrade jag ut samma väg som Kyuubi hade tagit och följde vägen mot Oyster creek. Jag hade inte med mig hammaren. När Ino och Neji hade lämnat teatern letade jag efter den överallt, men jag kunde inte hitta den.

Jag började springa och stannade inte förrän jag kom till bron, rädd för att jag skulle ändra mig i sista sekund. Till min stora lättnad syntes inga båtar till, inte några galna seriemördare för den delen heller. Jag satte mig i gräset, drog upp knäna och tryckte ansiktet mot dom.

"Kyuubi, jag är här nu." Viskade jag.

Ingenting hände. Mitt medvetande vägrade att öppna sig. Jag tog ett djupt andetag, reste mig upp och promenerade ner till vattnet. Där la jag mig på rygg och släppte långsamt kontrollen över min kropp, som jag hade lärt mig under avslappningsövningarna. Jag lät axlar, armbågar och vader sjunka ner i leran. Jag rös när jag kände en rännil kallt flodvatten mot mitt huvud, det påminde mig om _blod._

Jag fortsatte ändå med Tsunade's övningar tills både kropp och sinne var helt avslappnat.

Bron ovanför mitt huvud var omgiven av mörker. Jag vred på mitt huvud och tittade på skenet från brobelysningen som reflekterades i floden. Vattnet glimmade blått. Jag slöt ögonen och blev yr i huvudet, så yr att det kändes som om jag svävade ovanför min egna kropp. Jag tittade ner på mig själv och såg den upplysta urtavlan på ett armbandsur. En mörkklädd figur stod börjd över min kropp, tog ett steg tillbaka och krossade glaset i klockan med en hammare.

Jag satte mig snabbt upp och grep tag om min handled, men den här gången upplevde jag ingen smärta. Jag kände mig förvirrad och frustrerad. ´Varför kunde jag inte se ansiktet på den som hade slagit sönder klockan? I synen när jag flydde från från min förföljare hade jag blivit nerslagen bakifrån, vilket förmodligen betydde att jag inte kunde se ansiktet på mördaren. Men varför i helvete kunde jag inte göra det nu heller, när mördaren stod böjd över Kyuubi?´

Jag hade trott att jag befann mig inne i Kyuubi's huvud och återupplevde de sista ögonblicken i hennes liv - jag visste att jag hade känt det dödande slaget som hon måste ha känt det.

Jag kände gåshuden resa sig. Sedan slog det mig. När mördaren satte på Kyuubi klockan var hon redan död! Folk som har haft nära-döden-upplevelser brukar tala om att själen lämnar kroppen och svävar ovanför den. Det var där jag befann mig nu, jag tittade ner på kroppen precis som Kyuubi's själ hade gjort.

Jag reste mig upp. Min hud kändes fuktig och kall trots den varma kvällen. Jag drog fingrarna genom mitt trassliga hår och borstade bort leran från mina armar.

När jag kom till lusthuset satte jag mig på trappen för att fundera ut allt. _´Var det här Sasuke väntade på Kyuubi den där kvällen? Här, eller paviljongen, yep.´_

I det bleka månskenet såg stället ut som en liten romantisk Ö mitt i den höga vassen.

Jag blinkade. Jag blinkade igen och kom tillbaka till verkligheten.

En mur av vass. Jag hade helt tagit för givet att pålarna i mina "syner" tillhörde brons undersida, men det fanns pålar under paviljongen också, och vattnet sköljde genom precis som det skulle göra som under bron!

Jag for upp i ett ryck och sprang som jagad mot paviljongen. När jag kom fram till vassen stannade jag för att hämta andan och tvekade lite. Sedan sköt jag alla vassa stråna åt sidan och tornade min väg innåt. Jag stannade vid kanten av däcket och hämtade andan igen. Jag hade en krypande känsla längst ryggraden.

Försiktigt så fortsatte jag in i mörkret under paviljongen. Marken kändes mjuk under mina fötter. Jag kunde höra hur vattnet kluckade mot pålarna och hur vassen rasslade. Vid det här laget var jag blöt upp till fotlederna och myggorna surrade irriterande vid mina öron som om dom vore besatta av något. Jag hörde ett ljud och stannade ett ögonblick för att lyssna. Bara min vilda fantasi, säkert.´

Det brusade i öronen på mig och jag kände mig så yr så jag var tvungen att ta stöd mot en av pålarna. Mörkret omkring mig hade små tendenser till blått.

Bakom mig hörde jag en dämpad duns. Det lät som när en katt ländar mjukt. Sedan hörde jag smygande steg.

Min förföljare hade hittat mig.

Hjärtat bankade hårt, och hjärnan var som i en vit dimma. Jag kunde knappt andas och hållet i sidan som jag fått sedan jag spran sved som glödande järn. Jag gömde mig bakom en påle i hopp om att se något, om inte ansiktet på stalkern kunde vara till hjälp att komma på vem det var,- men jag såg absolut ingenting. Jag hörde stegen närma sig och kände en ny sorts panik.

Instinkten tog överhanden. Jag störtade iväg som ett skadat djur på flykt och hörde hur rovdjuret tog upp jakten på sitt byte. Mig. Jag ville inget hellre än att vakna upp ur den här mardrömmen. Ändå vände jag mig om och sträckte mig efter förföljaren för att åtminstonde känna konturerna av det ansikte jag inte kunde se.

Jag försökte, men misslyckades grovt, snubblade och föll raklång i vattnet. Väsandes och kippande efter andan tog jag mig upp på fötter igen. En stark hand grep tag i min axel och naglar grävde sig in i min hud. Jag skrek tills min hals sved. En hand las över min mun och jag rycktes bakåt så häftigt att jag tappade luften. Det blå ljuset bleknade. Någon skrattade i mitt öra och fukdiga läppar snuddade sensuellt vid min kind.

Neji.

"Varför så bråttom?" kurrade han förföriskt in i mitt öra.

Jag kämpade för att komma loss i panik, men han höll mig i ett järngrepp.

"Släpp mig! Släpp mig då vafan!"

"Inte än."

Jag sparkade bakåt i panik och träffade honom på smalbenet.

"Tvinga mig inte att skada dig" Väste han, hotande in i mitt öra.

"Neji, släpp mig. NU!!!"

"Inte förrän du talar om för mig vad du gör här ute mitt i natten, lilla räv."

Jag fortsatte att kämpa för att komma loss, förgäves.

"Berätta då!" Neji vände mig brutalt, lyfte hela min kropp mot en påle för att göra klart vem det var som bestämde av oss.

"J-jag kunde inte sova, så jag tog en promenad." Stammade jag fram, tagen av att han lyfte upp mig så lätt.

"I vassen? Pfft, det tror jag knappast."

Jag bestämde mig för att det vore bäst att spara på krafterna mot att kämpa emot tills de ögonblick då han slappnade av och minst anade det.

"Jag var ute och gick i parken när jag fick se dig åla in dig under paviljongen," Muttrade Neji. "Vilken överraskning, lägrets lilla gullegris smyger omkring ute i mörktret mitt i natten! Det är inte likt dig att bryta mot reglerna, _Naruto_."

Jag svarade inte, men rös över hur han hade uttalat mitt namn.

"Men komigen! Ut med språket! Letade du efter nåt? Nåt som nån har gömt under paviljongen, kanske? Naruto, svara innan jag tvingar dig till det."

"Kanske jag gjorde, men jag hittade ingenting." svarade jag så kallt och nonchaland som jag vågade för tillfället.

Han såg sig omkring och slappnade av en aning. Jag tog chansen och slet mig loss och rusade mot ljusen som jag hade sett i en tidigare syn, nämligen lyktorna på bryggan. Jag trängde mig fram genom vassen, kom ut på torrare mark och fortsatte mot båthuset en bit bort. Bakom mig hörde jag Neji skratta obehärskat, han brydde sig tydligen inte om att fortsätta med jakten. Han tyckte det här var roligt. Trots det stannade jag inte förrän jag var framme vid båtarna. Jag kröp ihop bakom en av dem och spanade bort mor riktningen där Neji skulle befinna sig.

Neji kom ut ur vassen och försvann vhemmåt visslandes på en låt som gick ganska ofta på radion. Jag visste inte om han tänkte låta mig vara ifred eller om det var en fälla.

_Men om han hade velat skada mig, så skulle han väl ha gjort det medans han hade mig fast nere vid pålen?´_ Undrade jag för mig själv. _Han skulle t.ex ha dolt vem han var så jag inte skulle kunna peka ut honom senare... Plus, hade han nu velat DÖDA mig, så hade det väl varit ett perfekt tillfälle nu under paviljongen?´_ Jag rös vid blotta tanken. Jag kunde ha legat där i flera dagar utan att någon skulle hitta kroppen.

Det var en perfekt plats att döda någon på, och synerna hade övertygat mig om att min syster mött sin död under just den paviljongen.

_Men det var ju under broar som seriemördaren brukade slå till?´_ Jag stelnade till när jag kom på lösningen. _Om kroppen nu hade hittats under paviljongen istället för under bron,.. Då skulle polisen ha letat efter en annan mördare, någon som förmodligen bodde i staden, eller nån från collegeområdet...shit.´_

Jag kunde inte längre utesluta att Kyuubi's mördare hade varit någon hon kände.

Om personen i fråga ville att polisen skulle tro att seriemördaren hade varit framme, så måste det ha varit av största viktighet att dom inte lämnade något spår efter sig när kroppen förflyttades till bron... Med tanke på allt blod så skulle det ha varit åtminstonde två personer som hjälptes åt för att klara av uppgiften. I så fall betyder det att det kan finnas två personer här som kände till sanningen om Kyuubi's död.

Och jag tänker fanimej hitta dom.


	11. Chapter 11

Hejsan! Jag är verkligen ledsen för den löjligt sena uppladdningen! Men sånt händer ibland när man får brist på inspiration och inte vet hur man ska fortskrida, sen att skolan försöker mörda mig med alla deras prov, arbeten och tider är en helt annan femma! XD Men men, jag hoppas ni kommer tycka om det här! :D

**Kapitel 11.**

"Vad tycker du om det, Naruto?" Frågade Chouji nästa morgon när vi väntade på att repetitionerna skulle börja. "Du gillar det inte, eller hur?" Tillade han och fingrade på ett tunt tygstycke.

"Ta om det gen, jag tänkte på något annat." Svarade jag och försökte koncentrera mig.

Tålmodigt förklarade han på nytt hur han tänkte skapa en blå himmel genom att spänna det nästan genomskinliga tyget mellan rampen och det konstgjorda vattenfallet.

Jag ansträngde mig för att följa med i det han sa, samtidigt som jag var medveten om att Sasuke och Neji stod en bit bort därifrån och verkade vänta på att få prata med mig. Jag undrade svagt om Neji hade berättat för Sasuke om vårt lilla möte under paviljongen igår. Jag rös åt minnet. Det retade mig enormt att jag hade låtit Neji se hur rädd jag var, även om jag skulle ha varit en hjärndöd idiot om jag INTE varit rädd i den situationen.

"Så, vad tycker du?" Frågade Chouji igen.

Jag sneglade på tyget i hans händer.

"Det låter som en toppenidé. Du vet, när strålkastarna lyser på tyget så kommer det att skimra som en sommarhimmel." Jag bredde på ett leende. "Tror jag i alla fall."

Chouji såg nöjd ut med mitt svar.

"Men vem ska hjälpa mig att klättra upp och fästa det i rampen?" Undrade jag. "Jag tror faktiskt inte jag klarar av det ensam."

"Orochimaru har lovat att skaffa en förlängningsstege." Sa Chouji. "Det är säkert någon som erbjuder sig att hjälpa till, men tyvärr blir det nog inte jag, för jag lider av höjdskräck."

"Jag kan hjälpa Naruto" Sa Sasuke.

Neji tittade upp på rampen och flinade, som om han hade kommit att tänka på något lustigt. Sedan vände han sig emot mig. Jag kände en klump i magen och höll tillbaka en rysning.

"Var det svårt att komma ur sängen i morse, Naruto?"

"Inte särskilt." svarade jag nonchalant.

"Du ser faktiskt lite trött ut" Konstaterade Sasuke.

Neji log.

"Det är priset man får betala när man är ute och ränner mitt i natten. Just det" Tillade han när han såg Sasuke's förvånade min. "Vår egna lilla Naruto smet ut ikväll."

"Varför gjorde du det?" Undrade Sasuke och granskade mig.

"Jag fick en lapp där det stod att jag skulle möta nån nere vid floden." sa jag lågt.

Sasukes blick mörknade, om det nu än gick. De spända käkmusklerna fick hans ansikte att se hårt ut. Jag förlorade den sista gnuttan av hopp om att han inte hade haft någonting med Kyuubi's död att göra. Det måste vara han som hade gett henne lappen.

"Du borde vara mer försiktig." Sa han.

"Just det, man vet aldrig vem man kan möta ute i mörkret." Tillade Neji.

"Naruto! Skulle jag kunna få en minut med dig?" ropade Tsunade från andra sidan scenen.

"Bäst att du passar dig." Viskade Neji. "Majorskan är dig på spåren."

Jag ignorerade honom och gick tvärs över scenen.

"Hur känns det idag?" Frågade Tsunade och la handen på min axel med ett mjukt leende.

"Bra. Jag är redo att sätta igång."

"Tror du att du klarar strålkastarna på halva ljus styrkan?"

"Jag kan ju alltid försöka." Svarade jag och försökte låta positiv.

"Jag vill att alla som inte är med i din scen ska sitta i publiken. Är det att begära för mycket av dig? Vi bryter direkt om du börjar må dåligt."

"Bara om jag ger dig en signal om det, i så fall." Sa jag och försökte låta modig. "Jag kanske kommer bli grön i ansiktet och svettas nån liter, men jag vill försöka genomföra det här."

Tsunade gav mig ett varmt leende.

"Jag visste redan från början att du var tuffare än så. Jag ska prata med Kakashi."

Kakashi sa att han ville ta om gårdagens scen när jag hjulade in på scenen. Belysningen justerades och alla satte sig på sina platser. Neji och Ino stod bakom kulisserna och väntade på att få göra entré. Temari och en annan alf kom in från vänster och jag hjulade in från höger. Jag landade på fötterna, hoppade vigt upp på bommen och ropade:

"Hallå där, Ande! Vart är du på väg?"

Min röst var stadig, kanske inte lika uttrycksfull så som jag skulle ha önskat, men jag hade i alla fall läget under kontroll, till min belåtenhet. Alferna förklarade att de var i Titania's tjänst och jag började leverera mina repliker som var om Oberon's gräl med drottningen.

Medan jag stod på bommen och sa mina repliker blev jag alltmer medveten om strålkastarna som lyste mig rakt i ögonen. Det var som att titta in i solen, och till sist så blev jag tvungen att vända bort blicken. Jag gjorde en liten paus, tog ett djupt andetag och fortsatte:

"Och han är rasande på henne. Bara för att hon… för att h-hon…"

"…Har skaffat sig en knekt." hjälpte Sai till.

"En pojke stulen från en indisk kung…" Jag visste vart jag var igen och fortsatte en aning darrigt men beslutsamt.

Pjäsen gick som den skulle, och snart skulle vi komma till mitt favoritstycke, där Puck skulle berätta om alla rackartyg han håller på med. Vi hade vävt in en massa gymnastik mellan raderna, som för att kunna leverera mer till publiken. Mitt första trick var att hjula på bommen.

Jag började med min replik, och hade precis satt ner ena handen på bommen och börjat hjula när lamporna plötsligt började blinka för att sedan slockna. Jag missade bommen med ena foten, gled ner på golvet och slog armen i det hårda träet.

"Orochimaru!" Röt Kakashi ursinnigt.

"Naruto, hur gick det?" Det var Sai's röst.

"Fint. Det gick finfint." Jag var arg, inte skadad.

Jag borde ha klarat av att fullfölja hjulningen i mörkret. Jag hade tappat koncentrationen. Det var mitt eget fel att jag föll, och ingen annans.

"Stå still!" ropade Tsunade. "Stanna där ni är tills ljuset tänds igen."

Spridda fnissningar hördes från publiken.

"Det här är inget att skratta åt!" sa Tsunade strängt. "Någon kunde ha gjort sig illa!"

De nervösa skratten tystnade. Några viskade till varandra. Jag hörde Sai gå över scenen.

"Vänta bara tills jag får reda på vem som ligger bakom det här…" Kakashi's röst skar genom mörkret, djup och hotfull. Viskningarna upphörde.

Under tystnaden som följde så föll något till golvet. Det lät litet men tungt, som ett metallföremål. Det rullade över scenen och stannade i närheten av mig. Jag sjönk ner på knä och trevade med handen längst golvet efter föremålet. En ring.

Ljuset tändes och jag tittade närmare på ringen. Den var stor med en röd sten, den sortens ring som brukar ingå i rekvisitan. Jag satte den på mitt finger. När jag såg upp märkte jag att alla stirrade på mig: Tenten, Ino och Neji… Shino och Kin… några fler och Sasuke,- Alla som hade varit med på förra sommarens läger stirrade nu på ringen. Jag rodnade och tog genast av mig den.

"Det där är ringen från Trettondagsafton," Sa Kin. "Ringen som Kyuubi brukade ha. Vi letade överallt efter den, men den var borta."

Sai kom emot mig med utsträckt hand. Jag gav honom genast ringen, som om jag blivit bränd.

"Vem tog med sig den här hit?" Frågade Sai och tittade ut över publiken.

Alla sneglade misstänksamt mot varandra. Kakashi torkade bort en svettdroppe från sin panna och Tsunade bet sig i läppen. Sasuke såg bister up.

Ingen svarade.

"Jag vill ha den," Sa Neji till sist. "Ge den till mig."

"Nej," Sa kakashi bestämt. "Den tillhör rekvisitan. Lägg den där den hör hemma, Sai."

Sai nickade och gick mot trappan bakom scenen. Jag gned min handflata och tänkte efter. Jag hade varken känt något speciellt när jag tog i ringen eller sett det blå ljuset. Det hade jag inte gjort när jag kände doften av Kyuubi's parfym heller. Dessa händelser skilde sig från synerna och hade bevittnats av andra förutom mig själv. Jag visste inte hur jag skulle förklara dem. Spökade min syster på Teatern? Eller var det någon annan som låg bakom spökerierna? Någon som ville skrämmas?

Det var möjligt att någon misstänkte att jag var Kazama Naruto och ville avslöja mig. Tänk om Kyuubi's mördare upptäckte att jag var Kyuubi's syster? Fram till nu hade det inte slagit mig att jag kunde vara i fara. Jag måste vara ännu försiktigare från och med nu så att ingen fick reda på vem jag var.

På tisdagskvällen gick jag och la mig tidigt. Jag kröp ner under täcket och lyssnade på ett av Tsunade's avslappningsband. Sedan läste jag tills jag somnade.

Ljudet av en skrällande klocka väckte mig ur min drömlösa sömn. Det tog en stund innan jag insåg att det var brandlarmet. Jag måste stiga upp och lämna huset, men mina armar och ben var så tunga att jag inte kunde röra mig.

"Naruto! Vakna! Snälla vakna!"

Jag kunde inte se henne, men jag visste att det var Kyuubi.

"Var inte rädd." Sa hon och tog min hand.

"Men jag _är_ rädd!"

"Jag ska hjälpa dig." tröstade hon mjukt.

"Vakna, Naruto!"

Någon ruskade mig hårt. Temari. Tsunade's ansikte svävade ovanför mig. Hon var blek och hade svettpärlor i pannan.

"Larmet går," Sa Tsunade och höjde rösten för att överrösta oljudet. "Vi måste ut."

Tenten drog upp mig ur sängen.

"Var brinner det?" flämtade jag fram.

"Ingen aning." Svarade hon.

"Det kan vara ett falskt alarm," Sa Tsunade. "Men vi måste ut ändå. Synda er, allihop!"

Vi klättrade ut genom fönstret och hoppade ner i det mjuka gräset. Tsunade följde efter och föste oss framför sig mot den grå Villans veranda, där alla andra hade samlats. Jag såg hennes läppar röra sig ljudlöst när hon räknade oss.

Vi hörde sirener på avstånd. Just som den första brandbilen bromsade in framför huset kom Sai springande.

"Är det Gula villan det brinner i nu igen?" frågade han, och jag mindes från Kyuubi att det hade varit en mindre eldsvåda i köket förra sommaren.

"Jag vet inte. Jag kände i alla fall ingen röklukt." Sa Tsunade.

Klungan runt oss växte. Det var inte bara de andra lägerdeltagarna som hade kommit ut sina hus, utan även nyfikna grannar som hört sirenerna.

Ino stod bredvid Neji, som var en aning röd i ansiktet och såg ganska upphetsad ut över allting. Sasuke stod en bit därifrån och såg på när brandmännen närmade sig huset. Hans blick fastnade på mig ett ögonblick och gled sedan vidare.

"Är alla okej?" Frågade Sai.

Han vände sig mot mig och tjejerna som stod närmast, men det var på mig han tittade. Alla började prata i munnen på varandra och frågade vad som hade hänt.

"Det är förmodligen falskt alarm," sa Sai. "Hörde ni något konstigt? Någon som smög omkring utanför huset?"

Jag skakade på huvudet och Temari och Tenten började skratta.

"Det förvånar mig inte, Naruto. Snacka om att försöka väcka de döda! Från och med nu så ska jag ha en trumpet under sängen som jag kan blåsa i ditt öra med för nästkommande händelser!" skrattade Temari fram.

"Hade du svårt att vakna?" frågade Sai.

"Alltså, jag hörde brandalarmet, men signalen blev en del av min dröm." ´_En dröm som inte ville släppa taget om mig´_ tänkte jag nervöst.

Han rynkade pannan.

"Vad menar du?"

"Jag kunde inte vakna, helt enkelt."

"Var inte orolig," sa Tenten. "Om det händer något igen så ska jag nog se till at du vaknar."

Chouji kom och Temari berättade vad som hade hänt. Jag satte mig i gräset bredvid dem och tänkte på min dröm. Det skrämde mig att en dröm kunde få ett sådant grepp om mig. Det var som om Kyuubi hade tagit kontrollen över mitt medvetande när hon fattade min hand i drömmen och inte tänkte släppa den – förrän jag hittade mördaren.

Medan brandmännen sökte igenom huset för att försäkra sig om att det inte brann någonstans samlade Tsunade ihop alla deltagare.

"Jag förstår inte hur någon kan göra så här," sa hon med ögonen svarta av vrede. "Så oansvarigt! Ett falskt alarm gör att folk reagerar långsammare nästa gång de här ett brandalarm! Och när det rör sig om en riktig eldsvåda kan en halv minut betyda skillnaden mellan liv och död! Om jag får reda på vem som ligger bakom det här…"

Hon marscherade därifrån och alla sneglade på varandra.

"Har någon sett Kakashi?" frågade någon efter en stunds tystnad.

"Nej, han låter Tsunade ta hand om såna här saker." Sa Temari.

"Hon är en naturbegåvning när det gäller att skälla på folk." instämde Kin.

"Titta, där är den där skumma vaktmästaren!"

Orochimaru stod på gräsmattan till hälften dold av några buskar. Hans lilasminkade ögon flackade nervöst hit och dit.

"Han ger mig kalla kårar." Viskade en tjej vid namn Hinata, och många stämde in.

"Mig också," Sa en annan tjej. "Har ni sett hur det rycker i hans ansikte?"

"Han har varit schysst mot mig." påpekade Chouji. "Och hjälpt mig en massa."

"Men vad gör han här?" frågade Tenten. "Han bor väl inte på området?"

"Jag slår vad om att det var han som utlöste alarmet." Sa en tjej. "Nästa gång så sätter han väl verkligen eld på det också."

"Han är säkert en psykotisk mördare," Tillade Kin.

Jag rös åt hennes förslag. Sånt skulle man inte nämna för mig.

"Han kanske bara hörde sirenerna som alla andra?" föreslog jag.

"Förstör inte det roliga för oss!" protesterade en annan tjej. "Varje läger måste ha minst en mordisk galning som stryker omkring runt knutarna."

"Det har vi redan." Sa jag och ångrade mig genast och kände ett sting av panik i bröstkorgen.

Kin höjde på ena ögonbrynet, överraskad av skärpan jag använt i min röst. Sedan ryckte hon bara på axlarna.

Till sist lät brandmännen oss återvända till huset. Sai och hans mamma stod kvar och pratade med de andra husvärdarna. Vi som bodde i Gula villan började gå mot verandan och fick se Orochimaru snedda över gräsmattan. Han kom fram till trappan samtidigt som vi och de andra skyndade sig förbi honom. Tenten och jag stannade.

"Lita inte på någon," sa han lågt. "Inte på någon."

_SasukeNarutoSasukeNarutoSasukeNarutoSasukeNaruto_

Tycker ni om det? Inte? Berätta!

Ledsen för det korta kapitlet, ska försöka åtgärda det till nästa!  
Nu börjar allt dra ihop sig… kanske bara blir tre kapitel till, sen är jag nog klar med det hela :O

Vad sägs om det? XD


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12.

Kakashi måste ha hört om vad som hänt, men han sa ingenting på repetitionerna nästa morgon. Temari hade förmodligen rätt i att han överlät alla problem som inte hade med pjäsen att göra åt Tsunade.

Med tanke på att alla hade fått så lite sömn natten före så gick repetitionerna förvånansvärt bra. Kakashi sa att vi förmodligen skulle kunna börja öva utan manus redan nästa vecka.

På rasten gick jag till Tsunade's kontor för att lämna tillbaka ett avslappningsband och hämta nästa i serien. Dörren var stängd, så jag höjde handen för att knacka när jag plötsligt hörde röster där inne.

"Du förstorar upp alltihop." Muttrade Sai.

"Gör jag?" sa Tsunade. "Jag råkar tycka att det är viktigt att en mor kan lita på sin son!"

"Det var inte meningen att berätta det förrän…"

"…Det var för sent?" fyllde hon i.

"Lägg inte orden i min munnen på mig!"

"Sai, hur ska jag kunna lita på dig när du inte…"

"Du har inget val. Jag är bättre än du på såna här saker, mamma. Låt mig hantera det här, okej?"

"Det kommer hon inte att göra." Sa en mansröst bakom mig. Jag ryckte till och snurrade runt. Orochimaru hade dykt upp från ingenstans.

"De bråkar jämt." Muttrade han. Hans röst var lite åt det väsande hållet, lade jag märke till.

"Det är inte särskilt ovanligt att föräldrar och barn gör det," påpekade jag.

"Det gör mig nervös," fortsatte han. "Man vet aldrig vad de har för sig och tar sig till."

"Vad menar du?" frågade jag.

"De är som tickande bomber som kan explodera när som helst," sa han. "Jag har sett det hända förr."

"Vad menar du när du sa åt oss att inte lita på någon?" frågade jag, medan jag försökte att inte stirra på hans ormlika aura, och hans smink, för den delen.

Orochimaru svarade inte utan tuggade bara på en, åtminstone vad jag såg, gulnad nagel. Vem vet med den där excentriska personen, det kunde kanske vara nagellack!

Jag granskade honom på nytt. Förmodligen så hade han säkert varit uppe i tornet och tagit sig en cigarett. Han kände säkert till varenda hörn och skrymsle i den gamla teatern. Enligt min mamma är det inte CIA eller FBI som bär på det verkligt stora hemligheterna här i världen, utan vaktmästare och hårfrisörskor.

"Har du jobbat här länge?" frågade jag och försökte låta lättsam.

"Länge nog." muttrade han fram till svar.

"Var du här förra sommaren?"

Han körde ner sina händer i byxfickorna.

"Nej, Jag kom hit i vintras. Vintern får mig alltid att vilja röra på mig." Jag märkte hur han väste till vid s-ljud.

Men, det betydde att Orochimaru inte kunde ha lagt märke till något misstänkt vid den tid när min syster blev mördad. Men han kanske satt inne med färskare information som kunde vara till nytta för mig.

"Var du här när strömmen bröts igår?"

"Jag är alltid här." svarade han vaksamt och studerade mitt ansikte.

"Jag vet att du sköter ditt jobb. Jag undrar bara om du såg nått misstänkt. Någon som kanske strök omkring i huset på egen hand?"

"Du var här ensam i måndags," påpekade han.

_`Bra´ _tänkte jag. Han hade sett mig, och jag hade inte ens märkt att han varit där. Det betydde att han hade både lätta fötter och ögonen med sig.

"Har du sett någon annan?"

"Neji och hon den där bortskämda flickan." han började låta otålig.

"Har du kanske, någon aning om vem som kan ha brutit strömmen?"

"Jag vet ingenitng!" Väste han hetsigt fram. "Jag har inte sett ett skit!" Han gav mig en genomträngande blick som gav mig en ilning i ryggraden och blandade känslor. "Försöker du förhöra mig av något slag, Naruto-kun?"

Jag svalde klumpen som magisk hade hamnat i min hals.

"Nej! Okej, det är lugnt, jag undrade bara."

Han verkade alltför stressad för att kunna ge mig några upplysningar just nu, så det var lika bra att sluta med min lilla utfrågning. Han var en underlig själ, med sitt långa hår som, fast det var rent, lade jag märke till, så låg det stripigt ner för hans ansikte, hans kinder var insjunkna och han var som sagt, väldigt ormlik. Han hade en dov lila ögonskugga som låg spetsigt om hans ögon, vilket fick hans gul-liknande ögon att stå ut mer. Sen att han hade något konstigt silverörhänge som dinglade i vardera örsnibb fick mig att undra ännu mer. _`Är han verkligen en vaktmästare?´_

Men jag hade träffat många som Orochimaru under årens lopp. Bara jag fick lite tid så skulle jag nog kunna vinna hans förtroende.

**SasukeNarutoSasukeNarutoSasukeNarutoSasukeNarutoSasukeNarutoSasukeNaruto**

"Vart är du på väg?" frågade jag ett par timmar senare när Sai kom stegande med lunchbrickan i händerna.

"Till Kalifornien skulle jag tro, om jag fick bestämma." sa han och ställde ner brickan i gräset. "Men det är rätt långt dit, så det är nog bäst att stanna här."

Energin som alla hade visat på förmiddagen hade avtagit vid lunchtid. Tsunade ville inte att vi skulle gå tillbaka till husen där hon inte kunde hålla uppsikt över oss, men hon gick med på att låta oss äta utomhus och ta en tupplur i gräset efter maten.

Det var folk överallt; en del satt i skuggan av träden och andra låg på rygg och solade.

Sai sträckte ut sig i gräset och jag satte mig med ryggen mot stammen på en stor lönn.

"Det är två långa arbetsdagar kvar till helgen," suckade Sai. "Det händer en massa konstiga saker här och det är jag som får ta itu med dem." Han gav mig ett snett leende som inte nådde ögonen. "Jag behöver någon form av belöning, som att äta lunch med dig till exempel."

"Det måste vara tufft för dig och din mamma med allt ansvar och så långa arbetsdagar." Jag flinade åt honom. "Ni har ju knappt tid att sätta er ner en stund."

"Det är nog tuffare för henne än för mig."

"Varför då?" frågade jag.

Sai tittade upp mot trädkronan ovanför våra huvuden innan han svarade. Grenarnas rörelser och skiftningarna mellan sol och skugga reflekterades i hans mörka blanka ögon.

"Hon har en tendens att överreagera i vissa situationer. Som till exempel spökerierna som som hänt nu på teatern har gjort henne hemskt upprörd. Nu i morse så anklagade hon till och med mig för att ligga bakom dem!"

Jag bestämde mig då för att inte nämna någonting om att jag hade råkat höra deras gräl. _`Lite enskildhet kan jag i alla fall förse dem med´ _tänkte jag.

"Men, varför skulle du göra något sånt för?" Jag bet mig i läppen.

"För att sabotera för Kakashi, såklart." Sa han nonchalant och studerade trädkronan mer ingående. Mina tankar snurrade. Vad hade Kakashi med det här att göra nu igen?

"Jag visste inte att du avskydde honom till en sån grad." Sa jag och försökte låta oseriöst förvånad.

"Det gör jag inte. Jag vet att jag är en bra skådespelare och en bra regisör assistent, oavsett vad Kakashi har att komma med eller säga. Men jag tror att mamma börjar tröttna lite på att han kritiserar mig hela tiden." Han pausade. "Hon försöker vara professionell och inte låta honom se att hon blir upprörd, men hon kan vara rätt känlig av sig också. Hon kan bli väldigt deppig ibland, och hon tror förstås att jag reagerar likadant."

"Har du någon aning om vem som kan ligga bakom spökerierna?" Jag tänkte inte berätta om min egna lilla teori,- att det var Kyuubi själv som spökade. Sai var alldeles för praktiskt lagd för att ens överväga den möjligheten.

"Neji skulle jag chansa på, men jag har inga bevis. Neji och någon annan som vet hur man bryter strömmen. Kanske Orochimaru, för han behöver inte vara närvarande när mamma räknar oss andra. Sen är han bara allmänt exentrisk, och läskig för den delen."

Jag kunde bara hålla med honom på den sista punkten och mitt inre jag nickade hängivet.

"Har Neji något otalt med Kakashi?" Det började bli snurrigt.

"Egentligen inte. Kakashi har varit schysst mot honom på det stora hela." Sai rullade över på sidan och stödde sig på armbågen. "Jag vet inte om jag borde berätta det här för dig, men jag tror att Neji gör det hät för att Kazama Kyuubi ska leva vidare."

Jag kom och tänka på hur Neji njutitningsfullt hade andats in doften av Kyuubi's parfym som om han aldrig kunde ha fått nog av den. Det vände sig i magen på mig och jag lade ifrån mig smörgåsen.

"Vad är det?" Frågade Sai och tittade bort från trädkronan för att se på mitt ansikte.

"Ingenting." svarade jag kort.

Han satte sig up.

"Det är något jag måste prata med dig om, Naruto. Det kanske låter långsökt och fånigt, men jag har en känsla, kalla det ett sjätte sinne, som säger att jag har rätt."

Jag mötte vaksamt hans blick, rädd av vad han kunde komma att säga.

"Vad då för något?"

"I morse när jag pratade med min mamma kom jag att tänka på en sak som Kyuubi hade berättat för mig förra sommaren. Hon sa något i stil med att hon hade en bror vid namn... Naruto."

Jag vände bort blicken.

"Enligt Kyuubi så kunde Naruto en massa om teater och var begåvad, men han led av stark scenskräck. Så han ställde sig aldrig på en scen frivilligt."

"Nej," sa jag lågt och kände innehållet i min mage röra sig olustigt. "Jag tränade gymnastik istället."

Jag hörde hur han skarpt drog efter andan.

"Varför kom du hit?" Frågade han lågt och la sin hand över min i en, enligt mig, överdrivet vänlig gest. "Det måste ju vara fruktansvärt för dig!"

"Jag lovade nämligen henne att hälsa på... men det kom alltid en massa saker emellan."

Han lyfte handen och snuddade min kind. Jag märkte det knappt.

"Jag är ledsen, Naruto. Det som hände din syster var ofattbart och tragiskt."

Jag nickade och pressade ihop läpparna till ett tunnt streck.

Han lutade sig närmare mig och strök ömt bort en gyllene lock ur mitt ansikte. Jag hade ingen kraft att tillrättavisa honom gränserna till där det personliga utrymmet borde vara, för borta för att bry mig.

"Det är något annat jag vill veta, men jag kan fråga dig om det en annan gång." viskade han mjukt.

"Gör det nu." sa jag lågt, men med en underton av beslutsamhet.

Han väntade en stund tills min andhämtning hade lugnat sig. _`Konstigt, jag märkte inte ens att den stigit, måste varit chocken förmodar jag.´_

"Är det någon annan som vet vem du är?"

Jag skakade häftigt på huvudet.

"Är du säker på det?" Jag kände mig plötsligt irriterad.

"Hur skulle någon kunna ana det? Jag är varken lik Kyuubi till utseendet eller till personligheten, och ingen skulle direkt förvänta sig att jag dök upp här av alla ställen efter det som hänt. Jag älskar Kyuubi av hela mitt hjärta, jag gör verkligen det, men som du nog märkte så var hon ganska självupptagen. Jag är säker på att hon skröt lite om pappa, men om jag ska vara uppriktig så förvånar det mig att hon ens nämde att hon hade en bror."

"Saken kom upp när vi diskuterade för- och nackdelar med att spela teater och att ha föräldrar som också gör det. Inser du inte att någon annan kan ha hört henne nämna ditt namn och dragit samma slutsats som jag?"

Jag gjorde ofrivilligt en grimas.

"Kanske det."

"Vet Sasuke någonting om det här?"

"Det är jag ganska säker på att han inte gör."

_`Om Sasuke verkligen visste vem jag var så var det nog inte så troligt att han skulle ha ljugit om sitt och Kyuubi's förhållande för mig.´ _tänkte jag och blev ofrivilligt bister om saken.

"Det oroar mig," fortsatte Sai. "För om Sasuke vet om det så vet Neji om det också, det är bara så. De är bästa vänner sedan barnsben. Och man får inte glömma att Neji är besatt av Kyuubi, så om han får reda på att du är hennes bror, så kanske han...."

"Vad skulle han göra?" Frågade jag med ett frågande uttryck.

Sai var på väg att säga någonting, men ändrade sig efter han såg mitt uttryck, som om det vore uppenbart.

"Jag vet inte" sa han efter en stunds tystnad. "Det kanske bara är min fantasi som skenar iväg med mig."

Jag vred på mig otåligt och rufsade om mitt fågelbo till frisyr.

"Har det någonsin slagit dig att Kyuubi kan ha blivit mördad av någon annan än den där seriemördaren?" frågade jag och drog ut handen från mina spretiga lockar.

"Det spekulerades och fantiserades en massa om det efter att kroppen hittades. Men sen fick vi veta att det fanns en massa spår på brottsplatsen som antydde att det var seriemördarens verk."

"Det betyder ingenting," fick jag lågt fram. "Skådespelare är ju som sagt experter på att immitera andras stilar, annars skulle det inte vara stor mening i att vara skådespelare."

"Vad menar du med det?" Sa han och granskade nyfiken mitt ansikte. "Misstänker du någon?"

"Tanken har väl slagit mig."

Sai rynkade pannan.

"Jag tycker du ska åka hem, Naruto."

"Inte än." fick jag fram.

"Åk nu, innan någon annan kommer på vem du är."

"Men jag kan inte. Inte förrän drömmarna slutar." viskade jag.

"Vilka drömmar?"

Jag visste bättre än att berätta att jag såg väldigt verkliga syner i vaket tillstånd. Ideén om att tillbringa en längre framtid i ett madrasserat rum lockade inte särskillt mycket för tillfället, så jag höll mig till att kalla dem drömmar.

"Jag drömmer så gott som varenda kväll om Kyuubi. Det är som om hon försöker berätta någonting viktigt för mig."

Sai höjde först på ena ögonbrynet innan han rynkade pannan.

"Om du inte märker det så försöker jag också berätta något för dig. Åk hem!"

Jag skakade envist på huvudet.

"Hör nu här, Naruto, lyssna på mig. Neji's rum är som värsta templet till ära för din syster. Ibland är jag inte ens säker på att han vet att hon är död. Han kan inte skilja på fantasi och verklighet."

Sai fiskade upp en nyckelknippa ur fickan.

"Det här är min huvudnyckel," sa han och tog bort den ur klungan av alla andra nycklar. "Den går till alla dörrar i den grå villan. I eftermiddag så kommer jag att att be dig gå ett ärende åt mig när alla är upptagna. Jag vill att du går in till Neji's rum och efter med egna ögon så du verkligen förstår vad jag menar. Han bor på första våningen, och namnet står på dörren."

Jag studerade den slitna nyckeln som Sai hade lagt i min hand.

"Jag vet att det inte är rätt av mig att ge dig den," tillade han som om han kunnat läsa mina tankar. kanske bara ansiktsuttrycket. "Men det struntar jag i. Det enda jag vill är att du ska förstå vem du har att göra med."

Sai tog mitt ansikte mellan sina händer, och jag fick en olustig känsla i maggropen. Hur kom det sig att det här inte kändes okej, fast jag praktiskt taget verkade njuta när Sasuke tog i mig eller som... som den där kyssen. Jag kände rodnaden sprida sig, och fick svaga misstankar om att Sai tog detta på ett helt fel sätt. Precis sekunden innan jag tänkte rycka mig loss ur hans grepp så började han tala.

"Tro mig, Naruto, jag vill inte att du ska åka härifrån. Det är långt mellan där du bor och här. Men du tar en stor risk genom att stanna här." Jag gav honom en, vad jag trodde i alla fall, ilsken blick.

"Jag är inte redo att ge mig av än, har jag ju sagt."

"Det du får se i Neji's rum borde få dig på andra tankar, om du inte vill stanna och spöa skiten ur honom först, såklart." skämtade Sai och såg sig omkring. "Det är nog bäst att vi äter upp maten innan de andra börjar undra vad vi håller på med." Jag rodnade ännu mer, men nu var det inte av romantiska lag utan mer förlägenhet utav hur Sai betonade det han sa med ett underligt retsamt leende. Hur såg detta ut för de andra egentligen? För Sasuke? _`Varför skulle han, eller jag för den delen, bry mig om det?´ _undrade jag, arg på mig själv och för att mitt undermedvetna tydligen bestämt sig att jag skulle ha tagit ett steg ur garderoben, fast mitt förnuft sa annat. Om jag nu erkände, så skulle det vara fel på minst tre olika sätt.

Efter en liten stund så ropade Tsunade att det var dags att komma tillbaka in. Sai gick tillbaka med brickorna till kafeterian och sa åt mig att gå i förväg. Jag träffade Temari och Chouji när vi köade för att kunna gå in på teatern. Sasuke stod framför dem. Jag grävde i min ryggsäck och låtsades som om jag inte såg honom.

"Hej!" Sa Sasuke glatt.

Jag hoppades att det inte var mig han talade med. Eller var det?

"Hej, Naruto, är det någon hemma?"

"Hej." svarade jag lågt och så sansat som jag förmådde.

"Hadi ni trevligt under trädet?"

_`Spionerar han på mig, eller något? Han kanske bara såg, som alla andra häromkring säkert gjorde...´_ tänkte jag och såg snabbt på honom. Var det ilska jag skymtade i hans ögon?

"Vi tänkte nämligen gå och sätta oss hos er," Sa Temari retsamt. "Men Chouji tyckte att det såg ut som om ni hade ganska trevligt och kanske ville vara ifred."

Chouji ryckte på axlarna, log ursäktande mot mig och följde efter Temari in genom dörren. Sasuke stod kvar och grep sedan tag i min arm när jag försökte gå förbi. Hans närhet gjorde mig medveten om hans kroppsstorlek och styrka. _`Men hey, vi var väl båda killar? Inte skulle jag lägga märke till sånt, om han inte var ute efter bråk till exempel och jag bara känner mig en aning trängd?´ _Jag visste själv att det inte var så, i alla fall inte på det sättet det vanligtvis brukar vara mellan två killar. När jag förmådde att titta upp så såg jag att hans blick var fäst vid en liten rännil av svett på min hals. Han hade något outgrundligt i sin blick som jag inte riktigt kunde tyda.

"Jag blev nästan lite orolig för dig där ett tag," mumlade han. "Du såg lite obekväm ut ibland."

Jag kände hur kinderna hettade till på nytt. Skulle det aldrig ta slut? Varför fick han mig att känna såhär? Visste han om vilken inverkan han hade?

Jag skakade mentalt på huvudet. Varför bryr han sig? det är väl inte så att han är bög? Jag förträngde kyssen och tidigare händelser. _`Se bara på honom! Lång, snygg, smart, talangfull... förmodligen straight också. Han är säkert inte ens gay, utan bara jävlas med mig. Inte för att jag är gay direkt...?´_

Jag stod inför ett svårt bekännande, som jag nog innerst inne redan visste var bekännt sedan första mötet. Mitt öde hade slutits där, att gå vidare här i världen med en ny smärtsam upplevelse. För jag visste redan att det bara var Sasuke jag var intresserad av.

Det var lika bra att bryta ödets band innan det blev för tjockt för mig att hantera.

"Det låter för mig som om du har haft en relativt trist lunch, Sasuke. Jag hoppas att middagen blir mer spännande för dig."

Jag gick in på teatern utan att se bakåt.

Det jag inte såg, var att Sasuke såg mot mig med ett oförstående och sorgset uttryck skrivet över hans stiliga ansikte.

NarutolikesSasukeNarutolikesSasukeNarutolikesSasukeNarutolikesSasukeNarutolikesSasukeNarutolikesSasuke

Well, tycker ni om det? :)

Gaah! Ni kan gärna kommentera, om det nu är bra eller förjävligt XD Alltid intressant att få höra allas synpunkter! X) Har ni börjat få lite känn om vem som skulle kunna vara mördaren? Det börjar dra ihop sig...


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hejsan! Jag är HEMSKT LEDSEN FÖR MIN SENA UPPDATERING! Det är helt sjukt hur lång tid jag har tagit på mig, men till min ursäkt så är skolan ett levande helvete, och jag har haft den största författar blocken i min historia, det var helt blank och jag visste inte vad jag skulle skriva över huvud taget utan att jag skulle försäga mig eller få något att verka skumt… Hoppas i alla fall att ni kommer tycka om det här kapitlet ;) ENJOY! **

**Jag äger ingenting :'(**

**NarutolikesSasukeNarutolikesSasukeNarutolikesSasukeNarutolikesSasukeNarutolikesSasukeNarutolikesSasuke!**

När eftermiddagspasset hade kommit igång gav Sai mig en uppdaterad rollförteckning och bad mig att gå och ta några kopior på den. Jag gick lydigt ut, men korsade sedan gräsmattan och fortsatte mot den grå villan.

Bortsett från den flagnande grå färgen var utsidan på huset nästan identiskt med gula villan, men invändigt så var det som ett helt annat hus. Väggarna i hallen var mörklila och en ensam glödlampa hängde i en sladd från taket. Trappräcket, som också var lila, hade djupa hack och flera brädor saknades lite varstans. Jag gick upp för trappan och letade efter Neji's dörr. Inte förrän då tvekade jag. Jag var på väg att göra intrång i Neji's privatliv, och jag var inte säker på att jag ville veta några intima detaljer om honom. Jag ville absolut inte att han skulle komma på mig heller, med tanke på vad han skrämde mig nere vid paviljongen utan att jag riktigt hade gjort något. Jag kände en liten ilning längst ryggraden. Men jag var tvungen att göra det här, både för Kyuubi's och min egna skull. Jag stack in nyckeln i låset och vred om.

Så fort jag öppnade dörren så kände jag doften av jasmin. Kyuubi's parfym. Sedan såg jag fotografierna. De fanns överallt, på byrån och skrivbordet, instoppade i sidan av spegelramen och lite varstans på alla fyra väggarna. En del av bilderna var förstoringar. Åsynen av Kyuubi och den tunga parfymdoften fick det att snurra i huvudet på mig. jag var tvungen att sätta mig ner. Jag sjönk ner på stolen vid skrivbordet.

Jag vred långsamt runt på stolen och granskade bilderna. Flera av dem hade jag aldrig sett förut, så de måste ha tagits på lägret förra sommaren. Eftersom Neji inte bodde i det här rummet under terminerna måste han ha tagit med sig alla bilder. _´Varför omger han sig av foton på min syster?´ _förmodligen av samma anledning som Sai trodde att Neji spökade på teatern - för att hålla Kyuubi's minne vid liv. Men var det verkligen hans brinnande kärlek som fick honom att göra det eller behovet av att förtränga det fruktansvärda som han hade gjort?

Min blick gled över det slitna skrivbordet och fastnade på ett par pennor. Jag tog upp dem en efter en och klottrade något i min handflata. Den ena var chockrosa och den andra skrikande mintgrön. Killar brukar inte skriva med såna färger, men Kyuubi hade älskar att skriva med dom bara för att. Jag drog ut en av skrivbordslådorna och hittade en röd adressbok. Jag bläddrade lite i den, men jag visste redan att den hade tillhört Kyuubi. Sedan fick jag syn på hennes turkosa hårspänne, som hon använde bara för att det skulle sticka ut så bra ur hennes röda hår. Det var som att Kyuubi bodde i det här rummet!

Jag sköt tillbaka stolen, reste mig upp och gick omkring och tittade på Neji's saker. I bokhyllan hittade jag några fler foton på Kyuubi, men inga av hennes privata ägodelar. Jag tvärstannade vid byrån. _´Kyuubi's klocka!´ _Jag tog upp den och slöt den i min hand. Vi hade hittat Kyuubi's andra klocka hemma, vilket betydde att det jag sett i mina syner stämde. Mördaren hade satt på henne en tredje klocka, som inte hade tillhört Kyuubi.

Jag ville ha tillbaka den här klockan. Jag ville ha tillbaka hårspännet, pennorna, adressboken och fotografierna också, även dom som inte hade varit hennes. Jag fick en olustig känsla och avskydde tanken på att Neji lät blicken glida över hennes ansikte och fingrade på hennes tillbehörigheter varje dag, men jag var tvungen att lämna allt där jag hade hittat det.

Jag la tillbaka klockan i bokhyllan och fick syn på ett glänsande föremål till hälften dolt av en tidning med knallrött omslag. När jag lyfte på tidningen hittade jag Kyuubi's armband, det breda silverarmbandet med pärlor och de turkosblåa kristaller som liknade mitt halsband som jag hade gett henne när hon fyllde sexton. Jag tog upp det och satte det på mig.

I samma ögonblick som metallen snuddade vid min hud kände jag ett iskallt nålstick. Kylan sköt upp genom armen och jag blev fruktansvärt rädd. Ett blåskimrande mörker spred sig runt omkring mig och jag kände lukten av flodvatten.

_´Inte nu igen! Snälla, låt mig inte behöva gå igenom det här igen!´ _tänkte jag och visste inte vad jag skulle göra.

Jag slet av mig armbandet, slängde det ifrån mig och hörde hur det landade på byrån med ett klirr. Mörkret skingrades och jag var tillbaka i Neji's rum igen, men rädslan fick fortfarande mitt hjärta att banka hårt i bröstet på mig. Kyuubi's rädsla pulserade genom mina ådror.

"Lugn nu, håll dig bara lugn… Andas…" mumlade jag lågt till mig själv.

Jag höll mig om mitt huvud med båda händerna och försökte få grepp om situationen. De flesta av min systers saker, som pennorna och hårspännet, hade inte påverkat mig när jag tog i dem. Det var som om fasan från den sista kvällen hade lagrats i de saker som Kyuubi hade rört vid strax innan hon dog,- fönstret som hon klättrat ut genom för att träffa Sasuke, pålen under paviljongen och hammaren. Kyuubi's ångest och skräck när hon blev mördad hade gjort hammarens laddning extra kraftfull. Eftersom jag kände samma starka rädsla när jag rörde vid armbandet undrade jag om hon kanske hade haft det på sig när hon dog.

Jag kastade en snabb blick i byrån och garderoben. Förmodligen borde jag ha sökt igenom dem mera noggrant, men jag hade fått nog. När jag lagt tillbaka allting på dess plats lämnade jag rummet och låste efter mig.

På vägen till trappan så fick jag syn på ett välbekant namn på en av dörrarna, nämligen Sasuke's.

Utan att tänka så låste jag upp dörren och gick in. Sasuke var definitivt prydligare än Neji, men han hade fortfarande några böcker och kläder staplade i olika högar på skrivbordet och stolen.

När jag tittade närmare på böckerna för att se vad han läste upptäckte jag hörnet på ett fotografi som stack ut mellan sidorna på boken högst upp i högen. Jag drog försiktigt ut kortet.

Det jag fick se var en fullständig och total chock för mig. Fotot föreställde mig och Kyuubi som skrattade mot kameran med armarna om varandras axlar. Det hade varit min systers favoritkort, eftersom hon tyckte att vi "såg precis och exakt ut som oss". ´

_´Sasuke vet vem jag är. Det har han gjort ända från början.´ _Den olustiga känslan växte och jag visste inte om jag behövde spy eller inte.

Men om han kände till min riktiga identitet, varför hade han då ljugit om hans och Kyuubi's förhållande? Var han rädd att jag skulle fråga ut honom om saker som han inte ville att jag skulle känna till?

Jag stack in fotot i boken igen. Jag hade sett det Sai ville att jag skulle se och lite till, men ju mer jag visste desto mindre begrep jag.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Kakashi avslutade repetitionerna tidigt den dagen och påminde oss om filmvisningen på kvällen. Alla strömmade ut från teatern och Kakashi och Tsunade försvann till sina kontor. Båda hade varit retliga under eftermiddagen. Enligt Sakura så hade de grälat medan jag var borta på mitt lilla uppdrag. Sai följde efter dem nerför trappan, förmodligen för att se till så att dom inte började gräla igen.

Jag hade redan lämnat tillbaka huvudnyckeln till Sai när de andra var upptagna av annat. Jag sa inte ett ord om det jag hade sett i Neji's rum.

Chouji och jag skulle just lämna scenen när Orochimaru och en annan vaktmästare kom med den utlovade och efterlängtade förlängningsstegen. De la ner den på scenen och gick snabbt därifrån, som om de var rädda för att bli ombedda att göra någonting mer. Efter några rent ut sagt klumpiga försök så lyckades Jag och Chouji luta stegen mot rampen högt ovanför våra huvuden.

"Ska jag klättra upp?" frågade jag lätt efter att ha andats ut lite. Chouji skakade på huvudet.

"Det måste vara minst två som håller fast stegen medan du klättrar."

"Det behövs inte, Chouji, jag ska bara klättra en liten bit."

Chouji höll i stegen medan jag började klättra uppför de tunna stegpinnarna av aluminium. När jag kom till den sjätte så stannade jag. Jag gillade inte att stegen svajade och gnisslade oroväckande.

"Är allt som det ska?" frågade Chouji och tittade upp på mig.

"Jag tror du får be någon annan att fästa det där tyget," sa jag och klättrade ner. "Ledsen."

"Visst, inga problem." han gav mig ett uppmuntrande leende.

" Ska vi lägga ner stegen tycker du?" frågade jag.

"Nää, vi låter den stå kvar." Han gjorde en gest mot allt blått tyg. "Lika bra att få allt gjort först direkt imorgon bitti."

"Jag tror inte att Kakashi uppskattar om han måste börja dagen med en stege mitt på scenen," påpekade jag retsamt.

"Njaae, i såna fall får jag väl bara be om ursäkt…" svarade Chouji tillbaka med humor.

"Aha! Jag förstår. Ibland är det bättre att be om ursäkt efteråt än att fråga om lov från första början innan man gör något!" Chouji log.

Jag hade i och för sig en stor erfarenhet utav detta, från mina yngre år då jag hade varit ett riktigt busfrö tillsammans med Kyuubi, ungefär vid tolv års åldern… härliga tider.

"I alla fall när det gäller personer som Kakashi så är det bäst så, skulle jag tro i alla fall." sa han och vi började att samla ihop våra saker och gick ut.

På vägen till huset så mötte vi Sasuke som hade ett tennisracket och ett rör bollar under armen. Han nickade åt oss och gick vidare. När Chouji och jag hade skiljts åt vände jag och gick efter Sasuke. Jag gissade att tennisbanorna låg i närheten av idrottsplatsen.

När jag hittade honom stod han och slog en boll mot betongväggen på banans kortsida. Det syntes på långa vägar att han tog i så hårt han bara kunde. Den lagrande solvärmen steg upp ur asfalten och luftfuktigheten var högre än någonsin. Sasuke's t-shirt var nästan genomblöt, men han fortsatte ändå att slå som en maskin. Ibland så träffade han bollen så hårt att han inte kunde ta returen, men det verkade inte göra honom något. Han var otroligt snabb och verkade kunna förutspå vart bollarna skulle studsa tillbaka, men det verkade mest som att syftet med det hela var för att bli av med eventuell stress eller aggression.

Sasuke märkte inte att jag satte mig på bänken utanför nätstängslet som omgav banan (Jag skulle svimma eller få hjärnskakning om en av bollarna träffade mig). Jag viftade bort myggorna och knotten från mitt ansikte och väntade. Till sist gjorde han en paus för att ta en klunk ur sin vattenflaska.

"Jag behöver prata med dig."

Sasuke snurrade förvånat runt och tittade sig sedan omkring för att kontrollera att vi var ensamma.

"Okej,.." svarade han. "Om vadå?"

"Min syster."

Sasuke rörde inte en min.

"Om Kyuubi, min syster."

Sasuke torkade sig i ansiktet med tröjan och gick sakta fram till stängslet.

"När kom du på vem jag är?" frågade jag.

"Så fort jag såg dig." svarade han, fortfarande utan att röra en min.

"Varför sa du ingenting då?"

"Varför gjorde inte du?" kontrade han. Bastard.

"Jag har mina skäl." svarade jag så känslokallt jag kunde, vilket kanske inte lyckades så bra.

"Det har jag också."

Jag sparkade frustrerat med foten i gruset, för första gången riktigt arg på länge. Sasuke vände bara på sitt racket och studsade med bollen några gånger.

"Varför gav Kyuubi dig fotot på henne och mig?"

"Hur kan du veta att jag har ett foto av er?" _`Helvete!´_

"Jag såg det i ditt rum idag." svarade jag utan att skämmas, min vrede och förvirring var för stor.

"I mitt rum?" hans ögon smalnade och antog samma färg som en svart ädelsten i det dunkla skenet. "Vad gjorde du där?"

"Snokade."

Han tittade häpet på mig för en sekund, innan hans ansiktsuttryck blev neutralt igen.

"Det trodde jag inte om dig, Naruto."

"Jag är åtminstone ärlig nog att säga som det är. Du ljög för mig om dig och Kyuubi."

Sasuke vände ryggen åt mig och slog bollen hårt mot väggen.

"Och du ljög för mig om vem du är."

"Om du visste vem jag var, varför ljög du då om ert förhållande?" envisades jag. Jag kunde inte hålla det inom mig längre. "Du måste ha insett att jag visste sanningen."

Han vände sig om och rynkade pannan.

"Jag vet faktiskt inte," fick han fram.

"Vi delade allt med varandra. Jag och Kyuubi."

"Jag vet inte vad Kyuubi sa till dig, men vi var faktiskt bara kompisar."

Jag skakade på huvudet och reste mig för att gå därifrån.

"Naruto, vänta. Det är möjligt att jag… vilseledde Kyuubi. Vi blev kompisar nästan direkt och berättade en massa om oss själva och våra familjer. Vi hade faktiskt mycket gemensamt, drömmen om att bli skådespelare till exempel. Sen efter ett tag så insåg jag att Kyuubi hade misstolkat mina känslor för henne, att hon trodde jag var intresserad av henne när jag i själva verket var…" han tystnade.

Jag gick fram till stängslet mittemot honom och avslutade hans mening åt honom.

"…Intresserad av vår pappa och av hans kontakter, kanske? Du kanske trodde att han skulle fixa ett stipendium åt dig." Jag kunde inte hålla tillbaka ett bistert skratt. "Du ska veta att det faktiskt inte är första gången. Jag har blivit utnyttjad av killar som låtsas bli min vän som vill åt min syster, och både tjejer och killar som är beundrare och vill åt min pappa. Men jag trodde aldrig att det skulle hända Kyuubi." jag suckade. "Aldrig trodde jag att någon kille skulle utnyttja mig på ett sånt vis riktigt heller."

Sasuke sa ingenting.

"Har du någon aning om hur det känns att bli utnyttjad på det sättet? Hur värdelös det får en att känna sig? "

Han skakade på huvudet.

"Jag försökte tala om att jag inte var intresserad av henne på det sättet, men hon vägrade att lyssna."

"Kysste du henne också?"

Han såg nyfiket på mig.

"Gör det nån skillnad för dig?"

"Klart att det inte gör!" ljög jag. Jag kunde inte hamna i underläge nu.

Sasuke var tyst i ett ögonblick.

"Varför gav du Kyuubi en lapp där det stod att hon skulle möta dig vid floden den kvällen?"

"Jag har inte gett henne någon jävla lapp!" Exploderade Sasuke.

"Du vet nog vilken lapp jag menar." Envisades jag, modig av att stängslet var emellan oss.

"Den som Ino påstår att Kyuubi visade för henne? Där det stod någonting i stil med att Kyuubi skulle möta mig vid lusthuset? Om det nu verkligen fanns en sån lapp så var det ändå inte jag som skrev den." Han andades ut. "Föresten så blev Kyuubi mördad under bron."

"Det blev hon inte alls. Hon blev mördad under paviljongen."

"Hur kan du veta det?" Frågade han häpet.

Jag kunde inte direkt berätta för honom om mina syner, av uppenbara orsaker, så jag stammade fram:

"J-jag känner d-det på mig."

Sasuke flyttade sig närmare mig med ett intensivt uttryck skrivet över hans ansikte.

"Känner det på dig? Hur då?"

"Jag drömmer om det på nätterna. Man kan säga att jag återupplever Kyuubi's sista ögonblick i livet."

"Du menar alltså som i de blå drömmarna du hade när du var liten?"

Jag flämtade till och kände hur ögonen spärrades upp.

"Hur kan du känna till dem?"

"Kyuubi har berättat om dem. Hon sa att ni typ drömde samma drömmar och stod i en nästan `telepatisk´ förbindelse med varandra."

Jag grep tag i stängslet och slöt fingrarna om maskorna som utgjorde hålen.

"Hon pratade faktiskt jämt om dig," fortsatte Sasuke. "Hon saknade dig otroligt mycket, hon berättade alltid för mig om dina otroligt jobbiga bus och hyss, och hur underbar du var som person. Jag var säker på att du skulle komma och hälsa på henne."

"Det gjorde jag också… till slut."

Jag blinkade bort tårarna och svalde klumpen som växt i halsen.

Sasuke flätade samman sina fingrar med mina genom stängslet.

"Varför kom du hit?" viskade han. "Nu när det är för sent?"

Jag drog åt mig handen och gjorde ofrivilligt en plågad grimas.

"Vet Neji om vem jag är? Vet Kakashi eller Ino? Har du berättat det för dem, eller någon annan?"

"Jag har inte berättat det för någon. Har du?"

"Bara för Sai. Vem är det som ligger bakom spökerierna på teatern?"

"Fram till igår så misstänkte jag faktiskt Sai,- med lite hjälp av Orochimaru," Tillade han. "De har båda ett stort intresse av att sabotera för Kakashi."

"Sai säger att det är Neji."

"Kanske det. Ringen som du hittade på golvet blev stulen av Ino förra året. De andra trodde att den kommit bort, men hon tog den för att ge den till Neji är jag säker på."

"Jag förstår inte. Varför skulle Ino göra något sånt när hon var så svartsjuk på Kyuubi?" Min hjärna började gå i högvarv.

"Hon kanske trodde att Neji skulle bli tacksam och ge henne lite uppmärksamhet? Inte vet jag, jag förstår mig inte på henne."

"Det låter ju helt sjukt."

Sasuke gav ett litet snett leende.

"Det hörs att du aldrig varit kär i någon som är kär i någon annan. Man kommer på sig själv med att säga och göra en massa dumma saker bara för att få personen ifråga att titta på en."

Jag vände bort blicken.

"Kan Neji mycket om ljudanläggningar?" Jag försökte leda ifrån samtalet, och det verkade funka.

"Han är rätt teknisk när han ger sig fan på något. Varför undrar du?"

"Den första dagen på lägret, när du satt på balkongen, hörde du röster då? Röster som lät som Kyuubi's?"

"Det enda jag hörde var att du läste hennes repliker ur Trettondagsafton."

"Före det." Fick jag lite irriterat fram.

"Jag kom in precis då."

"Jag hörde i alla fall Kyuubi's röst. Det måste ha varit en inspelning som nån gjort med syfte att skrämmas, tror du inte?"

"Syfte att skrämma _dig_, menar du?"

Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Jag tror att jag råkade komma in mitt i en privat repetition. Det var ett bra tillfälle att öva, eftersom alla andra befann sig i husen. Och om det stämmer så var spökerierna planerade redan innan lägret började, innan nån fick en chans att känna igen mig. Dessutom tvivlar jag på att någon väntade sig att jag skulle komma."

"Jag hade inte tänkt komma i år." sa Sasuke. "Men jag kände att jag var tvungen att göra det för att kunna gå vidare med mitt liv. Var det så du kände det? Var det därför du kom hit?"

Han tänkte tydligen inte ge sig förrän han fick ett svar på den frågan.

"I början så var det det."

"Och nu då?"

"Kyuubi vill att jag hittar hennes mördare."

Sasuke spärrade upp ögonen.

"Det är sant. Hon har berättat det för mig." sa jag lågt.

"Men seriemördaren kan ju befinna sig vart som helst, din idiot!"

"Det är inte honom jag letar efter," snäste jag tillbaka. Jag ignorerade det han hade kallat mig. "Jag tror att min syster blev mördad av någon som kände henne, och att han eller hon flyttade kroppen för att förvilla polisen."

Sasuke höll sig tyst för en stund och snurrade otålit på sitt tennisracket han hade i handen.

"Så det var alltså därför du sökte igenom mitt rum." Han såg intensivt in i mina ögon. "Du tror att jag är inblandad."

Jag ignorerade den sårade och förrådda blicken. "Jag tror att mer än en person är inblandad och att mer än en person vet hur det gick till."

"Alltså jag fattar inte hur du kan tro att jag…"

"Jag har inget val." Orden gjorde ont att säga. "Jag kan inte kosta på mig att lita på någon."

"Inte Sai heller?"

"Tills jag får veta mer så är alla misstänkta." Jag började gå därifrån med ryggen mot honom och lät tårarna falla fritt nerför mina kinder. "Alla utom Kyuubi och jag själv."

**NarutolikesSasukeNarutolikesSasukeNarutolikesSasukeNarutolikesSasukeNarutolikesSasukeNarutolikesSasuke**

Soo, vad tycker ni alla? Lite ångest, kanske? XD och nu är det verkligen mot slutet, jag tror inte det blir mer än kanske…. Max 3 kap till! :O Och snälla, kommentera så jag vet vad ni tycker om den, ni är ett sådant otroligt stöd!


	14. Chapter 14

_Starting from zero, we got nothing to lose. _  
Heeey Allesammans! Nu vill jag bara sätta mig på mina bara knän och be om förlåtelse över att jag inte uppdaterat på över ett HALVÅR! :O **OHMYGAWD!** Hur i hela Kami-samas namn gick det till? Jag hoppas ni inte har gett upp den här serien, för till och med jag själv var tvungen att läsa den för att minnas alla detaljer som skrivits... så det skulle vara ett gott råd till alla, att iaf läsa om de senaste tre kapitlerna så man inte sitter där som ett frågetecken, för nu börjar allvaret! Hoppas ni gillar det som kommer! A/N: Och nej, jag äger ingenting... Sorgligt, men deprimerande sant...

_..._

Jag lämnade Sasuke stående med tunga steg på banan och gick tillbaka mot Gula villan. Sällskapsrummet hade visserligen luftkonditionering, men jag föredrog tystnaden och den sövande värmen i mitt rum.

Jag satte klockan på rigning och försökte sova en stund, men det gick inte. Frågor och misstankar snurrade i mitt huvud och min hjärna hoppade från den ena teorin till den andra som när man klickar sig fram på internet. _´Farbror Jiraya´_ tänkte jag plö flög upp ur sängen, satte mig i stolen och öppnade min bärbara dator för att kontrollerade inkorgen på hotmail.

Svaret på mitt mail dök upp på skärmen.

_Hej, Min allra sötaste lilla gudson! _

_Vad roligt att du hörde av dig efter all denna tid! Hur länge sen var det, när du var tretton, fjorton? Jag skulle kunna sätta igång att prata om ditt och datt och min ´forskning´ som jag brukar, men eftersom jag vet att du är en upptagen ung man så tänker jag gå rakt på sak. _

_Hatake Kakashi må ha sina dåliga sidor, men han gav trots allt Broadway dess största stjärna någonsin genom att bjuda din pappa till Amerika. _

_Problemet med Kakashi var att allt eftersom åren gick och din far blev alltmer berömd, började Kakashi känna att din far var skyldig honom något. Förmodlingen kände din pappa likadant, för han gick med på att spela huvudrollen i en ny pjäs av tvivelaktig kvalitet med Kakashi som regissör. Hatake satsade eget kapital i showen,- inte någon stor summa i de här sammanhangen, men förmodlingen större delen utav det han ägde. _

_Jag tror att din pappa kände på sig att pjäsen skulle bli en flopp redan från början. Premiärkvällen kom och kritikerna var inte nådiga. Trots det så fortsatte din pappa att uppträda i ytterligare två veckor, och tack vare hans goda rykte drog pjäsen fulla hus varenda kväll. Sedan hoppade Minato av och pjäsen fick läggas ner. _

_Kakashi, som hade förlorat både sitt anseende och sina pengar, blev rasande och skyllde allt på din pappa. Efter en tid så lämnade han New York och bosatte sig i Maryland. Tråkigt att höra att han fortfarande inte kommit över det som hänt. _

_Jag hoppas att du har det bra på lägret och lär dig mycket. Det är starkt av dig att genomföra det här trots din scenskräck. Jag är övertygad om att allt kommer att gå bra.  
Glöm inte att meddela mig om dag och klockslag för premiären! _

_Farbror Jiraya_

_P.S - Försök att inte charma alla flickor som kommer i din väg, spara några till mig! _

Jag lutade mig tillbaka i stolen, fnös åt Jirayas sista kommentar och tänkte på Kakashi, och insåg att han hade all anledning att hata min pappa. Jiraya hade berättat historien ur sitt perspektiv,- samma som pappas - men det var inte svårt att föreställa sig hur Kakashi kände det. Hans stora chans hade kommit, teatern var fullsatt varenda kväll och sedan rasade allt ihop som ett korthus. Alla hans drömmar grusades på grund av min pappas beslut att lämna skeppet.

Vad var det om inte ett motiv till hämd? och fanns det ett bättre sätt att förstöra någons liv än att ta ifrån honom det han älskade mest, - sin dotter?

_. .. _

Den kvällen visades En handelsresande i Venedig. Jag gillar Lawrence Oliver, men den här kvällen kunde jag inte få Kakashi ut ur tankarna. Jag iaktog honom ur ögonvrån och försökte avgöra om han tittade på filmen eller bara satt av tiden. Ungefär mitt i filmen reste jag mig för att gå på toaletten, men istället smög jag ut genom dörren. Jag tänkte söka igenom Kakashi's kontor och planerade att vara tillbaka i den mörklagda salen innan sluttexterna började rulla.

Jag visste inte riktigt vad jag letade efter men jag tänkte börja med elevsökningarna. En enda liten anteckning i kanten skulle kunna räcka för att ge mig en ledtråd till om personen i fråga var kapabel till att begå mord.

Jag gick in genom bakdörren. Om jag blev ertappad skulle jag ha mycket att förklara, men jag var tvungen att ta den risken. När jag kom till Kakashi's kontor kände jag på dörren.

Den var låst.

Som tur var så hade jag en reservplan. Jag lämnade byggnaden lika tyst som när jag hade kommit och smög runt till fönstren på nedre botten. Efter att ha räknat ut vilket av dem som måste vara Kakashi's såg jag mig försiktigt omkring. Det börjde skymma och ingen syntes till.

Då fick jag se att det lyste i fönstret bredvid, Tsunades fönster. Hon hade inte varit på filmvisningen, och jag hade hoppats på att kakashi för en gångs skull hade gett henne ledigt. Jag övervägde att be henne släppa in mig på Kakashi's kontor under förevändningen att jag hade glömt något där. men det skulle inte ge mig tillräckligt med tid för att snoka runt och söka igenom arkivet. Jag vände mig mot kakashi's fönster igen.

Det var ett gammalt tvåluftsfönster med fönsterbrädan i jämnhöjd med marken. Till min stora lättnad såg jag att det var stängt men inte låst eller reglat från insidan. En bestämd knuff räckte för att det skulle glida upp. Jag tog av mig skorna, klättrade in och hoppade ner på golvet. När jag hade stängt fönstret fällde jag ner persiennerna och tände lampan på skrivbordet. Jag ställde skorna vid fönstret så att jag inte skulle glömma dem.

Det fanns två stora arkivskåp på kontoret. Båda var låste, såklart. Jag mindes att Kakashi brukade ha en nyckelknippa vid bältet på dagarna men inte på kvällarna. Jag gissade att det betydde att han förvarade nycklarna på kontoret och såg mig omkring i rummet. Förutom arkivskåpen bestod inredningen av några bokhyllor, krukor med döda krukväxter och ett skrivbord fullt med papper. Jag drog ut lådorna i skrivbordet. I den sista lådan hittade jag nycklarnaknippan. Bingo.

Det slog mig att det måste vara så Neji och Ino hade tagit sig in genom den låsta dörren till tornet. Kakashi lade ifrån sig nyckelknippan lite varstans. Det skulle inte vara särskilt svårt att låna en och göra en kopia av dn i en järnhandel. Med lite tålamod skulle man kunna kopiera alla nycklar och därmed få tillträde överallt, vilket måste vara praktiskt om man vill spöka i ett hus.

Det tog mig en liten stund att räkna ut vilka av nycklarna som gick till arkivskåpen, men när jag hade gjort det så drog jag ut den översta lådan och hittade en bunt manus. Nästa låda innehöll elevmaterial, men när jag hade bläddrat igenom mapparna upptäckte jag att de gällde eleverna på Chase och inte eleverna här på sommarkursen.

Lådan under den var full av diverse undervisningsmaterial. Jag sjönk ner på knä för att bläddra igenom mapparna i den nedersta lådan.

Mapparna visade sig innehålla en salig blandning av scenografiska skisser, kostymkataloger, manus, garantier för kaffebryggare, hårtorkar och - längst in i lådan - en omärkt mapp.

Jag öppnade den och hittade en bunt tidningsartiklar. _Bromördaren slår till igen_ löd rubriken till den första. Jag satte mig ner på golvet för att läsa.

Det översta urklippet i bunten handlade om ett mord i Florida. Sedan följde några artiklar hämtade från internet som handlade om det andra och tredje mordet. Det var någonstans i den vevan som polisen insåg att de hade med en seriemördare att göra. Gemensamt för artiklarna var att alla utredningstekniska detaljer var understrukna. Det stod ingenting om mordet på min syster eller det som begåtts efteråt i New Jersey, vilket betydde att all information var hämtad före Kyuubi's död.

Jag stack mappen under armen och reste mig upp. Det insamlade materialet bevisade ingenting mer än ett ovanligt intresse för makabra detaljer, men det var ändå något att visa polisen om de hade svårt att tro på mina syner.

Jag letade igenom det andra arkivskåpet och hittade mapparna med information om årets lägerdeltagare i lådan längst ner. I min mapp fanns bara ansökningsblanketten, en uppsats och en referenslista. Jag letade efter Neji's mapp, sneglade på klockan och insåg att jag började få ont om tid. jag måste vara tillbaka i aulan innan ljuset tändes. När jag stängde lådan och reste mig upp råkade jag välta papperskorgen, som självklart skulle vara av metall. Skramlet var öronbedövande i det dödstysta rummet. jag visste inte om jag skulle lägga mig ner på golvet eller rusa mot fönstret. Om Tsunade tittade ut genom fönstret kanske hon skulle se mig. Jag släckte lampan.

"Kakashi?" Ropade Tsunade ute i korridoren. "Är allt som det ska?"

Jag tryckte mig mot väggen, i hopp om att hon inte skulle kunna se mig genom det frostade glaset i dörren. Jag hörde steg närma sig.

"Kakashi?"

Jag insåg att det skulle vara mycket lättare att förklara min närvaro för Tsunade än nattvakten, som hon med all säkerhet skulle kalla på om hon fick se att det fanns någon på Kakashi's kontor. Men å andra sidan hade han rykte om sig att ta evigheter på sig att komma när man ringde efter honom. _´Det bästa är nog att klättra ut genom fönstret´_ tänkte jag. Just då hörde jag rasslet av nycklar utanför dörren och insåg att Tsunade var på väg in. jag öppnade dörren åt henne.

"Naruto!" Utbrast hon. "Var i all världen gör du här?"

Hon hade mörka ringar under ögonen och axlarna slokade betänkligt.

"Jag letar efter en sak."

"Vadå för något?" hon tände taklampan och tittade undrande på mappen under min arm.

Jag öppnade mappen och visade henne artiklarna.

"Det här låg i Kakashi's arkivskåp. Artiklarna handlar om om seriemorden, men bara de första,- inte det som begicks här förra sommaren. Varför tror du att han har sparat på allt det här materialet?"

Tsunade tog ifrån mig mappen och bläddrade långsamt igenom den.

"Kakashi samlar jämt på material till olika uppsättningar. Han tänker pröva soppteater till hösten, en sån där föreställning där publiken får vara med och lösa mysteriet. Det kanske är därför han har sparat det här."

Jag bet mig i läppen. Jag var inte övertygad.

"Nu tänker jag ställa en fråga till dig, Naruto. Varför snokar du omkring här inne?"

"Jag har mina skäl." Jag tystnade och försökte bestämma mig för hur mycket jag vågade berätta för henne.

"Vilka då?"

"Det är komplicerat. Jag vet inte vart jag ska börja."

Hon sneglade på klockan och gav mig mappen.

"Lägg tillbaka den här där du hittade den. Sen kan du komma in på mitt kontor och berätta vad du har för dig egentligen. Jag stoppade ner mappen i lådan, ställde tillbaka papperskorgen och satte på mig skorna.

När jag kom in på Tsunade's kontor satt hon vid skrivbordet med huvudet i händerna.

"Tsunade, är allt som det ska?"

Hon tittade snabbt upp.

"Jadå, jag mår fint."

"Du ser blek ut."

"Jag är bara hungrig. Jag har inte haft tid att äta något på hela dagen."

"Du jobbar för hårt." sa jag.

"Jag älskar mitt jobb. Om det var allt jag hade att bekymra mig för så skulle mitt liv vara perfekt."

"Vad menar du? har du privata problem?"

Hon fingrade på sin sjal.

"Jag har upptäckt att Sai ljuger för mig."

"Om vadå för något?" frågade jag försiktigt.

"Det är en privatsak som jag tyvärr inte kan diskutera med dig."

Jag undrade om det var spökerierna eller om det var något annat. Tsunade suckade.

"Är det något jag kan göra?" frågade jag.

"Nej, gå i förväg du. Vi kan prata senare."

"Jag kan hämta något att äta åt dig," erbjöd jag mig. "De serverar smörgåsar efter filmen."

Hon tittade trött på mig.

"Sitt här och ta igen dig så länge. Jag är strax tillbaka." Sa jag och skyndade ut innan hon hann protestera.

När jag kom till aulan var filmen slut och de andra hade börjat ta för sig av smörgåsarna. Sai stod och pratade med Kakashi.

Jag visste att Tsunade var typen av personer som oroade sig för allt och alla och att hon var utarbetad. När man är trött känns problem ofta oöverstigliga. Men tänk om Sai inte gick att lita på. Tänk om han avslöjade min riktiga identitet och vad jag gjorde här för alla andra? Jag mindes vad han hade sagt om att alla innerst inne bara tänker på sig själva, och att den som man tror är ens vän är i själva verket kan visa sig vara ens fiende.

"Var har du varit, Naruto?"

Jag ryckte till. Chouji såg nyfiket på mig.

"Det var inte meningen att skrämma dig." sa han.

Jag tittade på smörgåsarna på hans tallrik.

"Jag har varit och pratat med Tsunade på hennes kontor. Hon verkade upprörd och sa att hon inte hade ätit på hela dagen. Kan jag få ge henne en av de där smörgåsarna?" 

"Visst. Vill du att jag ska följa med?"

"Det behövs inte, men tack ändå."

Chouji tog en av smörgåsarna och gav mig tallriken med den andra på.

"Folk bara försvinner ikväll," Sa han. "Först du, sen Sasuke och sedan Neji."

Jag såg mig omkring.

"Har Sasuke och Neji kommit tillbaka än?"

"Inte vad jag vet. Konstigt att inte Kakashi säger något om det."

_´Det kanske beror på att han vet vart dom är.´_ Tänkte jag.

"Han låter Tsunade ta hand om allt sånt där." sa jag. "Appropå det så väntar hon på mig. Vi ses senare."

"Okej."

Jag skyndade mig tillbaka. När jag kom till Tsunade's kontor var dörren stängd, men det lyste där inne.

"Det är bara jag," sa jag och knackade lätt på dörrens glasruta. Hon svarade inte, så jag knackade hårdare. Sedan öppnade jag dörren. Hon var inte där.

Jag gick fram till skrivbordet för att ställa ifrån mig smörgåsen och fick syn på lappen som låg på stolen. Jag tog upp den och läste.

_Jag är ledsen, Sai, men jag orkar inte längre. Bara du vet varför._

_Mitt testamente finns hos min advokat. Allt bör vara i sin ordning. _

Jag stirrade på de korta meningarna. Långsamt insåg jag vad de betydde. Det var ett avskedsbrev. Hon tänkte begå självmord.

"Tsunade?" ropade jag. "**Tsunade!" **

Jag rusade ut i korridoren, stannade och undrade var jag skulle börja leta. Det fanns alltför många rum för att jag skulle hinna söka igenom allihop. _`Hämta Sai´ _tänkte jag. Nej, det var bättre att ringa efter säkerhetsvakten och skicka polisen hem till Tsunade, om det var där hon befann sig.

När jag vände mig om för att gå in och ringa de nödvändiga samtalen fick jag syn på Tsunades sjal på golvet. Dörren längst bort i korridoren stod öppen. Dörren till tornet.

Oh gud, hon tänkte hoppa!  
Jag rusade mot dörren och hoppades att det inte skulle vara för sent.

_..._

Nååå, gick det upp mot era förväntningar? Det hoppas jag, för nu så skriver jag som en tok kan jag meddela!

_**I'm not dead! **_

Kommentera gärna också, börjar ni närma er sanningen? Vem är egentligen mördaren? Kakashi? Sai? Neji? I nästa avsnitt får ni förhoppningsvis svaren!


	15. Chapter 15

_._

_Starting from zero, we got nothing to lose. _

Heey alla igen! Redo för nästa del? ;) Jag har även tänkt på att försöka översätta denna story till engelska, men vet inte om det kommer bli för mycket jobb med mina bristande kunskaper i det språket x) vad tycker publiken?

**Kapitel 15. **

"Tsunade!" ropade jag från foten av spiraltrappan. "Tsunade, jag måste få tala med dig!"

Jag tyckte mig höra steg ovanför mig och sprang uppför trappan så snabbt jag kunde.

"Allt kommer att ordna sig! Jag ska hitta någon som kan hjälpa dig, allt kommer att bli bra!"

Jag försökte öka farten ännu mer, livrädd att jag inte skulle hinna fram i tid. Jag blev andfådd och det kändes som om trappan aldrig skulle ta slut. När den började bli smalare förstod jag att jag närmade mig tornets topp, där urverket fanns.

Trappan slingrade sig uppåt och de trekantiga trappstegen var nu så smala att mina fötter knappt fick plats på dem. Efter ytterligare några varv kom jag till en avsats med en stege som ledde upp till en lucka i taket. Jag kände en vindpust svepa ner genom den öppna luckan. När jag klättrat uppför stegen kom jag ut på en fyrkantig plattform omgiven av en meterhög mur med fyra pelare och ett tak.

Tsunade satt lutad mot en av pelarna med benen uppdragna och armarna om knäna. Hon skakade som ett asplöv i hela kroppen. Jag var säker på att hon hade hört mig, men hon hade ansiktet bortvänt. Om hon tappade balansen skulle hon ramla över kanten, ett fall på ungefär tolv till fjorton meter. Jag var inte säker.

"Tsunade," sa jag lågt. "Jag såg din lapp."

Hon ryckte till och vred på huvudet. Hennes pupiller var stora i mörkret så jag inte ens kunde se hennes normalt honungsbruna ögon och hennes underläpp darrarde. Det var ett par meter emellan oss, men jag vågade inte närma mig henne alltför snabbt. Om jag sträckte mig efter henne för häftigt kanske hon skulle bli rädd och ramla ner.

"Jag kan hjälpa dig."

"Du?" Hon skrattade bittert.

"Jag kan se till att du får hjälp. Snälla du, följ med mig ner igen." bad jag.

"Ingen kan hjälpa mig," sa hon med bruten röst. "Ingen kan ge mig tillbaka det jag har förlorat!"

"Menar du ditt förtroende till Sai?"

Hon skrattade igen, och den här gången blev jag rädd på allvar.

Någonting var fruktansvärt fel.

"Berätta." envisades jag. "Om du berättar för mig så kan jag hitta ett sätt att hjälpa dig."

"Jag är bortom all hjälp." viskade hon fram.

Jag tittade förtvivlat på henne. Plötsligt satte hon ner fötterna på golvet, tog några steg mot mig, sträckte ut handen och smekte mitt hår.

"Du är så söt, Naruto." mumlade hon. "Och en sån snäll ung man, inte alls som din syster."

"Så Sai har berättat om vem jag är."

"Det är synd och skam." mumlade hon vidare som om hon inte hade hört mig.

Hon lekte med mina korta ostyriga lockar och jag började känna mig illa till mods. När hon rörde vid min kind ryckte jag till.

"Du borde inte ha kommit hit, Naruto. Kyuubi är borta. Vad trodde du att du skulle hitta här?"

"...Frid."

Tsunade smekte min kind med en tumme som var sträv som sandpapper.

"Vet du inte om att det inte finns någon frid för dem som har förlorat någon de älskar i förtid? Jag kan fortfarande höra Midori's röst. Det händer att jag vaknar mitt i natten och hör hennes rop. Jag känner hennes mjuka andedräkt mot min kind. Ibland säger hon åt mig vad jag ska göra."

"Vad vill hon att du ska göra?" frågade jag vaksamt.

Tsunade uppförde sig konstigt, men hon verkade inte självmordsbenägen. Hade hon skrivit lappen för att lura upp mig i tornet?

Hon lade huvudet på sned och tittade sorgset på mig.

"Ingen kommer att bli förvånad när de får veta att du har tagit ditt liv. Inte när de får höra vem du är. Du hörde de andra prata om Kyuubi. Du drömde om henne på nätterna. Och någon försökte få det att se ut som om Kyuubi spökade på teatern. Inte konstigt att du blev förvirrad och deprimerad."

"Jag är inte deprimerad." Svarade jag nästan hysteriskt och försökte ignorera känslan av iskall skräck som bubblade upp som ett gift i min mage.

"Så synd att dina föräldrar valde att resa till England och lämna dig ensam över sommaren." Hennes röst hade blivit len som sammet. "Jag ska skriva ett avskedsbrev till dem,- med din handstil såklart,- när du förklarar varför du tog ditt liv."

Jag tog ett steg bakåt. Tsunade's medlidsamma leende gjorde mig iskall inombords. Jag sneglade på den låga muren och på mörkret bortom den. Långsamt backade jag mot luckan.

Tsunade uppfattade rörelsen, kastade sig mot mig och knuffade till mig med sådan kraft att jag tappade balansen. Jag vacklade bakåt, satte mig på muren med en duns och kände hur huvudet föll bakåt med ett smärtsamt knyck. Jag famlade i luften efter någonting att hålla mig fast i - muren, pelaren, vad som helst! I sista ögonblicket återfick jag balansen och gled ner på golvet. Så länge jag befann mig lägre än muren så kunde hon inte knuffa mig över den, right? Jag kröp mot luckan.

"Upp med dig!" skrek Tsunade och sparkade mig hårt i magen. Kippandes efter andan kravlade jag baklänges ner genom luckan. Jag hade så bråttom att jag missade den översta pinnen och gled nedför halva stegen innan jag återfick fotfästet. När jag nådde spiraltrappan vände jag mig om för att springa framlänges nerför den. Jag hörde Tsunade's steg ovanför mig.

Trappan blev bredare och jag ökade farten. I nästa ögonblick halkade jag och föll på rygg med ena handleden böjd under mig. Smärtan gjorde min vänstra hand obrukbar.

Med högerhanden grep jag tag i räcket, drog mig upp och sprang vidare.

När jag kom ut i korridoren rusade jag genom den mot utgången. Jag försökte knuffa upp dubbeldörrarna men upptäckte till min stora fasa att de bara öppnades en liten bit. Jag tittade ner handtagen.

Någon hade dragit en kätting genom dem och låst med hänglås!

Jag fattade ingenting. Jag hade kommit in den här vägen för en liten stund sedan, och nu var utgången spärrad från från insidan. Jag hade trott att Tsunade var ensam om att vilja skada mig, men det måste finnas någon annan här inne som hade samma syfte.

Jag hörde steg bakom mig i korridoren och rusade uppför trappan till scenen. Plötsligt slocknade lamporna.

"Vem där?" ropade Tsunade.

Jag kastade en blick över axeln. Osäkerheten i Tsunade's röst sa mig att det inte hade varit hon som brutit strömmen. Jag försökte minnas om jag hade sett en omärkt dörr någonstans, en dörr som kunde leda till rummet där proppskåpet fanns. Det var förmodlingen där den tredje personen befann sig, den som hade spärrat utgången. Menjag var så rädd att jag inte kunde tänka klart, och mörkret gjorde mig disorienterad. Det måste ha varit förvirrande för även för Tsunade, för jag hörde hur hon planlöst öppnade och stängde dörrar bakom mig.

När jag kom ut på scenen fick jag se de upplysta skyltarna vid nödutgångarna och blev frestad att rusa mot en av dem. Men tänk om de också var avspärrade? Och om strömmen plötsligt kom tillbaka skulle jag vara inträngd i ett hörn utan möjlighet att gömma mig.

Jag försökte minnas vad det fanns för rekvisita bakom scenen. Fanns det något som jag kunde gömma mig bakom? Plötsligt kom jag att tänka på stegen. Jag skulle kunna klättra upp på rampen och sparka undan stegen. Jag tvivlade på att Tsunade skulle klara av att ta sig upp via stegpinnarna på väggen, och så vitt jag visste hade hon inget skjutvapen med sig heller.

Nu återstod det bara att hitta stegen i mörkret. Långsamt gick jag framåt med händerna utsträckta framför mig. Efter en liten stund stötte jag mot stegen. Jag satte foten på den nedersta pinnen, grep tag i stegen med min vänstra hand för att dra mig upp och flämtade till av smärta. Jag hade varit alltför rädd för att märka hur illa skadad jag var. Jag tog ett djupt andetag och började klättra uppför stegen med en hand.

Jag hörde Tsunade's steg vid foten av trappan och fortsatte att klättrade vidare. Sedan hörde jag henne vrida på strömbrytarna bakom scenen. Det förblev mörkt. Jag fortsatte att klättra.

"Stanna där du är!" röt Tsunade.

Jag hörde hur saker slogs omkull nedanför mig. Det lät som om hon letade efter något. En lång tystnad följde och jag vågade inte röra mig av rädsla för att bli upptäckt. Ett skarpt ljus tändes under mig. Tsunade hade hittat en ficklampa och gick mot scenkanten. Jag såg hur ljuskäglan gled över stegen en bit under mig och fortsatte längst bänkraderna i salongen. Plötsligt ändrade den riktning, gled uppför stegen och stannade på mig.

Jag tog ett steg till.

"Stanna!" skrek hon och lyste mig rakt i ögonen.

Det var som att stå i strålkastarljuset på scenen. Jag blev lika illamående och började svettas. Jag hävde mig upp på nästa stegpinne på ben som knappt bar mig.

"Ett steg till och jag välter stegen!" hotade Tsunade.

Jag vände bort ansiktet från ljuset.

"Varför gör du så här mot mig?"

Tsunade gick i en cirkel runt stegen och försökte lysa mig i ögonen.

"Men snälla, tala om varför?"

"Du kommer inte ihåg, eller hur?" hennes röst darrade. "Hur kan du ha glömt? Det går inte en dag utan att jag tänker på eldsvådan."

"Menar du när Midori dog?"

"Du var bara tre år när det hände," fortsatte hon. "Lika gammal som min Midori. Dina föräldrar var säkert noga med att aldrig tala om det efterå, men minnet måste finnas lagrat i ditt undermedvetna. Du står bredvid Kyuubi i fönstret på tredje våningen i ett hyreshus. Strålkastarna från brandbilen lyser dig rakt i ansiktet. En skara nyfikna har samlats på gatan nedanför och vänder upp sina mörka ansikten mot dig."

Medan hon talade kände jag en våg av illamående skölja över mig. Jag skar tänder och tog ännu ett steg uppåt. Mina händer var hala av svett.

"Varje gång du står i strålkastarskenet på en scen med ett hav av mörka ansikten nedanför dig kommer skräcken från branden tillbaka, inte sant?"

Jag tog ännu ett steg. Hjärtat bankade vilt. Jag kunde känna lågorna slicka min rygg och såg de främmande ansikterna stirra upp på mig. Virrvarret av röda, gula och blå lampor nere på gatan gjorde mig yr.

"Kom igen, Naruto! Du måste!" Bönade Kyuubi. Hon sträckte sig efter min hand och slöt den i sin. Stegen som hade närmat sig oss nådde äntligen upp till fönsterbrädan, men jag ville inte gå ut på den. Den gnisslade och gungade för varje steg som brandmannen tog.

"Så du minns i alla fall." sa Tsunade med tjock röst.

Det fanns inget blått ljus i den här synen, och det hade det inte gjort i den jag haft i Tsunade's soffa heller. När jag hade tittat på Midori's fotografi så hade jag sett några fragment av bortträngda minnesbilder.

"Sai kände igen dig direkt, från ett kort som Kyuubi hade visat honom. Men han sa inget till mig förrän idag. Han låtsades vara kär i dig för att ta reda på varför du var här. Så korkat av honom. Jag vet varför du är här, och när du minns hur min dotter dog är jag säker på att du förstår varför jag var tvungen att döda Kyuubi."

"Det kommer jag aldrig att förstå!"

"Det kommer du visst!" skrek hon. "Och du kommer att minnas varje fruktansvärd detalj och lida lika mycket som jag har fått göra. Vi bodde grannar i New York förstår du. Både min man och jag och dina föräldrar arbetade långa arbetsdagar och hade småbarn. Din mamma och pappa brukade låta Sai och Midori vara hos er, även när de anlitade en barnvakt. Min man tyckte att det var en bra idé - vi sparade ju pengar på det,- men jag borde ha vetat bättre. Kyuubi var ett olydigt barn. En februarikväll, när jag hade tagit Sai med mig till jobbet och lämnat Midori hemma hos er, lekte Kyuubi med tändstickor."

Jag anade vad som skulle komma härnäst och tog stöd mot stegen.

"Kyuubi startade eldsvådan. Det var hon som dödade min dotter!"

Nu förstod jag jag vad min syster hade syftat på i sitt sista e-mail, det hemska som hon hade gjort utan att mena det.

"Och när Kyuubi såg dig och Sai så mindes hon alltihop." sa jag tonlöst.

"Hon mindes eldsvådan, men hon kände varken igen Sai eller mig. I New York kände hon mig som grannfrun. När jag skildes mig från min man så tog jag tillbaka mitt flicknamn. Sai är en ung man nu som ändrats mycket under åren, han är inte en femårig liten pojke längre. Jag berättade inte vilka vi var för henne innan dagen hon dog, faktiskt."

Tsunade harklade sig och fortsatte.

"Kyuubi var en rödhårig skönhet som hade hela framtiden och livet framför sig, till skillnad från min dotter. Hon pratade jämt om allt hon hade varit med om och alla framgångar hon hade haft."

Det knäppte till i en golvbräda.

Tsunade vände sig häftigt om och lät ljuset från ficklampan dansa över scenen.

"Vad var det? Är det någon där?" frågade Tsunade vaksamt.

"Jag hörde ingenting."

Jag anade att en tredje person gömde sig på teatern. Om han eller hon var ute efter att skada mig så var jag ett stackars litet hjälplöst offer på stegen, men om personen i fråga ville mig väl så var det bättre att låtsas att jag ingenting hört.

Tsunade riktade ficklampan mot ett bord där det låg några verktyg. Hon gick fram till det och jag passade på att ta ytterligare två steg uppåt.

"I slutet av den tredje veckan tände någon eld på Gula villan," fortsatte hon och fingrade på de vassa verktygen. "Efteråt skröt Kyuubi om att hon hade varit med om en eldsvåda när hon var liten. Att hon och hennes bror hade klättrat ut genom ett fönster tillsammans med barnvakten medan en lekkamrat hade gömt sig i en garderob och dött."

Tsunade's ansikte förvreds av sorg.

"Hon sa att era föräldrar hade visat er nödutgångarna på vartenda hotell och teater ni kom till efter det och berättat vad ni skulle göra om det började att brinna. Som om jag var en dålig mor!"

Skenet från ficklampan gled över mejslarna på bordet och fick bladen att glittra.

"Som om det var mitt fel att Midori dog!"

Tsunade tog upp en kniv och kände på den vassa eggen. Jag sneglade uppåt. Det återstod sex stegpinnar till rampen, men bara ett steg för att jag skulle kunna nå kanten med fingertopparna.

"Dina föräldrar sa till Kyuubi att Midori fick skylla sig själv som gömde sig när barnvakten ropade på henne." Tsunade's röst var gäll vid det här laget. "De borde ha talat om för Kyuubi vilken stygg flicka hon var som lekte med tändstickor, att det var hon som dödade min dotter!"

"Kyuubi var bara fyra år gammal när det hände!" protesterade jag. "Hon begrep inte vilka konsekvenser det kunde få."

"Hon tog ifrån mig det bästa jag hade!" skrek Tsunade. "Men förra sommaren fick jag min hämd. Det var jag som skrev lappen som Kyuubi trodde var från Sasuke. Jag visste att hon inte skulle kunna låta bli att smita ut. Äntligen fick jag chansen att skipa rättvisa. Dina föräldrar och jag var kvitt, de hade ett barn kvar precis som jag. Men sen kom du..."

Hon tog ett djupt andetag.

"Jag gillade dig, Naruto. Du väckte mina moderskänslor. Tills jag fick veta vem du var."

"Det är inte för sent att ändra sig," vädjade jag. "Du kan få hjälp och..."

"Hör du inte vad jag säger?" exploderade Tsunade. "Ingen kan hjälpa mig! Ingen kan sudda ut minnet av den där kvällen när jag såg dig och din syster bli räddade av brandmännen. Jag stod nere på gatan och höll Sai's lilla hand hårt i min."

Tsunade's röst blev alltmer hysterisk.

"Jag väntade och väntade på Midori. Men hon kom aldrig ut!"

Den ändrade vinkeln på ficklampans ljus varnade mig. Jag drog mig upp ett steg och kände hur stegen rycktes undan. Jag grep tag i kanten på rampen och klamrade mig fast just som stegen välte och föll ner på scenen med ett brak. Jag hörde hur ficklampan rullade längst golvet.

"Var är du, lilla ficklampa?" sa Tsunade lent.

Hon lät som en liten flicka som ropade på sin katt - eller en vuxen som totalt förlorat förståndet.

Högt ovanför henne hängde jag och dinglade i bara en hand. Det var bara en tidsfråga innan jag skulle tappa taget. Hon hittade ficklampan och lyste upp på mig.

"Det är snart över nu, Naruto. Förr eller senare kommer du att tappa taget. Det gör alla utom jag."

Jag visste att jag var tvungen att svänga fram och tillbaka och slå benen om rampen för att ha en chans att ta mig upp, men min högra hand var hal av svett.

Om jag gungade för kraftigt så skulle jag tappa taget. Jag hängde kvar och tittade ner på Tsunade.

"Förr eller senare..." mumlade hon.

"Tsunade, snälla..." Jag tystnade mitt i meningen när jag kände rampen vibrera lätt. Jag försökte behålla mitt grepp men kände hur handen började glida.

"Håll ut, Naruto." viskade en röst ovanför mig.

Det var Sasuke! Han måste ha tagit sig upp via stegpinnarna på väggen. Vid det här laget hängde jag i fingrarna. Jag skulle inte orka länge till.

"Sasuke!"

En hand famlade efter mig. Allt blev svart. _`Jag måste ha ramlat´ _tänkte jag. _`Och förlorat medvetandet.´_ Men Sasuke höll min handled i ett stadigt grepp. Det var Tsunade som hade släckt ficklampan.

"Ge mig den andra handen, Naruto!"

"Var är du? Jag kan inte se dig!"

"Jag är här. Alldeles ovanför dig."

"Jag kan inte använda den handen. Jag tror att handleden är bruten."

"Räck mig den ändå."

Sasuke's fingrar snuddade vid mina. De gled över den skada handleden och tog ett stadigt grepp om min underarm.

"Jag ligger på mage med benen runt rampen," sa han. "Jag ska försöka dra upp dig."

Han försökte, men det gick inte.

"Jag ska försöka slå benen om rampen." sa jag. "Men då måste du hålla i mig riktigt ordentligt."

Hans grepp om min arm hårdnade ännu mer och jag visste att jag skulle få blåmärken utav trycket. Jag svängde benen som om rampen vore en barr tills jag fick grepp om den med fötterna. Sasuke hjälpte mig upp den sista biten. Han drog mig tätt intill sig och höll mig hårt. Jag kunde inte sluta skaka.

"Det är okej nu, jag har dig." Viskade han så ömt han kunde i mitt öra.

Jag klamrade mig fast vid honom och tryckte ansiktet mot hans tröja. Han släppte långsamt taget om mig med den ena handen för att smeka min kind, men när han kände hur jag stelnade till så höll han om mig igen.

"Jag tänker inte låta något hända dig." viskade han bestämt ner mot mig.

"Var är hon?" viskade jag. "Var är Tsunade?"

"Jag vet inte." svarade han lågt. "Sch, lyssna."

En lång tystnad följde. Sedan hörde vi ett högljutt bankande.

"Dörren." sa jag. "Hon är vid bakdörren. Hon kan inte ta sig ut den vägen. Någon har dragit en kätting genom handtagen."

"Vem då?"

"Det vet jag inte. Hur kom du in?"

"Båda ingångarna var låsta, så jag klättrade in genom fönstret på Kakashi's kontor."

"Var det du som stängde av strömmen?" frågade jag.

"Nej, det gjorde jag inte."

"I så fall så finns det ytterligare en person här inne."

Han var tyst ett ögonblick.

"Sai?"

"Jag har ingen aning."

"Stanna här." sa Sasuke och började lösgöra sig försiktigt ur omfamningen. "Jag ska ut och utforska lite." När han reste sig upp så grep jag tag om hans fotled.

"Du går ingenstans. Inte utan mig."

"Du är säkrare här."

"Det är säkrare att vara två mot en." påpekade jag envist.

"Det kanske blir två mot två."

"Ännu större anledning till att jag ska följa med, idiot."

Jag sträckte mig efter hans hand och drog mig upp. Försiktigt klättrade vi nedför stegpinnarna på väggen, smög fram till trappan och stannade för att lyssna.

"Jag vill att du håller dig bakom mig, Naruto." viskade Sasuke.

"Aldrig i livet."

"Försök inte att spela hjälte nu, Naruto. Vi måste ta oss härifrån."

"Hjälte? jag är snabbare än du och vill inte att någon spärrar vägen för mig. Vad trodde du?"

Sasuke kvävde ett skratt och drog mig intill sig.

"Om vi tar oss ut härifrån lovar jag att vi allt ska springa ikapp för att se vem som är snabbast av oss två."

Jag undrade om han trodde att jag var så modig som jag låtsades vara.

"Slog du igen dörren till Kakashi's kontor?"

"Det minns jag faktiskt inte."

"Låt oss hoppas att du inte gjorde det, då."

Vi kom till foten av trappan och smög vidare längs väggen utan att stöta på Tsunade. Jag var på helspänn och lyssnade efter minsta ljud.

"Nästan framme." viskade jag.

När vi kom till dörren, som stod på glänt, hörde vi hur något föll omkull inne på Tsunade's kontor. Sasuke gav mig en knuff i ryggen.

"Spring, Naruto! Spring!"

Jag rusade in på Kakashi's kontor och fortsatte mot det öppna fönstret. Sasuke knuffade ut mig och sedan hjälpte jag honom. Då hörde vi ett blodisande skrik från Tsunade's kontor. Persiennerna plattades till som om någon blev upptryckt mot fönstret där inne. Sasuke och jag höll andan. Vi höll om varandra och båda darrade.

Efter vad som kändes som en evighet föll persiennerna på plats igen. Sedan hissades de upp och Orochimaru tittade ut. Han öppnade fönstret.

"Jag är färdig nu." sa han.

Sasuke's grepp om mig hårdnade.

"Allt är över. Ni behöver inte vara rädda." Orochimaru gav oss ett leende som var allt annat än tryggingivande.

Sasuke vacklade baklänges och drog mig med sig.

"Jag tänker inte skada er. Det var henne jag var tvungen att döda." förklarade Orochimaru. "Hon tog ifrån mig det som var mitt. Hon dödade den där flickan och fick det att se ut som om det var mitt verk. Klockan, bron, det var mina kännetecken. Jag var tvungen att döda henne för att få tillbaka min identitet, förstår ni."

Han gned fläcken på sin kind, tittade på blodet på sina fingrar, luktade på det och gnuggade fingrarna mot varanda, innan han med ett vridet leende slickade på dem. Jag trodde seriöst att jag skulle kräkas.

När Orochimaru vände sig mot oss igen såg han avspänd ut, nästan upprymd, som om en tung börda hade lyfts från hans axlar. Hans gula ögon verkade nästan självlysa i mörkret, och han såg verkligen ut som ett dödsfarligt ormliknande monster i det ögonblicket.

"Gå och ring efter polisen nu." sa han med det vridna leendet kvar på sina läppar. "Jag ska gå och slå på strömmen under tiden..."

**..**

,

_**Oh. My. God.**_

Vad tyckte ni alla? Förvånade? Besvikna? Upprymda? **Berätta!** :D

...

..


	16. Chapter 16

Whoa! Kanske det sista kaplitlet...? :O jag har inte bestämt mig ännu, ni får kommentera om ni vill ha ett extra kapitel eller ej ^^ Läs nu, mina vänner!  
_Starting from zero, we got nothing to lose._ Äger inte Naruto!

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,buhu!**

**C**hase college säkerhetschef var en kortväxt man som luktade curry. Vi befann oss på hans kontor och jag satt på en bänk mellan Sasuke och Chouji med handleden inpackad i is. Kakashi stod vid fönstret med armarna i kors över bröstet och blodsprängda ögon, hans bandana inte längre snett över ögat. Neji satt på huk med armarna om knäna som om han försökte slå en knut på sig själv.

Enligt Chouji så hade Sasuke kommit tillbaka till aulan strax efter det att jag försvunnit med smörgåsen till Tsunade. Han hade frågat Chouji var jag var och rusat efter mig. När tiden gick och ingen av oss kom tillbaka blev Chouji orolig och berättade det för Kakashi. Det gick till teatern för att leta efter oss, och på vägen dit träffade de Neji. Det var dem tre som hittade oss utanför fönstret till Tsunade's kontor.

Medan Kakashi ringde polisen från sin mobil så klättrade Neji in genom fönstret för att prata med Orochimaru, som han hade lärt känna väl. Neji hade länge misstänkt att Kyuubi's mördare var någon som hade med lägret att och hade bett vaktmästaren om hjälp med spökerierna på teatern. Han hade inte anat att han genom detta hjälpte Orochimaru att hitta personen som "stulit hans identitet".

Spökerierna hade gjort Tsunade nervös, vilket indirekt ledde till grälet med Sai som Orochimaru hade råkat höra. Det var då han hade förstått vem som var mördaren.

Neji bekräftade det för oss att Tsunade var död. Han gillade nog inte videovåld fullt så mycket som folk trodde eller hört, för det var han som kräktes - inte jag.

När polisen kom spärrade de av teatern och tog med oss till säkerhetschefens kontor där vi befann oss nu. Orochimaru hade placerats i rummet intill i väntan på att FBI skulle komma och ta hand om honom. Det förvånade mig att han hade stannat kvar och inte mystiskt försvunnit efter mötet med mig och Sasuke. Han såg ut som en sådan person.

Det hade varit han som hade spärrat utgångarna och brutit av strömmen, med avsikten att döda Tsunade.

Inte förrän det var för sent insåg han att det fanns ytterligare en person på teatern - jag.

Han förklarade för polisen att han hade mördat 19 personer, men att Tsunade inte var en av dem. I hans förvirrade tillstånd var mordet på henne ett sätt att skipa rättvisa.

Polisen letade fortfarande efter Sai. När de gick för att hämta honom i aulan så var han inte där. Jag försökte intala mig att Sai inte hade insett att hans mamma hade mördat Kyuubi förrän det var för sent. Om han hade gjort det skulle han aldrig ha berättat för henne om vem jag var. Det vore att förråda mig. Men innerst inne visste jag att det inte var så.

Sai hade försökt pumpa mig på hur mycket jag mindes av branden, som var Tsunades motiv för att döda Kyuubi.

Han ville veta om jag hade pusslat ihop alla bitarna som funnits där.

Dörren öppnades och Sai kom in tillsammans med en polis.

Alla tittade upp. Ingen visste vad de skulle säga.

Sai såg sig omkring.

"Värst vad ni ser dystra ut."

"Var har du varit?" frågade Kakashi. "Jag lämnade dig med våra elever. Du hade ansvaret för dem."

"Jag var tvungen att kila iväg en stund." svarade Sai obesvärat. "Det var en sak jag var tvungen att fixa."

Han körde ner händerna i byxfickorna och lutade sig nonchalant med ena axeln mot väggen. Han såg ut som om han stod och väntade på att få beställa en pizza. Det var som om det fruktansvärda i situationen inte berörde honom det minsta. Jag ville tala om hur ledsen jag var att hans mamma var död, men hans känslokyla dämpade mitt medlidande.

Plötsligt frågade Sasuke:

"Vad gjorde du med båten?"

"Vilken båt?" sa Sai.

"Roddbåten som din mamma hyrde då Kyuubi dog."

"Jag vet inte vad du pratar om."

"Det tro jag nog att du gör," sa Sasuke. "När Naruto berättade att Kyuubi hade blivit dödad under paviljongen grubblade jag över hur mördaren hade lyckats flytta hennes kropp till bron utan att lämna några blodspår efter sig. Sen insåg jag att en båt kunde ha använts. Blodet under paviljongen skulle tidvattnet snart skölja bort, men båten måste ha blivit nerfläckad."

Ett leende lekte på Sai's läppar.

"Jag mindes att Tsunade frågat mig hur man hyrde en båt strax före mordet på Kyuubi," Fortsatte Sasuke. "Under filmvisningen ikväll gick jag och pratade med en bekant till mig som ansvarar för båtuthyrningen. Vi tittade i registret och upptäckte att båten som din mamma hyrt den där kvällen saknades. Var har du sänkt den, Sai?"

Sai ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag har ingen aning om vad du pratar om."

Polisensom hade hämtat Sai och lyssnat uppmärksamt till samtalet såg tankfull ut.

"Kyuubi's armband då?" sa jag. "Du ville att jag skulle söka igenom Neji's rum. Hade du lagt dit armbandet? Du hade gott om tid att göra det i samband med att du gick tillbaka med våra lunchbrickor."

Sai log men sa ingenting.

"Och det falska brandlarmet," fortsatte jag. "Var det också du?"

"Det får jag nog lov att på mig ansvaret för," sa Sai roat. Det var nåt fel på hans leende.

Vi blev avbrutna av att ytterligare en polis kom in i rummet.

"Bilen som ska hämta dig är här nu," sa den förste polisen till Sai. "Jag vet inte vad det är för lek du leker, men jag föreslår att du inte säger något mer förrän du har talat med en advokat. Du sa till mig tidigare att du hjälpte din mamma att flytta kroppen med hjälp av en båt. Och vad gäller det falska larmet så har Orochimaru erkänt att det var han som låg bakom det."

"Jag skojar ju bara lite med mina vänner," sa Sia leende.  
Sedan vände han sig mot mig och och tillade med en road glimt i ögonen och ett falskt leende:  
"Du ser förvånad ut, Naruto. Jag sa ju redan från början att jag är en bättre skådis än Kakashi tror." Han kastade en blick på regissören. "Mycket bättre. Kom och hälsa på mig i L.A., allihop!"

_...Naru! ..._

**K**lockan två på natten skjutsade en säkerhetsvakt hem mig från sjukhuset.

Jag hade en gipsad handled och armen i en mitella.

Dörren till Gula villan stod öppen och jag gick in.

Kakashi kom ut ur sällskapsrummet och kastade en lång blick på gipset.

"Är den bruten?"

"Ja."

Han tog ett djupt andetag och släppte långsamt ut luften igen.

Han såg utmattad ut och det synliga ögat var rödkantat.

"Jag är ledsen, Naruto."

"Det är jag också." sa jag med en svag röst. "Du och Tsunade stod varandra nära, eller hur?"

Han nickade och presade ihop läpparna.

"Din mamma och pappa är på väg hem från London och kommer och hämtar dig imorgon. Jag har kontaktat alla föräldrar och meddelat dem att lägret kommer att avbrytas." Han gjorde en gest mot dörren till sällskapsrummet.

"Alla var så upprörda. Jag sa åt dem som ville att ta med sig täcke och kudde och lägga sig där inne. De sparade en av sofforna åt dig, men det kanske är bekvämare att sova i din egna säng. Fick du smärtstillande tabletter av läkaren?"

Jag nickade. "Ja."

Han följde med mig in i sällskapsrummet och sjönk ner i en fåtölj, där jag antog att han tänkte tillbringa natten. Sasuke, Chouji, temari och Sakura låg och sov på golvet framför soffan. Neji låg på sidan i ett hörn med benen uppdragna till hakan. En liten bit därifrån låg Ino.

Jag klev försiktigt över mina sovande vänner tills jag kom fram till Sasuke. Jag sjönk ner på knä bredvid honom och la handen på hans kind.

"Tack." viskade jag fastän jag visste att han inte kunde höra mig.

Sedan vände jag mig om mot Chouji och log när jag såg att han sov med ryggsäcken och skissblocket bredvid sig. Jag tog upp blocket och återvände till Kakashi.

"Jag går till mitt rum nu."

"Duktig pojk." mumlade han som om jag vore ett litet barn. "Du sover säkert bättre där."

"Kan du tala om för Chouji om han vaknar att jag har hans skissblock?"

Kakashi nickade. Vi sa godnatt och jag gick raka vägen till mitt rum.

Utan att tända ljuset stängde jag dörren bakom mig och tog med mig blocket till fönsterbänken. Jag gjordet det bekvämt för mig på fönsterbänken och tittade på Chouji's senaste teckningar som föreställde bron och paviljongen. Långsamt löstes bilderna upp och blev verkliga scener - en mur av vass, betongbron, mörka träpålar och den breda floden. Ett blått skimmer omgav scenerna, men jag blev inte rädd.

Brisen var ljum och vågorna kluckade fridfullt mot stranden.

"Jag vet att du är här." viskade jag till min syster. "Du kommer alltid att finnas i mitt hjärta. Men sov nu, Kyuubi. Sov och dröm sött."

Det är över nu.

_**., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., . ,. , . , .,., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., .,. ,., **_

Såååå, vad tycker ni? är detta slutet? vill ni ha mer? Var det bra? sög det? fattas det sasunaru action? ska det bli en sequel efter detta? ska det bli ett extra kapitel och en sequel på det?  
Berätta för mig, mina små Angels! KOMMENTERA! **:O 3**


	17. Chapter 17

Heeej allesammans! Nu blir det ett litet extra kapitel som ni var så underbart vänliga och bad om, men om det blir lite sasunaru action vet jag inte riktigt, är inte så säker på mina skillz inom det området ^^' men nu gör jag iaf mitt bästa!  
Sen, en sak till, förutom att jag inte äger någonting, då jag kom på föräldrarnas namn helt själv förut eftersom jag inte hade fått reda på de riktiga än, så kommer jag bara skriva "pappa" eller "mamma" när det gäller Narutos föräldrar, känns lite jobbigt att skriva fel namn x) ENJOY!

...

**Temari** och Sakura väckte mig vid tolvtiden nästa dag. Dom berättade att mina föräldrar hade ringt från flyplatsen och att de snart skulle vara framme.

De flesta av de andra lägerdeltagarna hade redan blivit hämtade av sina familjer, men Sakura och Temari hade stannat för att kunna säga hejdå till mig.  
När dom hade gått så kom Chouji in.

"Jag har ditt skissblock," sa jag.

"Jag vet. Jag kom för att ge dig en kram. Du höll på att skrämma livet ur mig, Naruto." Han kramade om mig hårt, och jag kunde inte göra annat än att krama tillbaka så gott det gick med mitt gips.

Innan jag fick en chans att prata med Sasuke kom mina föräldrar och bad mig följa ner till floden. Vi tillbringade nästan två timmar på paviljongen, stod på soldäcket och tittade ut över vattnet.  
Vi pratade om Kyuubi, mindes, skrattade och grät en skvätt.

"Ja du, Naruto," sa pappa och la sin hand på min. "Vi borde nog tänka på att gå tillbaka nu. Din mamma och jag talade med Kakashi när vi kom och bad honom äta lunch med oss."

"Gjorde ni?" frågade jag förvånat. "Menar du att du har träffat honom och att det gick bra?"

"Det är klart," sa pappa. "Vi är ju vuxna människor."

Mamma himlade med ögonen.

"Det var jag som föreslog att vi skulle äta lunch tillsammans, och varken din pappa eller Kakashi vågade opponera sig."

Jag skrattade. När jag tittade upp fick jag se Sasuke och en mörkhårig man stå en liten bit därifrån. De vände sig mot oss och mannen slog ihop en tjock bok.

"Sasuke!" ropade jag. "Kom så får jag presentera dig för mina föräldrar!"

Min mamma skyndade sig att rätta till håret som vinden rufsat till. Mannen presenterade sig som pastor Fugaku Uchiha. Han hade samma mörka ögon, breda axlar och djupa, men samtidigt lena röst som sin son.

"Vi bad just en bön för Kyuubi," förklarade Fugaku.

Sasuke tittade på mitt gips. Vi sa inte så mycket utan lät våra föräldrar stå för konversationen. Pappa frågade Sasuke om hans teaterdrömmar mot slutet.

"Visst är det kul att spela teater," sa Sasuke. "Men den främsta anledningen till att jag deltog i det här lägret är för att jag behövde komma hemifrån."

"Va?" frågade jag häpet.

"Vad är det du säger, Sasuke?" frågade Fugaku.

"Jag är inte lika intresserad av teater längre, kan man väl säga."

"Jag tror inte mina öron!" sa Fugaku och blinkade till.

Jag kunde se att han inte var van vid alltför häpna minspel. Jag log åt hans melodramatiska sätt. På många vis så liknade han sin pappa.

Pastor Uchiha vände sig mot mina föräldrar.

"I två års tid har jag bett till Gud att lära mig acceptera min sons val i livet. Det finns trots allt en välsignelse i all begåvning."

"Ohja." sa min pappa.

"Jag har till och med ägnat de senaste veckorna åt att studera Sasuke's collegekataloger och dramaböcker. Och nu, när jag nästan kommit att acceptera hans beslut, så kommer han och säger att han inte är intresserad längre!"

"Tragiskt..." mumlade pappa.

"Ursäkta mig nu," sa jag plötsligt. "men jag har några saker jag vill prata med Sasuke om. Pastor Uchiha, ni kanske också vill följa med och äta lunch?"

Pappa såg förvirrat på mig.

"Tänker du inte följa med oss, Naruto? Jag som hade hoppats att..."

Min mamma, vars kvinnliga ituition det aldrig varit fel på, hur det nu än gick till då jag var en kille, högg till pappa i magen med ena armbågen och skrattade till, skakade huvudet varnande åt pappa och tog Sasuke's far under armen och blinkade till mig medan hon ledde iväg de två männen. Jag kände att det behövdes ett prat med min mor sen om hur mycket hon visste redan, som jag själv bara nyss alldeles kom på. Jag insåg hur skrämmande nära en mor kände en. jag slog det åt sidan, en sak i taget.

När våra föräldrar var säkert utom hörhåll frågade jag:

"Vad handlade allt det där om? Tänker du sluta spela teater?"

Han ignorerade min fråga.

"Hur mår du, Naruto?"

"Bättre än du verkar må, ser det ut som," sa jag och gav honom en forskande blick.

Han såg ner i marken och mumlade:

"Jag mår fint."

"Visst, bortsett från att du uppenbarligen måste ha genomgått en mindre lobotomioperation sen igår kväll. Eller var det kanske en hjärntransplantation?"

"Ha, mycket roligt."

Sasuke började gå mot bryggan som om han inte stod ut med att se mig i ögonen. Jag fick småspringa för att hålla jämna steg med honom.

_`Vad var det han inte stod ut med? Att han träffade sin far idag, som faktiskt var _pastor,_ och insåg att det var fel att tycka om mig? tyckte han om mig?´_

Jag hann inte tänka mer innan Sasuke öppnade munnen.

"Jag drömde något hemskt inatt." sa han. "Jag letade efter dig i mörkret på teatern. Till sist hittade jag dig, men varje gång jag sträckte mig efter din hand så gled den ur mitt grepp." `Kanske inte hade med hans pappa att göra, ändå.´

"Och efter den mardrömmen så bestämde du dig för att aldrig mer sätta din fot på en teater? Sakta i backarna! Och titta på mig när när jag pratar med dig, är du schysst." Jag grep tag i hans skjortärm. "Du gör livet svårt för en enarmad kryppling som mig."

Han stannade.

"Förlåt."

"Se mig i ögonen och säg att du inte älskar att spela teater."

Sasuke tittade på mitt hår.

"Lägre," sa jag. "Jag vill att du ser mig i ögonen."

"Ditt hår ser ut som en brinnande sol i ljuset."

"Lägre," upprepade jag och flämtade till när hans mörka blick mötte min.

"O-okej." sa jag. "Du hade inga problem att se mig i ögonen och säga en massa romantiska saker på repetitionerna. Det ska bli intressant att se hur bra du är på att spela teater för mig. Se mig nu i ögonen och säg att du inte älskar att stå på scen."

"Jag menade vartenda ord jag sa på repetitionerna."

"Sasuke, jag vet vad du är rädd för. Du tror att att jag tror att du försöker ställa dig in hos min pa... _Ursäkta vad sa du?" _

"Jag älskar dig, Naruto. Jag höll inte ihop med Kyuubi för att få träffa er pappa utan för att få träffa _dig_."

"M-mig?" mitt hjärta hoppade nog över ett slag, jag struntade för tillfället i att jag kunde fått hjärtstillestånd och stirrade på honom.

"Kyuubi pratade jämt om dig. Vad du gjorde, vad du sa, vad du tänkte och hur bra du var på att få henne på gott humör och skratta. också hur trögtänkt du kunde vara när det gällde dig själv, och hur busig, överaktiv, oförskämd men samtidigt mogen du var när du var liten. Hon visade bilder på dig. Jag tror jag blev kär i dig innan vi ens träffades."

"Det är inte sant!" mina ögon var förmodligen stora som tennisbollar just nu.

"Jo, det är det!" sa han bestämt. "Jag insåg det inte själv förrän det var för sent att Kyuubi trodde att jag var kär i henne. Det fick mig att känna mig så hemsk, men jag berättade inte sanningen eftersom jag inte ville såra henne. Jag försökte dra mig ur på ett snyggt sätt, men vägrade att lyssna. Till sist tror jag att hon fattade hur det låg till. Samma dag som hon dog så gav hon mig fotografiet som du såg på mitt rum."

Jag slöt ögonen och svalde hårt.

"När jag fick höra att Kyuubi hade blivit utlurad mitt i natten av en lapp som hon trodde att jag hade skrivit så kände jag mig ansvarig för hennes död." fortsatte han. "Om jag inte hade varit så ivrig av att få träffa dig, om jag inte hade umgåtts med Kyuubi så mycket kanske hon inte skulle ha fallit för ett sånt enkelt trick."

Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Det var inte ditt fel, Sasuke. Tsunade var förblindad av sorg och hämndbegär, och om hon inte hade skrivit den där lappen skulle hon ha hittat ett annat sätt att komma åt Kyuubi på."

Sasuke nickade bittert.

"Jag drog slutsatsen att mördaren var någon som kände Kyuubi," fortsatte han. "Men när polisen började prata om en seriemördare blev jag så lättad att jag blev blind och släppte den teorin. Jag intalade mig att Ino hade hittat på det där med lappen. Eller också skrev hon den själv för att bevisa för Neji att det inte var honom Kyuubi gillade." Han tog en paus och tittade upp mot himlen innan han fortsatte.

"Jag ville först inte komma tillbaka den här sommaren, men Kakashi ringde flera gånger. Till sist bestämde jag mig för att det var det bästa sättet att komma över det som hänt och gå vidare. När jag kom hit gick jag raka vägen till teatern, eftersom det var där Kyuubi hade trivts bäst. Jag blev så chockad när jag fick se ingen mindre än dig stå på scenen och säga hennes repliker från trettondagsafton. Jag misstänkte redan då att du var hennes bror, och när jag träffade dig under bron så försvann alla tvivel."

Sasuke och jag var framme vid bryggan och jag gick ut på den.

"Jag kunde varken förstå varför du hade kommit hit eller hur jag efter allt det hemska som hänt fortfarande kunde känna som jag gjorde för dig. Son till en pastor och allt. Det gav mig skuldkänslor och jag försökte undvika dig. Men det gick bara inte. Du var inte längre den där killen från mina drömmar utan en riktig person utav kött och blod, och ju mer jag lärde känna dig desto svårare var det att låta bli att tänka på dig."

Den intensiva blicken i hans ögon gjorde mig lite knäsvag.

"Sasuke, ibland när jag tittar på dig så känns det som..." jag tvekade och försökte hitta de rätta orden. "...Som om marken gungar under fötterna på mig."

Han skrattade.

"Det gör den också, din idiot. Vi står ju en brygga."

"Det var inte så jag menade. Det kommer inte att bli några fler ´olyckshändelser´ som det gjorde i torkrummet, Sasuke."

Han betraktade mig ett ögonblick och knep sedan ihop munnen till ett smalt streck.

"Okej, jag förstår."

"Nej, vänta! Nu är det du som är en idiot! Du förstår ju inte alls. Jag menar att från och med nu kommer varje kyss, eller liknande, att vara helt och hållet avsiktligt, åtminstone från min sida."

"Menar du allvar?"

Jag nickade och väntade på att han skulle ta mig i sin famn, eller något liknande. Vad man nu en gjorde i ett sånt här ögonblick.

Jag tittade upp på honom för att se att han hade ett av sina självsäkra sneda leenden klistrat i ansiktet. Jag vägrade medge högt att han såg oerhört lockande ut och tittade ner mot vattnet. Detta var fortfarande nytt för mig.

Till sist, när jag trodde att inget skulle hända och tittade upp mot hans ansikte igen, så överraskade han mig med att kupa sina händer om mina kinder och trycka sina heta läppar mot mina. Det började inte med en fjärilslätt berörning den här gången. Det kändes som att han aldrig hade en tanke på att släppa mig medan hans händer vandrade genom mitt hår och nacke, och jag kramade om honom så gott det gick med min friska arm medan min gipsade fick vila mot min bröstkorg emellan oss.

Han släppne så småningom taget när vi båda kippade efter luft. Han betraktade mig med något djupt som glittrade i hans blick medan han mjukt smekte mina ärr i ansiktet. Sedan böjde sig Sasuke ner och lät läpparna snudda vid fingertopparna på min skadade hand. Han kysste blåmärkerna på min arm och drog mig tätt intill sig.

"Vi kanske skulle börja gå tillbaka." sa han till slut och lösgjorde försiktigt greppet om mig, men han lät sin arm vara kvar över min rygg och ner över andra axeln. "Jag tror din mor har ett vassare öga än de flesta andra." tillade han med ett leende. Jag skrattade.

"Jag tror hon har ett vassare öga än vad _jag själv_ har! Hon verkade förstå vad som försegick före jag själv gjorde det. Jag måste prata med henne innan jag berättar det för pappa, nog för att han tål det mesta, men det här kan bli lite svårsmällt även för honom."

Sasuke fnyste till.

"Kanske skulle vara en bra idé att avvakta nyheterna lite för min far också. Han är ju trots allt en _pastor_, och har redan fått smällen om att jag inte vill spela teater längre."

"Jo, det kanske inte vore en så dum idé." fnissade jag.

Vi gick långsamt tillbaka för attåterförenas med våra föräldrar, fortfarande Sasuke's arm över mina axlar om min friska arm om hans midja.

Jag visste inte riktigt hur det skulle fortskrida från den här punkten, men jag kände mig inte orolig. Allt skulle ordna sig. Vi skulle säkert pendla till varandra, det var ju trots allt som Sakura sagt inte så långt, och med telefoner och internet...

_`Men vänta lite, College då?´_

"Du, Sasuke...?" frågade jag så oskyldigt jag förmådde och tittade upp mot hans stiliga ansikte samtidigt som han tittade ner på mig med nyfikna ögon.

"Hn?" svarade han med ett litet snett leende.

"Vilket college har du sökt nu till hösten...?"

**SLUUUT! :O ** ... ... ... ... ... ...

Nu är jag definitivt slut med _En doft av jasmin_, mina nerver klarar inget mer x) och sen om det blev någon riktig SasuNaru action vet jag inte riktigt, kanske inte tillfredställde de mesta, men jag gjorde så gott jag kunde x) bättre det än något dåligt beskrivet jippo om vad som händer i sänghalmen xD haha! nej men tror inte de hade kommit så långt då jag lät det skrida långsamt fram ^^

Sen var det några som ville att jag skulle börja skriva på en efterföljare, men som jag känner nu så kommer den kanske inte direkt, men jag ska allt skriva en, så ni skrikande sasunaru-fans ska få lite action att sätta tänderna i x)

lite tips? ;) jag förmodar att det inte kommer bli längre än ett två kapitel eller möjligen tre kapitel, men mest som en liten fristående epilog kan man väl säga x)

Jag väntar febrilt och nervöst, men samtidigt förväntansfullt på era kommentarer mina små vänner! var inte blyga nu, var inte rädda att skälla ut mig om något, bara det vilar på en bra grund, eller tipsa om något, eller säg bara vad ni tycker for gods sake!

LOVE YA ALL!


End file.
